He Didn't Have To Be
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Sometimes all you need is friends to get through this so called roller coaster ride we call life. Peyton Sawyer is coming home with her six month old son, she is back for her best friend and a love she thought she lost years ago. A/U Leyton story, with a little Naley and Brulian, Set after Season 4 My take on how season 5 couldn't of went.
1. Chapter 1

Hey People, It's me again with another Leyton story. I've watched OTH reruns a lot on Soap net and, now I got so many stories going on inside my head that I figure I should a least put a few out there. Just to see what you guys think.

I will be updating Beside you through it all pretty soon. And I will also be updated Friends and Lovers.

So here's what you need to know. Everything up to season 5 has happen, this is another take on how season 5 could have went. Everyone is back in tree hill but Peyton.

A/U: Sometimes all you need it friends to get through this so called roller coaster ride we call life. Peyton Sawyer is coming home with her six month old son, she is back for her best friend and a love she thought she lost years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>HE DIDN'T HAVE TO BE...<strong>

Chapter 1

The airport was bustling with people as Peyton Sawyer made her way towards the luggage carousel. She was tired; she hadn't slept on the plane as she was dreading the third degree she was going to get once she returned to Tree Hill. Peyton had been traveling for almost a day. It hadn't exactly been comfortable journey especially considering she had a six-month-old baby to take care of.

She pulled out her cell phone hoping Brooke wasn't to busy. "Hey P. Sawyer, I thought you forgot about me." She heard her best friend say as she picked up the phone.

"Now how could I ever forget you?" Peyton said, as she sat down on the cold airport chair, happy that her son was still asleep.

"So true, I am unforgettable,." she laughed, as Peyton rolled her eyes. "So why haven't you called me in the last month, I have so much to tell you."

Peyton sighed, "Sorry, I've been very busy" which wasn't a lie cause taking care of a six month old is very exhausting.

"Yeah yeah, but still you could have called me back. I've called you countless times P. Sawyer. "

She heard the hurt in her best friends voice, "I'm sorry Brooke, I got a lot going on."

"I know it's just ever since you accepted that job in New York I feel like you disowned me. Do you have a new best friend?"

Peyton laughed, "No Brooke you're the only best friend in my life you know that. "

"good I was hoping you would say that." Brooke said, with a smile. "So what's new in your wonderful life?"

Peyton looked over at her son, yeah she has enjoyed her life as an independent woman. She was single, 22, and was satisfied at the direction that her life was heading in. She didn't expect to be a mom at 22 well not a single mom at 22, but she loves her little boy more than life it's self. She doesn't regretted having him, she just wished she was able to give him a father. She closed her eyes, before speaking again,"Remember the last time we talked, you said that if I ever need to get away. You were a phone called away?"

"Your coming home" Brooke yelled into the phone. Causing Haley and Nathan who was sitting in her living room to look over at her.

"Yeah, well I'm kinda of already here."

"What do you many you're already here?"

"I'm at the airport, I was hoping you could come in get us"

"I'm on my way P. Sawyer. "Brooke said as she jumped off her couch. She grabbed her keys, "Wait did you say we? Who is we?" Brooke asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Peyton sighed she didn't mean to let it slip, "I have someone with me who is very important to me. And I can't wait till you meet him."

Brooke's eyes went wide "him, wow,, I can't wait to meet him. I'm on my way give me twenty tops."

Peyton hanging up her phone in put it back in her bag. "Well baby boy,we're home. I just hope Aunt Brooke won't be to mad at me. " He was the reason that she was so scared to face her friends because, the truth was, nobody in Tree Hill knew that he existed.

* * *

><p>Brooke was half way to the airport when she remember she had plans with Julian tonight. So she pulled out her cell. To let him know she will make it up to him. She was still talking to him, when she got to the airport. "Okay baby gotta go I'm going to need both my arms to hug my best friend. I can't wait till you meet her.<p>

"Me either baby, I love you."

"Love you too.."

Julian hung up his phone in smiled, Brooke was beyond happy, she had wanted Peyton to come home for year now. Since she was back in her home town, she was missing her best friend.

"Peyton's coming home." a voice behind Julian said, "When?"

Julian turned around to face a very pale Lucas Scott. Julian and Lucas became friends when Julian came to town last year with Brooke, and wanted to turn Lucas' book into a movie. Julian knew that Lucas still loved Peyton. He told him one night as they were working on a scene together. Julian never told Brooke thou, "Yeah, well she is already here, she just called Brooke from the airport, Brooke's on her way to get her now." Julian said, with a sad smile, "You okay man?"

"She brought someone with her?" Lucas asked, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, she did. I'm sorry Luke..."

Lucas shook his head, "I'm going to headed home" he said, as he walked away. He couldn't believe his luck. He hasn't talked to Peyton in two years. She was supposed to show up at his LA signing but she didn't. She was the reason his girlfriend Lindsay left him a few months ago. Now she is coming home, with someone. He wondered how serious this someone was to her, did she love him as much as she loved him? Does she still love him?

* * *

><p>Brooke smiled big as she walked through the airport, looking for her best friend. "P. Sawyer" she yelled as she got closer to her.<p>

"B. Davis" Peyton said, as she stood up, she wanted to run to her but she could leave her son alone.

"I missed you" Brooke said, as she pulled her into a big hug

"I missed you to" Peyton said, as the tears started to fall, "I really missed you."

Brooke pulled back smiling she wiped her eyes, "I can't believe you are here. I can't wait till you meet Julian."

"I can't wait to meet the man who stole my best friends heart. I'm so happy for you, you deserve to be happy ."

"I am so happy Peyton," She smiled, "So where is this man of yours?" Brooke said, as she looked around.

"What man?" Peyton said, as she give Brooke a confused look.

"You said you had someone with you tha...

"It's not a man." Peyton said, as she cut her off. "I want you to meet my...my son" she bend down in picked up the sleeping baby. "Brooke Davis, meet Andrew Davis Sawyer."

"WHAT?" Brooke yelled, causing people around them to stop in look at them.

"Brooke, look, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. I know it's a shock. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell anybody. Well expect my dad."

"Let me get this straight. You had a baby all this time and you didn't even let me, your best friend know. I talked to you last month Peyton! you didn't say anything! You never let on to me that you were even PREGNANT!"

"Brooke. I'm so sorry. I was scared...I thought.." She started to cry. She couldn't go on.

Brooke closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Peyton," she looked around at the people who was staring at them. "Do you mind?" she asked, as she rolled her eyes. "Nosey damn people, come on let's get you to my place then we can talk." Brooke picked up some of the bags, as Peyton put Andrew back in his car seat.

"By the way P. Sawyer, he is so adorable." Brooke said, as she smiled, at her still crying friend. "Everything is going to be okay,"

"Thanks, B. Davis, I really needed to hear that."

* * *

><p>Julian walked into his house to find Nathan and Haley sitting on the couch. "Hey" he said, as he shut the door.<p>

"Hey man." Nathan said, "Brooke's not here"

"yeah I know she called me, she said Peyton's in town."

"Yeah that's why we are still here, we kinda of what to see her it's been awhile."

"Yeah I figured, so where's J Luke?"

"With Deb," Haley said, as she stood up, "Do you guys think I should call Luke, you know give him a heads up?' Haley was excited about seeing Peyton again, but she couldn't quit thinking about the effect this could have on her best friend.

"Baby let's give Peyton a few days here bef...

"He know's "Julian said, as he sat down cutting off Nathan.

"What?" Both Haley and Nathan questioned

"He was with me when Brooke called, he kinda of heard our conversation,"

"WOW! What did he say?"

"Not much" Julian sighed, "But he did look like someone just punched him in the stomach."

Haley and Nathan shared a concern look, " Maybe we should go" Haley said. " It's late we can see Peyton in the morning"

" Yeah your right" Nathan said, as he and Haley gather their stuff up, they told Julian bye and left. Haley wanted to get home just in case her best friend needed to talk..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts...Hope you like it..**

* * *

><p><strong>He Didn't Have To Be...<strong>

Chapter 2

The car ride to Brooke's was very quite, expected for the little noises that Andrew was making. Peyton sighed, as they pulled into Brooke's driveway. Brooke turned off the car.

"Nice house Brooke." Peyton said, as she looked up at Brooke and Julian's beach house.

"Thanks P. Sawyer." Brooke said, as she turned to her. " Come on I have someone who wants to meet you."

Peyton nodded her head, She got Andrew out of the car. "I'll send Julian out for your bags," Brooke said, as she walked away. Peyton knew Brooke was a little upset with her. She just hope she was able to get her to understand why she never told her.

They walked into the house, "Julian must be in the bedroom, I'll be right back make yourself comfortable."

Peyton sat down on the couch and took Andrew out of his car seat. "Well baby boy, I guess this is going to be a little harder than I thought."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Julian said, as Brooke walked into their bedroom." Haley and Nathan had to leave."What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.<p>

"Peyton has a son." she cried,

"Really?"

"Yeah he's six months, Julian she never told me she was pregnant, she never told me she had a baby. I'm her best friend and she never trusted my enough to tell me."

Julian walked over to her pulling her into a hug, "Baby, maybe she has a reason, did you asks."

"Don't take her side." Brooke warned him.

"I'm not, I'm just saying talk to her before you get all upset with her, Maybe there's more to the reason she's back home."

"Fine, I know , come on I want you to meet her." Brooke said, as she pulled him to the living room she stop as she watched Peyton kissing her son's forehead.

"Mama, hopes she not making a mistake by been here, I just want to give you a good life. I want you to have aunts and uncles, I know, you will have two great aunts, your aunt Brooke, and aunt Haley, Are going to love you... Your have a great-uncle Nathan who I hope you can look up to. And maybe" she bit her lip, "And a great uncle Lucas to, Since mama can't give you a daddy. You will have two great guys to look up to." She thought about Lucas for a moment she wondered, what he was up to, if he would be happy to see her, if he missed her. She shook her head, she didn't come home for Lucas, she's home for herself and her son. " You are my world, I love you so much, I promise, I will do whatever, I can to make sure you are loved, we deserve to be loved." She said, as she tickled him.

Brooke and Julian's eyes tear over. "Hey P. Sawyer." she said, as she wiped her eyes so Peyton couldn't tell she was crying. "This is my Julian,"she said, as she walked over to her best friend. "And Julian this is my P. Sawyer."

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you," Julian said, as he shook the blonds hand.

"Well don't believe everything you hear." Peyton said, as Julian laughed

"I swear it's all good things, Between Brooke and Lucas I think I know everything there is about you."

Peyton's eyes went wide, she wanted to asks how Lucas was, but she knew now wasn't the time, "I've heard a lot about you to, It's great to finally meet you..You really did a number on her. " Peyton said, as she smiled at her best friend. "Thank you for coming into her life, She is an amazing person, she deserves to be in love in to be loved."

"Yes she is, I love her with my whole heart." Julian said, as he kissed Brookes forehead. "He's very cute" he said, turning his attention to the cute baby in her arms.

"Yeah, he is."

"He looks like you P. Sawyer." Brooke said, as she really looked at the little baby in her best friends arm for the first time. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure."

"Hey there Cutie?" Brooke said, a she rocked the baby in her arms. "Wow! I can't believe you're a mother Peyton."

"Sometimes I can't either." Peyton whispered. "He is everything to me Brooke."

"Where's his father?' Julian asked, but regretted after getting a glare from his girlfriend.

"Julian" Brooke exclaimed. "I can't believe you as...

"Brooke it's okay" Peyton said, as she looked at Julian "He just isn't apart of our life, and we don't need him. Right baby, we don't need daddy?' Peyton said, as she took the baby out of Brooke's arms..

"Oh"

Brooke and Julian felt bad, for her "Julian could you go get Peyton's bags out of the car for her and, put them in the guess room." Brooke asked,

"Sure."

Brooke waited till he was out the door, "Peyton what's the father's name? Is it someone I know?"

"Brooke don't worry about it, it's no one you know."

"Was it just some random guy? is that the reason you don't want me to know?'

Peyton shook her head, " Is that what you think of me Brooke?" she started crying "Do you think I'm some kind of slut?"

"Peyton?'

"No Brooke I didn't hook up with some random guy, in wasn't a one night stand either. " She cried a little bit louder. Andrew started crying, He sensed his mothers discomfort and was scared by the raised voices.

"okay, why don't we all calm down here? " Julian said, as he walked back into the house he sat down Peyton's bags. And walked over to the girls. "Peyton why don't I take the baby and get him settled why you two talk?'

"Sure, Thank you Julian." she said, as she kissed her son's forehead. Then handed Andrew to Julian.

Brooke watched quietly, she give Julian a small smile, grateful that he was there. She waited till she hear the door close. Before she spoke again. " Sorry Peyton, I didn't mean to call you slut or anything, " she sighed, as she ran her fingers through her hair. " I just can't believe you didn't tell me about him Peyton. I thought we were close, I thought you trusted me." she said, as tears started to fall down her face.

"It wasn't about you Brooke, I wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't. It was my problem, no one else's. I couldn't burden you with it."

"Your problem huh? We're best friends We share each others problems at least I thought we did.."

"I'm sorry Brooke, I really wanted to tell you, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't want to call you. " She sat down and cried. "The morning my water broke I wanted to call you, I had no one with me and, that's so not how I pictured it. I was alone and so scared, Nurse's and Dr's were asks, Honey do you want me to call someone for you. I'll just shook my head, cause I didn't have no one to call."

Brooke's heart broke, as she pictured her best friend going though this all alone. "Oh P,Sawyer I wish you would have called, I would have dropped everything to be there for you," She cried, as sat down beside her pulling her in for a hug. "I love you , I would never passed judgement on you."

"I know Brooke, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, It's ok now, your here, Andrews here, and Aunt Brooke is going to spoil him rotten."

Peyton laughed, "That's what godmothers do right?"

"Really?" Brooke cried more, "Godmother"

"Well, I know you are already one, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind, If it's too much. I'll ask Haley."

"Hell No, I can handle being a godmother to two children, don't you dare take this way from me."

"I wouldn't dream of it ."

The two sat there holding each other and talking "Brooke he wasn't a random guy or a one night stand. I was in love I thought he loved me to, but I was wrong."

Brooke just nodded at her. "Lets talk about this later ok" " she said, as she pulled Peyton up "Come on I'll show you where you can sleep.

* * *

><p>As small rays of sunlight managed to escape through her curtains, Peyton stirred a bit in her sleep. She smiled, as she opened her eyes, Andrew was laying beside her still a sleep. She kissed his forehead, "I love you baby boy" she whispered, then giving him another kiss. He's started to move around, Peyton smile got bigger, as she watched her son open his eyes, "Morning Pumpkin."<p>

"Knock Knock" Brooke said, before opening the guest bedroom door, She smiled, "You awake Best friend?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Cool." she walked into the room, "Morning handsome." she said, as she picked up the little baby. "Did you sleep good,"

"Yeah we did." Peyton said, a she climbed out of bed.

"Well, Nathan called this morning he and Haley want to see you, So I told them we would have dinner with them tonight. I hope that's okay?"

"That's fine, I missed them, I really want to see Jamie it's been almost three's year."

"Yeah Jamie is adorable, but not as adorable as you are monkey." Brooke said. as she tickled the baby.

Peyton smiled, as she watched her Best friend play with her son, "Brooke,"

"Yeah," Brooke said, as she looked over at her, "Something wrong?' she asked, noticing the way she was biting her bottom lip.

"Um...is Lu..."

"I don't know if Lucas is going to be at Naley's tonight." Brooke said, cutting her off she knew what she was asking.

Peyton's eyes widen " How did you k...

"Please, I know when you are thinking of Lucas, you still get that distance look." Brooke smiled, "Going to have to face him sometime Peyton, I'm not sure how long you're in town for, but I hope you a least see him before you leave. He does know your here."

"He does?" Peyton questioned, Brooke nodded, "I want to see him, I've missed him, just not to sure if he wants to see me."

"He does , believe me, he does." Brooke shot her a wink, then walked out the room, with Andrew. Leaving Peyton wondering what she meant,

* * *

><p>Later the evening, "Haley," Nathan said, as he laughed, "Why are you freaking out, it's just Peyton."<p>

"I know, but I want everything to be prefect, " his wife said, as she walked back to the stove. "She a mother now, can you believe it?" Haley shook her head, still not able to process that Peyton Sawyer has finally return home, with a baby.

"I know it was a shock to me to," Nathan said, he was totally shocked when Brooke filled then in this morning.

"A single mother, can you believe that?"

"Haley it's her life, and lots of girls are raising kids on their own."

"I know, but I just never pictured, Peyton to be one. "

"No, You pictured the same thing, that Brooke picture and, I pictured, "Nathan said, as he walked over to his wife. " We pictured Peyton returning home single in still in love with Lucas."

"Yeah," she said, as she turn to face him. " Kinda of thought she was going to be my sister in-law one day." she whispered sadly..."She was suppose to have Lucas baby, not someone else's"

"Did you tell Lucas ?" Nathan asked, as he held her.

"I told him we were having a dinner for Peyton, but I didn't tell him about the baby."

"You think he'll show up?"

"Yeah, I know he's acting like he doesn't care, but he want's to see Peyton. I know he does"

"You know Julian told me, Lucas told him a few months ago, that he still loved Peyton." Nathan shook his head, " Do you think Peyton still loves Luke?'

"I don't know," She shrugged her shoulders, "If doesn't really matter now, she a mother, and even though Broo...

"We're here!" Brooked, yelled, stopping Naley's conversation.

Nathan and Haley shared a small kiss before walking into their living room to greet their guest."Peyton," Haley said, as she walked over to her. "It's really good to see you, I've missed you." she said, as she hugged her.

"I've miss you to Haley."

"Long time Sawyer," Nathan said, as she pulled his friend into a hug. "I hope you plan on sticking around for a while,"

"I do." She said, as she hugged Nathan. "I missed you Nate."

"Same here,"

"Oh my God, Peyton, Brooke. told us you had a baby, but she didn't do him justice about how adorable he is" as she coon over the baby.

"Well. what can I said, he takes after his mother. " Peyton teased, as she looked up at Nathan who still had his arm wrapped around her.

"Somebody think's a lot of herself, huh?" Nathan teased back, " But it's true he is a cute thing just like his mother."

"Thank you Nathan."

"Give me the baby Haley," Nathan said, as he walked over to her

"No" Haley whined "I just got him, I miss holding a baby."

"First off, get it out of your mind, we got a son, in one son is enough, for now" Nathan said, everyone laughed at him. "Second whatever you are fixing is probably burning so give me the baby and go finish dinner."

"Fine" she said, as she handed, Andrew over to her husband. " But he's mine when I get done."

"Where is Jamie?" Peyton questioned, as she sat down

"Oh, he's with Skillz, playing ball, he'll be back soon." Nathan said, as he rocked the baby.

"So Peyton how is life?'

"Life is good, Nate, I have no complains"

"Well, we got another twenty minutes in everything should be ready," Haley said, as she walked back into the room. She was lying, she just turn down the oven, hoping to spare sometime. She knew Lucas was probably at home debating to come or not.

"I want one" Brooke said, as she took Andrew out of Nathan's arms.

"One thing at a time, Baby." Julian said, "Lets focus on us right now, than a baby."

"Aww he sleeping,"

"Lay him in his playpen Brooke, he'll be fine." Peyton said,

"Ok."

Everyone watched as Brooke laid down the sleeping baby, in covered him up. "God is so cute "

"So Peyton, how does if feel to be a mom?' Haley asked, as she sat on Nathan's lap.

"Oh My God, it's a wonderful feeling...my whole life change, he's my first priority on everything... he's my everything." Peyton smiled,

"Yeah, it is" Haley said, she knew exactly how Peyton felt. They all sat there talked, till the timer went off. "Come on I guess dinner is done. "

"Hale's where's your rest room?" Peyton asked,

"Upstairs on the right second door."

"Thanks,"

A few minutes later Peyton walked down the stairs, as soon as she reached the bottom, the front door open. Peyton frozen, as she looked up. Blue eyes locked with her green eyes.

"Hey Lucas," she said, in a low soft voice a few seconds later. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. He looked good, really, really good. Much older than she remembered, He was wearing just jeans and dress shirt, but yet he still managed to take her breath away...

Lucas has spent the day preparing for this, he had told himself that he was going to stop by just to say hi. Than make up some lame excuse to leave. All thoughts went out of his head when he saw her. She was wearing a simple black dress that looked casual, but dressy at the same time. He knew he had to thank Brooke for that. Her hair was curly and the sides were pinned back. She was wearing a thin layer of make up. It was just enough to make her look radiant. She had a pair of heels on that really show off her amazing legs that he loves and missed so mush. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey Peyton." he said smiling, as he shut the door. " You look amazing." he wasn't sure why he said it, but he just could not say it. She is Peyton Sawyer for god sake. She always looks amazing.

"Thank you" she blushed a little. "You look good."

Lucas smiled, at the sight of her blushing at his comment, "So how have you been?"

"Good and, you?' She asked, as she wrapped are arms around herself.

"I've been better."

"I've missed you Luke." She whispered, then bit her lip as she waited for his reply.

She was shocked when he walked over to her in pulled her close, "I've missed you to Peyton." he said, as he hugged her. "I really missed you." he whispered, as he still hugged her.

The ex-lovers stood there hugging for a long time, like they were afraid to let go. Taking in the feel of being in each others arms again.

Little did the know that eight eyes were watching them. "I think we should leave them alone." Julian whispered.

"Shut Julian, we have waited a long time for this ." Haley whispered,

"Yeah. we have right to see what happens." Brooke said, as she poked her boyfriend.

"We need to know if their is still a spark there." Haley said

"I'm hungry." Nathan said.

"To damn bad." Brooke told him, "This is way more important then you eating."

"Come guys. let them work out whatever it is between them alone." Julian said, as he try to pull Brooke away.

"No, stop it."

"I agree with Julian, I think Peyton and Lu...

"It doesn't matter what you think.." Brooke yelled. Causing the two in front of them to break apart. "Damn it Nathan."

Lucas and Peyton's eyes widen as the notice their friends watching, "What are you guys doing?" Lucas asked,

"Um..."

"Looking for Brooke's contact." Haley said, as she looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, that's right?' Brooke said, as she looked down at the floor to.

"B,Davis since when did you start wearing contacts?" Peyton asked, as she walked over to her.

"Since...always"

"Ok"

Julian and Nathan just shook their heads, "I'm hungry" Nathan said, as he walked to the dinner room.

"Me to" Julian said,

"I'm going to go check on Andrew, first. " Peyton said, as she walked away.

Lucas closed his eyes, "damn" he said to himself. He totally forgot she brought someone with her. "So is he her boyfriend or fiancée, is she married. " he whispered, the last part.

Brooke and Haley looked up at him, "No Luke she's not married, she's not engaged." Brooke said, with a smile. She laughed when she notice the relief on his face.

"So he's her boyfriend?'

"No, he not her boyfriend either." Brooke said, as she walked over towards him.

Lucas give her a confused look, "Then who's Andrew, Brooke?'

"He's her son Lucas." She whispered softly. "Peyton has a son."


	3. Chapter 3

**He Didn't Have To Be...**

Chapter 3

Peyton has a son, Peyton has a son, Peyton has a son...Brooke's words repeated over and over, in Lucas's head. " A son?" he whispered softly, She had a baby with someone else, this was so not what he was expecting. He was planning on her being engaged or meeting her boyfriend. He could handle her being with someone, cause he knew it wouldn't last once's they seen each other again. He never thought she would have a baby. Well. he always thought about her having children, his children, not someone else's.

"Yeah, she does, a beautiful son." Brooke said, As she and Haley stared at him sadly, They both knew he still had feeling for Peyton, Even thou Lucas has never came straight out in said it to either one of them. Lindsay, called Haley a few days after the break up, telling her she couldn't be second anymore. And she didn't want to share his heart anymore. It didn't take Haley long to put two in two together, she knew who the other one in his heart was. The same girl who has been in his heart since the 7th grade.

"Wow!" he said, as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "Just Wow!"

"Took us by surprise to," Haley whispered

"Is there any chance that it's mine?' he questioned, as he opened his eyes.

"Hell no!" Brooke protested a little to loud, You two haven't been together in three years. So how in the hell do you think the baby could be yours?" Brooke asked, him in a very annoyed voice..

Lucas sighed, " well, I wasn't sure how old her son was, I was just wondering if by some chance, if she gotten pregnant before we broke up, and never tol...

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Lucas Scott!" Peyton yelled,angrily making them all jump, Her voice was so cold, and annoyed, laced with angrier. Peyton had overheard the conversation, she was kind of glad Brooke told Lucas, cause she didn't think she would have the heart to do. She was about to step back into the room, when she heard Lucas asks, if the baby was his.

Her yelling cause Julian and Nathan to reappear back into the same room, They all stood there staring at her, waiting on her reaction.

"How in the hell could you even asks something like that?" Peyton said, as she crossed her arms over her chest, her voice still cold and angry. " I can't believe you."

Lucas looks at Peyton and sighed again, he then shoves his hands into his pockets " I'm sorry Peyton."

"Seriously, Lucas do you really believe I would keep your child away from you?" She said sadly, her eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe he would think she would do something so hurtful.

"Peyt," he whispered, notices the hurt in her voice and her eyes.

"God, Lucas what kind of person do you think I am? She said, as she shook her head, " I would never do that to you or any guy. Lucas, I know how you felt about growing up without a father. Regardless to how things ended between us, I am not that heartless." she said, as she walked over towards him. "Yes I have a son, he is my world Lucas. He isn"t yours, he's six months so I know for the fact he isn't yours." she said sadly, as she looked down at the floor. It's not like she never had dreams, that when she was pregnant, that Lucas was the father. Sometimes, that dream is what kept her going.

Lucas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath then open them looking at her, she was still looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Peyton" Lucas said in a sincere voice. " She looked up and met his eyes. "I know that you would never keep my child from me, you're not that kind of girl. And Peyton, I know your not heartless, you have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. That's one of the things I love about you." he whispered softly, as he reached for her hand. "I am so sorry Peyton."

Peyton just smiled softly at him, not to sure what to say are do. The way he was looking at her took her back to senior year. When they finally got together, she would do anything to get those days back again.

The couple kept there eyes locked on one another for good five minutes before, Lucas pulled her a little closer to him, In that moment both of them forgot where they were, and that their closes friends were watching from the door way. They forgot why they wasn't' together anymore. He slowly and tentatively started to move his face towards hers and, without thinking she slowly started to move towards his. Before either could stop to think about it their lips met, Unfortunately, Andrew picked that moment to cry out. Peyton immediately broke contact in walked away. She was very thankful for her son waking up at that moment, cause she knew once he kissed her, she would be telling him she still loves him, she never stopped, and that is a road she isn't ready to go down right yet.

Lucas closed his eyes,trying to calm himself down. he rubbed the back of his neck. His heart was pounding and other parts of his body was to. He knew he had to get out of that house," I need some air." he said, as he walked out the front door without looking at anyone.

* * *

><p>"That was incredibly uncomfortable." Nathan said, as he looked at Brooke and Haley.<p>

"No it wasn't." Haley said, "It was kind of sweet."

"Well, Haley I think we got our answer." Brooke said, as she smiled at the three of them

"Answer to what?' Julian asked, clearly not understanding what was going on.

" If Peyton was still in love with Lucas, cause we all know thanks to Lindsay, that Lucas is still in love with Peyton. Even thou he's never admitted it to any of us." Brooke said, as she starting thinking of ways to get them back together.

"Well, he did tell Julian." Nathan said, as it was no big deal.

"What?' Brooke questioned, as she turned around to face Julian who was giving her his I'm sorry look.

"Look, I'm sorr..

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this? Brooke yelled, "When did this happen?'

"Um.. last month I think. why?"

"Last month," she yelled a bit louder. "What did he say...

"What did who say?" Peyton asked, as she walked back in the room holding Andrew.

Brooke turned around and smiled " Aww there's my godson." she said, as she walked over in took the baby out of Peyton's arms. "Is my little man getting hungry."

Peyton raised her eye brow at her, knowing she was totally ignoring her question. "Yeah, he probably is hungry."

"Peyton we have a high chair in the kitchen if you want to use it." Haley said, "Nathan take Peyton into the kitchen so she can feed that adorable baby."

Nathan smiled, knowing that the girls wanted Peyton out of the room, so they can get more answers out of Julian. "Come on Sawyer,"

Peyton took Andrew back from Brooke, she looked around the room, frowning when she noticed Lucas wasn't no where around. She shook her head before following Nathan.

"Tell us every detail Julian." Haley said, as soon as their friend was out of the room.

Julian rolled his eyes, "Fine, Luke and I were, doing a scene for the movie one night, you know the one at Dan's party, where Lucas told Peyton that he wanted everything with her but, she just wanted sex and she walked away from him that night?" Both girls nodded, "Well, right after that scene was done, Lucas said, I still want that. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I questioned him. He sighed and, said I still wanted everything with Peyton. "

"Oh my god" Brooke said, as she clapped her hands.

"Did he actually say he was still in love with her." Haley asked, she need to make should before she confronted Lucas on it.

"Yes, I was getting to that part,if Brooke would be quite." He joked, as he got a glare for his girlfriend,"Anyway's, he said, after all this time, I still want everything with her, she broke my heart, completely broke me. And I still want everything with her, we haven't seen each other in three years, we haven't talked in two, but I'm still so freaking in love with her."

"This is awesome" Brooke screamed, " You know what this means"

"I'm afraid to asks?' Julian said, as Brooke slap his arm "ouch"

"It means you and Nathan start working on Peyton, pushing her towards Lucas, and Julian and I will work on Lucas pushing him towards Peyton " Haley said, as she smiled big. "It might not even take much pushing, they haven't seen each other in three years. But the spark still there, if Andrew didn't cry out, you know the would have ended up kissing."

" I know" Brooke said way to cheerful.

"Wait why Brooke and Nathan and me and you?" Julian asked confusedly.

"Cause I'm Peyton's best friend and Nathan is like her other best friend, and Haley is Lucas best friend and you and Lucas have got really close lately, he must already trust you, for him to tell you something that personal. " Brooke said, as she grab both their hands "Come on I'm hungry."

"Wait?' Haley said, as she stopped her friend " We still have no clue about Andrew's father. How do we know if he is really out of the picture?"

Brooke's eyes widen, "Yeah I totally forgot about that, well all I know is Peyton was in love with him, he just didn't love her. I figured I'll give her few days or so, before I questioned her again about it."

"Makes sense," Haley said.. "I ju.. " Haley started, but stopped when the door open, Lucas walked back in looking nervous. " I knew he couldn't leave ," she smiled...

"Are we going to eat or not?' Lucas asked, as he walked towards the dinning room.

* * *

><p>After two hours of eating and talking and catching up, Lucas finally walks over in sit down beside Peyton. He was watching her from across the table for the past two hours, she was holding her son. He watched as she kissed his cheek, his forehead, his tummy, he loved how her face lit up every time the baby would giggle. He loved seeing this side of Peyton, the mom side, he just wished it was his baby she was holding instead of well, whoever the father was. He still had some questions about that.<p>

"I'm sorry about early" He said, as he sat down beside her, even thou he kind of wasn't, he really did want to kiss her.

"Me to., that shouldn't have happen." she lied, as she continued to stare at her son.

" Kind of got caught up in the moment" he smiled, as she looked over at him ." Do y..."Lucas began but was cut off by his nephew's voice.

"Mommy, I'm home" Jamie yelled, as he ran into the room, "Hey uncle Lucas. who's that?' he asked, pointing to Peyton and the baby.

"Jamie, honey remember mommy and daddy told you, that we had and old friend coming to town" Haley said, as she stood up, Jamie nodded his head. "Well honey this is your Aunt Peyton, and that is her son."

" P. Sawyer had a baby?" Skillz said, in a shocked voice as he entered the room. "Damn." he said, as he walked closer to her. Peyton stood up and surprised everyone by handing Lucas the baby, who gladly accepted it. She then walked over in give Skillz a hug.

"Hey Skillz, how have you been?"She asked, as she pulled back.

"Pretty great, you looking good, " Skillz said, as he looked her up in down. " Your still fine as hell, even after having a baby you still hot. " he said, as he winks at her.

"Shut up," Peyton laughs. as she slaps his shoulder.

"Hey Jamie!" Peyton said, as she walks over to the four-year old who is sitting on Brooke's lap now.

"Hi."

"You are so cute, thank god you take after your mother" She teased, cause everyone in the room to laugh, but Nathan who sticks his tongue out at her.

She walked back over to Lucas smiling down at him, her heart swelling at the sight in front of her. Lucas was hold Andrew so close to his chest like he was afraid he was going to drop him. "He's really cute Peyton." Lucas said, as she sat back down in front of him.

" Yes he is." she whispered, as she rubbed her son's back. "Lucas, I can take him" Peyton said, with a soft smile holding her arms out for Andrew.

"He's ok." Lucas said smiling back at her." I don"t mind. He's got your eyes Peyt, " he whispered softly, as they locked eyes again.

"See this is going to be really easy. "Brooke whispered to Haley, who agreed, "They look like couple, coon over their son."

"They sure do." Haley said, as she watched to two tickle the baby in Lucas's arms. She wants to be happy, for them cause they both deserve their happy ending. But she had some doubts in her mind. Nothing really is ever easy with Lucas and Peyton. She's hoping she's wrong this time.

"Aunt Peyton" Jamie asked, "What's the baby name?"

"Andrew Davis Sawyer." Peyton said as she ran her hand over his brown hair.

Hearing that Andrew was carrying Peyton's last name, kind of lifted Lucas's sprites, but then his mind was wandering again. He needed to know, why he has her last name, where is his father, was this a result of a one night stand. Even thou he knew in his heart, Peyton wasn't that kind of girl. she doesn't do one night stands.

"Where's his daddy?" Jamie asked innocently, causing all the adults to stop what they were doing and look at Peyton.

Lucas watched as she closed her eyes, and she bit her bottom lip. He knew she was thinking what she should say. "Um. well Jamie, honey. Andrew here." she said, as she brushed his soft cheek. She wasn't to sure what she was more nervous about. The fact that all her friends are standing in the room waiting her answer, or was it cause Lucas was staring at her. She was pretty sure it was the last one. "Andrew, doesn't have a daddy." she whispered, as her eyes glossed over.

"Why?"

"Jamie..." Haley said, "Some kids just don't have a daddy or a mommy, for different reasons. Honey"

"Oh...so Andrew is one of those's kids" Jamie said, as he hopped down off of Brooke's lap. He walked over to Peyton and Lucas. " I have a great daddy," he said, as he smiled over at Nathan. " I will share my daddy with Andrew, nobody should not have a daddy." he said, as he played with Andrew's hand.

Peyton's eyes widen, she couldn't believe what he just said, Jamie was sure wise beyond his years."Excuse me." Peyton said, as she jumped up, she was trying hard not to cry in front of the little boy.

They all exchanged looks, " I'll go" Lucas said, as he handed Andrew over to Haley, but before walking away he kissed the baby's forehead. Making Brooke and Haley smile.

Lucas walked outside to find Peyton sitting by the pool, she was crying and, shaking, "You ok?"

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I acted like that. Jamie is so sweet. "

"Yeah he is." Lucas said, as he sat down beside her, he wanted to know about Andrew's father, but didn't know how to asks without getting her more upset.

"I'm not slut." she bluntly said, causing Lucas to look at her confusedly.

" I never said, you was." He said, totally confused by her remark. "Peyton...

" I know what everyone's thinking, but their wrong, I didn't have a one night stand, I didn't just have sex with some random guy. I am not that kind of girl." she cried,

"I know your not." he whispered, as he reached for her hand. "We all know your not."

"I was in love Lucas, I was in love. I was happy, but..." she said, as her voice breaks. " He just didn't love me back."

"Who in the hell wouldn't love you back," he said it with such disbelief, that Peyton give him a small smile. "Take a walk with me." he couldn't for the life of him think of any guy crazy enough not to love Peyton Sawyer. "We can talk, just you and me."

Peyton looked at him for a second, she knew taking a walk with him meant being alone with him. And he wants to talk which means he wants to know about Andrew's father, and he will probably even want to talk about their break up. "Okay." she whispered, She took a deep breath, she knew this day was coming. So she might as well get it over. "Let me go and asks Brooke to keep and eye on Andrew for me."

They walked back into the house, Lucas knew that she was close to telling him, so he wanted to go somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Peyton, you okay?" Brooke asked, as soon as Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine ." Peyton said, as she give her a hug, "Would it be okay, it I take a walk with Lucas, do you think you could watch Andrew for me."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah sure, How about I just take Andrew back to my place get him settle for the night, if Lucas doesn't mind dropping you off?"

"No I don't mind."

"Okay, thanks Brooke,"

"Where's Jamie?" Peyton asked, Nathan

"Haley's giving him a bath."

"Nate, please tell him and Haley, I'm sorry for running out like that, he probably thinks I'm some crazy woman." She laughs, "I just wasn't expecting him to asks about Andrew's dad. He is one smart little boy there, he must get that from his mom to."

"You're just full if jokes huh?" Nathan teased, "It's fine I'll tell them, but Sawyer we are here for you if you need to talk or just a shoulder to cry on okay?'

"Thank you Nate." she said, as she give him a hug, "Goodnight."

They both say there goodbyes and good nights before stepping outside. The night air was a little cool, so Lucas stopped by his car and grabbed his jacket. He them walked back over to Peyton, and wrapped it around her." I know you get cold easily."

"Thanks"

They walked in silence, for what seems like hours. "So where do we begin?' she asked, breaking the silences, as they stopped walking.

Lucas took a deep breath, kept walking over towards the benches, " Why did you say no?"


	4. Chapter 4

He Didn't Have To Be!

Chapter 4

They walked in silence, for what seems like hours. "So where do we begin?' she asked, breaking the silences, as she stopped walking.

Lucas took a deep breath, kept walking over towards the benches, " Why did you say no?"

Peyton closed her eyes, she knew this was going to be his first question. " I was shocked." she whispered, as she locked eyes with him.

"Shocked?"" he raised, his eye brow, as he sat down on the cold bench. " I get that, but that doesn't tell me why you said no" he sighed, " I went all the way to LA and asked you to marry me. And you said...

" Out of the blue," she answered, cutting him off and raising her hand furiously. "A proposal that was driven by some insecurity that I have never been able to understand," she slightly stuttered, her voice cracking as her emotions started to get the better of her. She felt her heart beat against her chest. " we were suppose to have forever Lucas, we wrote it on my door. Lucas and Peyton True Love Always, What happen to always Lucas?"

"Insecurity?" he questioned fast as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the far edge of his knees, clasping his hands together. "Right." He paused, glancing down onto the ground as he collected his thoughts. "Let me tell you how you get always, Peyton," he drawled out and Peyton could swear that she detected slight bitterness to his tone, the sound making her already upset fluttering stomach flip. "When a man asks you to marry him you say _yes_, you don't say _no_ and call him insecure!"

"I never said no!" she protested, her usual calm voice rising as the feeling of frustration started to seep into her. She sighed with irritation and motioned between them. "I said that I loved you and that I did want to marry you someday." She let out a desperate breath, she waited for him to respond. As she paced back in forth. "I just wanted sometime," she whispered, more to herself, but he heard her.

Lucas shook his head, and run his hand over his face, he sighed deeply, "I know." he whispered, softly a few moments later.

His answer shocked her and stopped her from pacing, "What?"

'If we could go back I would give you all the time you needed.'

The revelation makes Peyton's heart thump loudly in her chest, she couldn't have heard him correctly. His gaze catches hers, her heart still skips a beat every time they lock eyes.

'If we could go back, I'd say yes.' She confessed quietly.

His mouth forming a little smile, he shakes his head, "I thought you were going to say yes, that night, I never thought you would say no or someday."

" I'm so sorry, we were 19 and we had our d...

"I know Peyton, " He said, as he stood up, "I'm not to upset over you saying someday anymore, I was at first. Brooke made me realize that I was scared of us drifting apart. So that's why I hopped on a plane in the middle of the night. I thought you would say yes and, come back with me and, then we were be together. I was jealous of Nathan and Haley, I wanted what they had, but you didn't say yes, and, it broke me, completely just broke me, then I got a call about my book, so I flew to New York to meet with the company, ran into Brooke, I told her I didn't know what I was going to without you, she told me to take time to focus on getting my book done, then get you back. That was my plan."

She stood in front of him shocked, she didn't think, this conversation was going to go that easy. "So what happen to your plan then." she asked, cause no one told her he was planning on coming back to her.

He laughed, "That's what I ask myself everyday."

She looks at him confusedly, she hates that she can't read him like she use to.

He rubs the back of his neck subconsciously and places his hands in his pockets and it is such a throwback to the Lucas she used to know that it makes her heart ache. "Why didn't you come to the book signing two years ago?"

She looked away from him, for a moment. She bit her bottom lip, as she debated what to say to him. She knows she could lie to him and, tell him that she knew they wasn't meant to be. Or that they just missed their chance. But why lie? He had be honest with her so far tonight. So she might as well be honest with him. She took a deep breath and looked at him, was about to speak..

" are you going to answer me or ignore me?" he was getting upset with her now. " come on Peyton I deserve to know, what was so freaking important that you couldn't get away for just a second to show me you cared."

" first off I've always cared Lucas, even when I didn't want to I still care, even when you wasn't mine I still cared." she said. As she looked away, she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

" then please tell me why you didn't com...,,

" I was there jackass!" she yelled cutting him off, them closing her eyes.. " I was there" she whispered. Then looked up at him. She noticed his shocked face, his eyes were widen,his mouth open. She could tell he had so many questions running through his mind. " I...I was there Lucas, I walked in very nervous, I had a millions of things going through my mind. I was trying to figure out what to say to you. I always felt comfortable with you, but in that moment I seen the broad that was at the front with your picture on it. I got so nervous. I took a few seconds to come myself down. "

" so what made you walk away?" he asked, as he stepped closer to her.

" I saw the girl you was with I f..,

" what girl?"

" I don't know her name, all I know is what I saw."

"what did you see Peyton?"

" I saw her give you a kiss on your cheek, and the way you looked at her. I couldn't take it, so I left, I'm sorry Lucas, I really wanted to be there for you. God I was so proud of you and I wanted to tell you, but..,

He was now standing inches away from her, still processing that she was there. She was proud of him., but then she seen Lindsay kiss him and she left. " Peyton you left because you saw some girl kiss me on the cheek?"

" yes, well I left cause I saw the way you looked at her. And even thou I was so proud of you. I just wasn't stronger enough to meet your new girlfriend. " she whispered the last part.

He shook his head, he couldn't believe this was happening. " Peyton the girl you saw me with her name is Lindsay, she is my Editor, Not my girlfriend."

"what?"

"she kissed me for good luck, I never even thought about her in that way, well not till after that night."

" what do you mean?" she was confused now.

" since you didn't show up and I felt rejected, Lindsay asked me out for coffee. I thought you were over me, so I decided to move on. Lindsay and I started dating a few weeks later."

"oh," was all she could say, they always have bad timing. She couldn't believe her luck. If she was just a little stronger in walked over to him. They probably would be together now. Hell they would have probably been married. " I thought you had moved on, so a month later I went out with Andrews father."

Lucas just stared at her. " so how did you meet him?" he really didn't want to know, but he was very curious to who and where Andrews dad was.

" I meet him when I first moved to LA, he was one of my bosses. He asked me out on a daily basis. I turned him down everyday."

" why?"

" well, the first twenty times he asked me out. We were still together." she said, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

" you never told me that guys were asks you out in LA."

" Luke, a girlfriend doesn't tell her boyfriend who is 3,000 miles away that she gets hit on everyday by her boss. I didn't need you worrying."

" yeah I guess you got a point." he sound so defended. " so Andrews dad is your boss?"

"yes"

"oh, so you see him everyday?"

" not anymore." she said in a whisper. " everyday he would ask me to come to the club with him, or grab coffee with him. I turn him down everyday, but one day he came in, he asked me to come see the Fray in concert with him. You know me I couldn't pass up a free concert."

Lucas just nodded, and smiled a little.

" Lucas if I tell you about Andrews father will you promise me, you won't tell a soul. I want to tell Brooke, and when I'm really I'll tell Nathan and Haley."

" sure, but Peyton you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to"

" I want to tell you, I just don't want your pity. After the concert we started to hang out more, at work, going for coffee, having lunch together, sharing late dinners. It went on like that for like two months. We were building a friendship, but somewhere along the way our friendship build into something else ."

" like us" he whispered.

" no we were different, way, way different." she said, as she locked eyes with him. He just smiled, he knew what she meant.

" anyway's, we had a lot in common. We both loved our job, we both loved music, we spend every waking moment together. He told me he loved me, and my dumb self believed him. " she said in sad tone.

Lucas watched as she tried to hide her tears. He reached for her hand" come here" he said, as he pulled her over to the table. He sat down on top of the table in pulled her to sit in between his legs. He then wrapped his arms around her, bring her as close to him as he could. He's not sure why he did it, but he knew she need to be comforted. And she once told him she felt safe, and happy in his arms. " you don't have to go on if you don't want to."

Peyton sighed, as she laid her head back against his chest. She hadn't felt this safe or warm or happy in three years. He always knew how to calm her down. " no I need to tell someone, it's just hard talking to you."

" why?"

" who talks to their ex about their love life.?"

" yeah it's crazy, but let's for tonight pretend we are just two old friends catching up with each other." he smiled down at her.

" okay," she sighed again. " his name is Justin, in I thought we had a pretty good relationship. Six months in to our relationship he made me a head producer at the new office they opened up in New York. I was so excited Lucas, I was getting everything I ever wanted. I had a say in who we sighed, and what gigs were played. The money wasn't to bad either." she laughed, she was right the money was more than, she ever thought she could make. The way things were going she would never go with our money again. Andrew will for sure have a everything he could ever want. But a father, that thought alone cause her to cry.

" it's okay Peyt," Lucas said, as he lifted her chin up. He wiped her eyes, he still wasn't to sure how this Justin guy hurt her. But it was killing him that she was so hurt my this jackass. He wished he knew who this guy was, he'll take a trip to New York himself to beat the shit out of him.

" I'm sorry Luke,"

" hey you have nothing to be sorry about Peyton. " he said, as he smiled at her.

" Andrew is my world, I just want to make him happy. Give him a good life. Be a good mom, I just never thought I would have to do it alone." she cried

" Peyton you are a good mom, I seen that tonight, you light up when you talk about him. That little boy is already adores you. And you are not alone you have all of us." he said as he kissed the top of her head. " I think I turn our alright, without a dad. My mom was amazing, she would love to be there for you if you ever need to talk. To someone who had been through what you're going through." he sighed a little.

They sat there for a little while, " he's married..." she said, breaking the silent's

Her words caught him off guard " what?"

" Justin is married" she whispered.

" you slept with a married man." he said in a bitter tone.

"yes and no" she whispered

"what the hell do you mean yes and no?" he said, as he let go of her. he was upset, he never thought Peyton would be the kind of girl to sleep with a married man. Not his Peyton.

" yes he was married, and no I didn't know."

" how did you not know?". He yelled,

She pulled away from him. " it's not like he had a tattoo on his freaking forehead Lucas, that stay I'm married." she yelled. She left out a scream. " he wasn't wearing a ring. he never worn a ring, the whole time I knew him. His office had no pictures in it. No one ever came to visit him. No one ever said anything about him being married. He told be he was very single the first night we went out."

Lucas soften a little, " so how did you find out?"

She started to paces again, he just sat there watched her. " we where together for 8 months and, I was living in New York for two months, when I found out I was ten weeks pregnant. And you know me I freaked out. I was even scared to tell him. So I didn't, we didn't get to see each other that much, after I moved to New York. He was busy in LA, and I had the company opening to get ready for. So I kept it a secret, the only one I told was my assistant Megan. She was really good to me through the whole thing, even after I had Andrew. She kept me grounded. I own her a lot."

" well at least you had someone who was there for you. But you know if you would have told Brooke she would have be there for you to."

" I know, I can't really explain why I didn't tell her. I never even really told her about Justin. I told her I was seeing someone, but I never told her how serious it was. "

" so when did you finally tell Justin?" he asked.

"when I was sixteen weeks, I was showing a little not much. He flew in for the opening. And to meet some of the people I signed. I planned on fixing him dinner. Then telling him, but it didn't go that way." Lucas sat there still listening he knew telling this to him was hard that's why. He didn't push her, he let her go at her speed. "about a few hours into the opening party. He wanted to hit up a new club a friend of his told him about. So we did, when we got there he ordered me a drink, and I told him I didn't want to drink tonight I just wanted water. he got mad at me. And went over to these other girls in started to flirt with them."

"what that hell?" Lucas said, a little to loud.

"yeah I know" she smiled at his reaction " so I left, about two hours after I left he decided to come over. It was like three in morning. When he was banging on my door. I got up to leave him in, before neighbors called the cops. He was drunk," she bit her lip, as she remember what happen. She knew she couldn't tell him what happen next. She knew he wouldn't want to hear about the way he stormed into her apartment and pushed her up against the wall. Or how she went from being pissed at him one minute to wanting him the next.

"Peyton, you okay?"Lucas asked, after moments of quietness.

She left out a puff of air, " let's just say we got into a fight, he notice the baby bum. He wasn't happy about it all." she said, as she still thought about what happen. They were making out up against the wall he removed her shirt. Kissing down her neck, then her collarbone, then her breast, then her stomach, which he pulled back in said" what the hell?" He let her fall to the floor, didn't even help her up, or to see it she was okay.

"he said how far along are you? I told her him, he said, a lot of stuff, hurtful stuff. Lucas," She began to cry harder. " Asking me if I plan it? If I was sure he was the father?"

"I'm sorry" Lucas said, as he walked over towards her.

"that's not even the worst part Luke" she cried again.

"what was the worst part?" he asked, as he put his hands on her hips.

" he asked, how much money will it take to make this problem go away?" She said, as she started to play with the buttons on his shirt.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Peyton I'm so sorry, he's an ass peyt, a true freaking ass." he pulled her into a tight hug. She cried.

"I told him I wasn't killing our baby, he said I don't want it, if you keep this baby you and I are done. So I said then, I guess we are done. He punched the wall in, said you are not going to ruin my family." she took a deep breath. " I said your what? And that's when he told me, he was married for the last ten years, and he had three kids, and he doesn't want or need anymore damn kids. He was only with me cause I was hot and fun, he didn't need anything serious. I told him to go hell, then I kicked him out of my apartment."

" Oh, Peyton, he's a jackass, he didn't deserve you, you deserve so much better." he said, as he kept holding her. " god I wish I could change things for you."

She smiled at him, " I wouldn't change a thing, cause changing things mean, I would have never had Andrew. He's the best thing to ever happen to me Lucas."

" I know, but still it sucks that you had to go through it. So he never met Justin?"

" no, Megan called him when I went into labor, he told her that I need to call the other guys, I was sleeping with cause he sure ain' that bastard father," she shook her head, "He call our son a bastard."

Lucas was pissed now he pulled back , " I so want to meet this guy. Maybe Nathan and I should take a trip to LA?"

Peyton shook her head, " Lucas that wouldn't solve anything . It sucks, that he doesn't want anything to do with his child, but it's his choice. I just want to be the best mom I can be. I want him to grow Up knowing he is loved. That's why I came home."

" are you staying for good?" he asked, his voice full of excitement

Which didn't go unnoticed my Peyton. " I think I might, I love it here, I have all my friends here. So I was thinking about it, I mean, I still have my job. I really don't want to mess that up. But I feel more happy, more alive here. Andrew would love it here, I know he would be love and cared for. I just want him to be happy, I want to be happy. You know what I mean?"

" yeah, I know, Tree Hill sure hasn't been the same without you Peyton. I hope you do stay. It would be nice to have you back in my life again, I miss us." He said, so seriously his blue eyes glazed with tears.

" yeah it would be nice to have you back in my life to. I miss our friendship to," she said, as she hugged him.

"yeah, I missed it to. " he whispered sadly, he wasn't talking about their friendship, not that he didn't miss it, he just thought, that the vibe he was getting from her tonight. That she wanted to give their relationship another try. But he guessed he was wrong. " come on let's get you to Brooke's it's already two a.m. She's probably freaking out." he laughs,

He drove her back to Brooke and Julian's, he walked her to the door. " thank you for listening tonight Lucas, I hope I didn't bore you to death." she teased,

" no you didn't, I glad that you told me, thank you, for telling me Peyton, it means a lot that you told me first. If you need anything just call me or come by the school. I'm the coach over there now. "

"I will I promise."

"Night Peyton"

"Night Lucas " she said, as she hugged him. She went to kiss his cheek, but Lucas turn his head, they ended up lip to lip. It was just a peck, Peyton pulled back, slightly shocked " sorry I meant to kiss your cheek. "

" I know, " was all he said, as he lifted her chin, then kissed her again. This one being more passionate. He needed to see if the spark was still there. He knew if was, just from the way it felt to hold her tonight. But he really need to kiss her, a simple kiss contains so much.

Peyton smiled, as she pulled away. She forgot how good it was to kiss him. " I should really go inside."

He nodded, that kiss told him that, she was feeling the something he was. He smiled , then peck her lips one more time. " night again Peyton." he whispered. Then walked back to his car.

Peyton walked into Brooke's house feeling like a teenager again. There was still something between them. And she was hoping he noticed it to. She was definitely coming home for good now. But she still had her job, and she would be a fool to walk away from her dream job. She walked into her room, smiled at her best friend who was sleeping on her bed. Then noticed Andrew sleeping in a crib. She kiss his forehead, then changed her clothes, before climbing into her bed with Brooke.

" did you guys have sex?" Brooke asked, as she felt the bed dip. She opened her eyes and smiled at her best friend.

" no B. Davis, we talked, we had a long over due talk. It was nice."

" so could you two be getting together again anytime soon?"

" I think it could head that way, the chemistry is still there. But I have label in New York and I have Andrew, I really don't think I have time to date."

"Peyton we are talking about Lucas Scott here. He won't be just a date, or just a boyfriend. He wouldn't want to be that, he would want to be your husband."

"Brooke, I'm not ready f.,,

" Peyton I know it soon, but that what he's going to want. He's been wanting to be your husband since high school. And you and I both know he will make a great husband, and he would be amazing father to Andrew. He still loves you Peyton."

Peyton's eyes when wide, " did he tell you that?"

" No" Brooke said. As she reached for her hand. " he told Julian, and I think you played a big roll in his and Lindsay break up. "

Peyton didn't say anything else, she let Brooke's words soak in. She didn't even asks him, what happen with him in Lindsay. Was she the real reason for their break up? Was he really still in love with her, after all these years? Was she in love with him still? She shook her head, and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep a few moments later. Dreaming of what life could be like, if she let Lucas Scott back into her in Andrew's life.


	5. Chapter 5

He Didn't Have To Be!

Chapter 5

It's been a month and a half since Peyton's been back in Tree Hill, everything seem right back to the way it use to be. She felt relaxed, she felt happy. Happier than she's been in a long time.

Brooke and Peyton have gotten their friendship back. The two were even closer now then they ever were.

Julian in Peyton became good friends. She felt like she's known him forever. Both Julian and Brooke were spoiling Andrew, they decorated the upstairs bedroom for Andrew. Brooke wanted him to have his own room. Even thou Peyton has told them both that she can't stay with them forever. That she needs to figure out what she's going to do next. If she was staying or going back. But Brooke won't listen. She went out in brought Andrew all new furniture, clothes, toys, etc. Brooke was for sure going to be his favorite aunt.

Her relationship with Nathan and Haley was back on track to. She went to their house twice a week for dinner. She adored Jamie, Jamie treated Andrew like he was his little brother.

Skillz stopped by every once in a while. To see his little new nephew.

Everything and everyone seemed. To be falling into place. Life was good, she was happy and most importantly Andrew was happy. Yes he's just a baby, So how could you tell if a seven months old baby is happy or not. she didn't really know, But she felt he knew he was loved more now, then before, He had three uncles and two aunts and a cousin.

And he had Lucas, she had Lucas. Lucas was back in her life. They were friends again, things between them were back to the way it was, before they started dating. Expect they flirted a lot now, She liked that a lot. She never asked him about his break up yet. She just didn't want to ruin the time they were spending together.

"I miss Julian" Brooke said, as she walked through the door. Throwing her purse down, on the table. Julian and Lucas were in LA, Julian's dad need to see both of then about a new movie idea he came across.

" Brooke it's only been three days." Peyton said, as she continue to make dinner.

" I know but we never been more than a night apart. "

Peyton just shook her head, she loved that Brooke was so happy in so in love. " he misses you to B. Davis, "

" he better, I wish he would hurry home. So I can lock him up in the bedroom for a few days." Brooke winked, at her

"TMI Brooke" Peyton teased,

" I'm sorry P. Sawyer I miss sex" Brooke said, as she poured herself glass of wine. " don't you miss sex" she asked, as she poured Peyton a glass to.

" I have a baby, Brooke I don't have time for sex. "

"when was the last time you had sex?"

" about a week before I find out I was pregnant. "

" wow! That's a long time. You know Luke wouldn't mind helping you out," She smirked. " if you needed to release some sexual tension."

" Brooke we are just friends, that's it."

" yeah yeah, for now, but we all know that you two will be getting together again."

Peyton just rolled her eyes, then started to set the table. She never told anyone about the kiss her in Lucas share that night. He never brought it up, so she didn't bring it up either. She wanted to, but she was afraid of his answer. Just like she wanted to questioned him, about what he was supposed to tell Julian. But she never did.

" you want to eat baby, " Peyton said, as she placed Andrew in his high chair. Just as Peyton and Brooke sat down to eat, Peyton's phone ringed," feed him for me." Peyton asked Brooke, She step outside to take the call, as soon as she went out the door. Julian and Lucas walked in the front door.

" oh my god your back early." Brooke yelled, as she run over to Julian.

" I missed you to babe" Julian said, as he hugged her.

Lucas walked over to Andrew "hey buddy, " he said, as he give him a kiss on the fore head. " I missed you." he then say down in started to feed him, " where is mama at,"

" she's on the phone. " Brooke said, as she looked over at the two. " Luke you don't mind feeding him do you?"

" no Brooke, " he laughed, as Brooke dragged Julian to the bedroom.

Peyton took a deep breath, " hello"

" where the hell are you?"

"I'm in Tree Hill"

" your still in that hick town?"

" what do you want?"

" what do I want, I want to know when your coming back."

" I don't know yet?"

" what do you mean you don't know yet? You told Megan you weren't going to be gone, more than, a few weeks. Peyton its been a month. If you love your job you need to come back now. "

" I can't yet"

" listen to me honey, you have your ass back here in New York, by tomorrow night. Are your fired, you hear me, in you lose your apartment. "

Peyton sighed, "Justin I.,, she started but jumped at the sound of the click. He hung up on her. " your son is fine." she said to no one " thanks for asking. She closed her phone, then closed her eyes. She has to go back there, she just wasn't ready to go or to see him. She wasn't ready to leave her friends either, especially Lucas.

She walked back in the house preparing what to say to Brooke. But was shocked by Lucas sitting there feeding her son. "Hey, your back early" she said, as she closed the door.

Lucas looked at her noticing something was wrong. " yeah Julian missed Brooke so he rushed through the meeting. He said, he needed to be with her for their anniversary this weekend."

" I didn't know it was this weekend"

" yeah two years"

Peyton just nodded, " he missed you."

She said, as she watch her son stare at Lucas.

" I missed him to" he said, as he kissed his cheek. " I missed his mother to."

Peyton looked over at him, " she missed you to."

She fixed him a plate of lasagna, the two sat there eating and talking. About his trip to LA in the little things he missed here while he was gone. Both of them thinking how prefect this feels, sitting at the dinner table eating dinner, with their son. Yeah, this could have been them, Peyton thought,

" I'm going to go give him a bath, then lay him down. "

" I can do it" Lucas said, as he picked Andrew up. " if you don't mind?"

"no I don't mind, I'll clean up the kitchen then. " She watched as Lucas carried Andrew up the stairs. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him that she was going back, to New York. She didn't want to, but she really doesn't have a choice.

* * *

><p>Lucas walks back down stairs a few moments later, smiling, he watches as Peyton ties her hair back with a rubber band that was around her wrist. She walks over to look at the recipe book.<p>

"What are you doing crazy girl?"

She looks over at him, "Making Jamie chocolate cookies, I promised him." she said, as she turned back around. Jamie was supposed to spent the night with her tomorrow night and they were going to make the cookies together, but now that she has to leave in the morning. She hopes if she baked him some cookies, he wouldn't hate her, as much as Brooke and Lucas will.

"Would you like some help?" He asked, as he walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah sure."

"What would you like me to do?"

" you measure out the ingredients and empty them in this bowl here." Peyton reaches into a cabinet for a bowl and puts it down in front of Lucas along with the measuring cups. "while I stir the sugar and butter together."

" Yeah because we both know how well that turned out the last time you tried baking cookies." Lucas jokes looking at her while she gasps and playfully hitting him on the arm.

" Hey! I remember you saying that was the best cookie who've ever had." Peyton sticks out her tongue.

" It wasn't the cookie that tasted good, it was the girl the cookie was on." Lucas says as they make eye contact and smile.

Peyton looks down, leaving Lucas still looking at her, while she starts mixing the sugar and butter together with a beater. Lucas then starts measuring the ingredients then pouring them into the bowl.

Every so often Lucas would sneak glances over his shoulder at Peyton, Peyton finishes mixing the sugar and butter together, turning to Lucas. " Okay. Now lets add all the dry ingredients to the sugar and butter." Lucas walks over to Peyton, pouring the mixture of dry ingredients into her bowl.

" Crack in those two eggs." Peyton tells Lucas pointing to the carton of eggs that are on the counter. Lucas cracks in the eggs and watches and Peyton blends all the ingredients together.

" Luke, Can I ask you something?" She said, as she continue to blend everything together.

Lucas looks over her shoulder. "Yeah, go head"

"Why did you and Lindsey break up?" She asked, in a low voice, still mixing the dough. She bit her lip,as she waited for him to answer. Lucas looked at her, he wondered why she was asking who told her, what did Haley say to her.

"Sorry" Brooke said, as she walked in the kitchen, "I need another bottle of wine." She was smiling a big Brooke Davis smile. "What are you two doing?"" she smirk

"Making cookies"

"At ten clock at night?" Brooke said in a disbelieving voice. She eyed the two.

"I want to take them over to Jamie in the morning, if that's okay." Peyton told.

"So Lucas it take two people to make cookies?" she asked, laughing,

"Brooke, Julian's lonely?" Lucas said, hoping to get her out of the room.

"Fine, I will see you in the morning " she said, then turned to walk back to her room, but stopped before she open her door. "Peyton, it's okay if you want to have company over tonight. Julian and I don't mind."

"Goodnight Brooke." Peyton said, as she blushed, all she heard was Brooke laughing, yeah like she was actually going to ask Lucas to stay the night. Him spending the night with her, would for sure make leaving harder.

Lucas just shook his head, he wasn't sure what all that was about. But you gotta love Brooke, for trying.. "To answer your question, We both realized that we just wasn't right for each other."

"Oh" She said, as she nodded her head, it wasn't the answer she was hoping for. Well, she wasn't really sure what she was hoping for.

Lucas waited for her to say something more, but it never came, he's not sure why he wasn't honest with her. Part of him wants to tell her, and maybe they can give it another try. But the other part of him is scared, that she isn't staying and he will just end up losing her again.

Soon everything is mixed and they finally have their chocolate chip cookie dough, ready to be placed onto a cookie sheet and into the oven.

While Lucas is rolling the dough into small teaspoon sized balls, he looks over at Peyton with a smirk on his face. He reaches over to the batter that had fallen onto the floor by Peyton of course, that is now sitting in a bowl on the far end of the counter. He takes some into his hand and throws it at her, catching her off guard, landing on her arm.

" Luke!" Peyton cries out looking up at a smiling Lucas.

" What?" He asks innocently but can't wipe the smirk off his face.

Peyton grabs an egg out of the carton and throws it at him, landing on Lucas's chest. Peyton laughs as she watches the slimy yolk from the egg slide down his chest.

" You think this is funny?" Lucas asks as he looks down at his shirt then back up at her.

" A little." Peyton smiles

Lucas grabs Peyton by her waist pulling her right up against him they can feel the other's breath on them. They stare into each other's eyes. Peyton looks at his lips then back up into his eyes. Luke slowly inches his face closer to hers. And then she kisses him, It's not chaste or anything peck related. It's filled with so much emotion. She lets her tongue skim his lips and he growls. He pulls back in smiles at her, With a sudden break and a pant for breath,They smiled at each other. He pulls her closer needing to kiss her again. He moved his kiss down, onto her neck causing a slight moan to escape from her.

He moved his mouth back up to her's. She wanted it, he could tell. Her hands were running through his' hair. Their kisses were rushed, chaste at first, slowly growing deeper and longer. Peyton opened her mouth, allowing Lucas' tongue to meet her own again.

She jumped up, wrapping her luscious long legs around Lucas. He grabbed onto her ass, making sure she wouldn't fall. Their kissing continued, deep and passionate as Lucas walked them both to her bedroom. their mouths never parting. He gently throws them both onto her bed with an arm around her waist and the other to catch them and careful not to crush her. She reaches up to help him take off his shirt and then throws it across the room, smiling breathlessly at him. He grabs her face to pull her into another kiss.

He pulled away from her kiss and rested his forehead against hers as they struggled to control their breathing,"God, I've missed you." he whispered, His nose buried in the hollow behind her collarbone..

"I missed you too." Her hands travelling down his back while she pressed herself up against him.

He nodded, "That's really good" he kissed her again. "Now one more thing, before I give you what you want" he wink, as she just laughed. " Don't leave me again." He said, in a serious tone, their eyes locked. She bit her bottom lip. " What aren't you telling me?" he said, in the same voice. He knew she was debating something in her head. He knows her better than she knows herself."What is it Peyton?" their eyes locked together,

"I have to go back to New York." she said, in low voice. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"To get things together, so you can move back for good?" He asked in hopeful voice

"No," she whispered, "Lucas" she said, as he jumped off of her.

"NO!" He yelled, "Your leaving?"

"I'll be back to visit," she said in a annoyed voice." Lucas, I have a job there, friends there, a life there."

"Screw that Peyton, you have friends here, you can get a job here, you have a life here to... I'm here. "

"Lucas I love my job."

"Here we go again, were in the same place we was three years ago." he said, as he put his shirt on, then his shoes.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"We were together you left, your job in LA become more important than me, we fell apart, here we are again." He said, as he runs his hands through his hair. "You came back into my life, make me realize I never stopped loving you, make me want you again, make me fall in love with your son. And now your leaving."

She closed her eyes, trying not to cry in front of him. He just said he loved her son,and he still loved her. "Lucas, I love you, I don't want to lose you " she admitted. as she opened her eyes.

Lucas sighed, he waited a month to hear her say that, " Goodbye Peyton, guess we will see you and another three years." he said, bitterly then walked out of her room.

"Lucas" she cried out...But he didn't come back, she jumped at the sound of the front door slamming...

Peyton immediately broke down, as the door shut. She fell to the bed crying like she hasn't in years. Julian who was listening to the conversation. Rushed out of his room, He pulled her into a hug. He wasn't to sure what to say, he was kinda of upset with her to, she was leaving in that hurt him to, he doesn't think, she realized what damage her leaving was going to do to all her friends. especially, Brooke and Lucas...and maybe Andrew, cause yes he might only be seven months, but he had come attach to every one of her friends...And everyone of her friends loved him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome, I think you're going to love this chapter and the next one. I pretty much got the next one done. So review in let me know what you think...Happy reading to you all...**

* * *

><p>He Didn't Have To Be!<p>

Chapter 6

Peyton sat behind her desk lost in deep thought. She's been back in New York, for three weeks now. Trying to get back on track, but something was off. New York just wasn't the same anymore. She used to love her job, her office was like a second home to her. She spend more time there then she did at her apartment.

" Hey, you okay?" a voice said softly. Peyton continue to stare off. " Peyton ... " the voice, said a little more louder. Causing Peyton to jump a little in her sit. " Sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"

" Megan, it's fine I was just thinking. " Peyton said, as she stood up

" thinking about...,," Megan asked, as she eyed her friend.

" Lots of different stuff" Peyton said, as she shrugged her shoulders

" Hmm, stuff? stuff like Tree Hill, Brooke, Lucas?" Megan said,

Peyton sighed, " yeah, I miss Brooke and Tree Hill and Lucas" she whispered, Brooke wasn't to happy about her leaving, hell none of her friends were. Brooke and Haley cried at the airport, and so did Jamie, which totally broke her heart. Nathan and Julian were sad, but claimed men don't cry, and Lucas well, he didn't show up. Which really sucked, cause she really wanted to see him. She then walked over to the window. " you know it's been raining since I came back." she said, as she watched the rain come down. " maybe, it's a sign."

" A sign?"

" Yeah like I should go back to Tree Hill?"

" Peyton just because it's raining here and it's been raining here for like week. Doesn't mean you sure go back there. Last I heard it was rains in North Carolina to, "

" Yes it does, but I don't know, " she said, as she ran her hands through her hair.

" Peyt, honey if you're not happy here anymore, why don't you go back. "

" I can't, I love my job, I worked so hard to get here. I can't just walk away. "

Megan give her a small smile, " Peyton there's something you should know. " Megan said, as she walked over towards the window. " I've tried to tell you this for over a month now. But I just didn't want you to get hurt anymore then you already were. Plus I wanted to get my fact straight first.

" what" she said, as she turned around. To face her friend.

" Justin and I had words after you left. I told him he was an ass for walking away from his child. He just laughed. Then said I was jealous, cause I wanted him and you had him. I just laughed at him, then he kissed me and I slapped him, he said, I know your jealous of Peyton's life, and I could help you get her life. I asked him what he meant by that, he said, show me what's under that dress, and you can have Peyton's job."

"What?" Peyton yelled, "He did not say that,"

"Yeah, he did Peyton, I wouldn't lie to you." Megan said, as she took a deep breath, "He said, you only got this job, cause someone called his wife telling her he was cheating on her. So he begged Ryan and Brandon to let you go to New York, but they said you wasn't ready and that you couldn't manage a label on your own. So he promise them that if they sign off on you going that he would take the heat if anything happen. "

"I can't believe it." She sighed loudly,

"There's more"

"Please go on." Peyton said, sarcastically,

"so all the bands, and singers that came to you, since you were here. Were all paid to come see you. He wanted you to believe that you actually had a say in the company, but you really didn't. I told him he was a fool, cause your amazing and you know your music and he laughed. he said, seriously? you think she's has talent? Ha that's funny, Peyton doesn't have talent, she will never make it in the music business. She doesn't have what it takes to made it. The only reason she is where she is today is because she's..." Megan stopped, she knew the next part was going to hurt her.

"Cause I'm what Megan." Peyton said, as she watched her friend. Who was looking down at the floor. She knew what she was going to say, but she still needed to hear it.

"He said, cause your..." Megan sighed, " Cause your amazing in bed and an easy lay.."

Peyton's hand flew up in slap Megan across the face. "Oh My God Megan I'm sorry." Peyton cried, as she realized what she did. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I...

Megan was shocked, she really didn't see that coming, "It's okay, Peyton I probably would have did the same thing if I was in your shoes. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you,"

Peyton just nodded, then slowly walked over to her chair, she sat there staring at the mess on her desk. She was speechless, she was mad, she was hurt, she was confused.. "He never believed in me, like he said he did..."

Megan's heart broke for her, "Peyton, you are amazing, he's a freaking asshole, he doesn't know good music if it bit him in the ass. and I believe in you and Brooke believe's and you and I readied the book so I know Lucas believe's in you... Which means everyone in Tree Hill believes in you."

Peyton smiled a little, yeah Lucas believed in her, and she walked away again. She picked up her cell phone in dialed his number, but he didn't answer. She knew he wasn't going to answer, cause she's try calling him a few times since she's left, he never answer. "I'm going to go downstairs and pick up my son for daycare, and go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Megan watched her walk out of the office, she then noticed she left her cell. She then dial a number, "Hey, you don't know me, But I'm a good friend of Peyton Sawyer, she needs you," Megan said, to the person on the phone.

* * *

><p>Nathan pulled up to the rivercourt, about eleven. He shook his head, "Hey" he said, as he watched his brother tossed the ball up. "Taken in a later night?"<p>

"Couldn't sleep" Lucas said.

"Well I guess congrats on in order, Haley said, the Ravens are heading to the championship. Skillz and you must be proud."

"Yeah, the guys worked real hard they deserve it."

"Well they wouldn't be there without an amazing coach, So you're the reason they're going."

"I guess." he said, as he bounced the ball, "So are you going to be at the game."

"When is it?" Nathan asked, as he stole the ball from Lucas. "Your to slow old man." he laughed...

"Friday night" Lucas said. as he blocked Nathan's shot. "I ain't old man, I still got game." he smiled,

"Yeah I will definitely be there, you going to win it right?"

"It's already in the bag man."

Nathan nodded, "So have you talked to Peyton?' he asked, only cause Haley told him not to come home without some gossip.

"No, why would I?" Lucas said, as he walked over towards the table, taking a sip of his water. "I don't have anything to say to her."

"That's bull"

"Excuse me?"

"You're in love with her you told her, before she left, and she told you she loved you to. So man, I know your thinking about her and wondering what she's doing and if she's with Justin."

Lucas sat down, " I miss her and I miss Andrew, that little boy is prefect, he so adorable, I just can't believe he's dad doesn't want anything to do with him. I would loved to be his fa..." he stopped himself, " What am I saying, " he sighed,

"Your saying you would have loved to be Andrew's dad, and If you wasn't such an ass, you probably would have gotten the chance to be it, along with been a husband Peyton."

Lucas raised his eye brow. "I'm being an ass?" he questioned. "How in the hell am I the ass in this whole mess? I told her I still loved her, and I loved her son, I told her not to leave, she left anyways Nate."

"Yeah she did, and it sucked that she left. We were all upset over it, she came back home and made us all realize how mush we missed her in our lives, we all fell in love with Andrew. The she left which totally just sucked.. We all were hurt that she left, not just you, Jamie is still hurt, but he talks to her on the phone every night. I talk to her, Haley talks to her. Brooke and Julian talk to her, she's been gone three weeks, and we all talk to her every night. Expect you, cause you won't take her calls, she told Haley she's calls you ever night, before she lays down, but you won't answer. So yes Luke your been an ass..."

"What am I suppose to do Nate? I want to be with her, I miss her like crazy and I miss Andrew, but I can't do the long distance thing again, I don't want to do it...I don't want to lose her again either."

"Wait for her man." Nathan said, " Let her know you still care, and your wait for her this time."

Lucas nodded, he could wait for her, he knows he's told her that before and, he broke that promise. So maybe now was a good time to start making promises to her again, This time he was going to do whatever it takes to keep every promise. He picked up his phone and called her, he was sightly disappointed that she didn't answer. But that didn't stop him for leaving her a message.

* * *

><p>Peyton was siting on the couch when Megan walked in, Megan had a key to her apartment. "Hey I know it's late, but you left your phone at the office, " She said, as she handed her the phone<p>

"Thanks."

"Where's little man?"

"I just lay him down,"

Megan nodded, she watched as Peyton just stared off in space again, like she was doing earlier in her office. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I called Justin and told him I quit."

"You did?" Megan said sadly, "What did he say?"

Peyton looked at her, " I obviously, can't keep working there.. I deserve better, And he said I was a dumb bitch for listening to you, cause you hit on him first..."

"I did not Peyton I swear, I would never do that to you, I c...

"Megan I believe you, I love you, you have been great friend to me through everything." Peyton said.

"I wish you didn't quit." She whispered sadly

"I can't work, for people who don't respect me or who don't believe in me."

" I don't blame you, I couldn't stay either, so are you going back to tree Hill now." Megan asked, in a low voice.

" I don't know, I really don't know what I'm going to do..."

" You can go back to Tree Hill and be with Lucas and be happy."

" I think I missed that chance again, he won't even accept my calls." She said, as a few tears dropped.

Megan was about to response, when their was a knock at he door. "Who the hell could that be? Peyton said, as she walked towards her door. Megan just shrugged her shoulders, "It's like two in the morning,"

"Hey Best Friend"

"Brooke what are you doing here?'

"A little birdie call me and said my Best Friend needed me." Brooke smiled, "So here I am, thank god I have a private jet huh?"

Peyton pulled her into a hug, "I missed you B. Davis" she smiled,

"Missed you to, " she smiled, "We all miss you."

"Get in here, " she pulled Brooke into her apartment. Then turn to Megan, "Thank you for calling her." she then hugged her. "Megan Johnson, this is my best friend an the whole entire world, Brooke Davis,,"

"Nice to meet you Brooke, I've heard a lot about you." Megan smiled, and shook her hand

"You to Megan, I want to thank you for been there for Peyton through everything." Brooke said, as she pulled the Short blonde into a hug,

Megan was shocked, Peyton just shook her head, "I'm going to go so you guys can talk. Night."

Once Megan was out the door, Brooke turn to her best friend,"So pour your heart out P,Sawyer, and tell your Best friend, What happen."

* * *

><p>Peyton and Brooke stay up all night talking. She told Brooke everything that Megan told her. Brooke was pretty upset. She wanted to fly to LA in beat the shit out of Justin. And then pay a visit to his wife and tell her everything. But Peyton told her there was no point in doing that. Karma is bitch and he will get what he deserve one day.<p>

It's s little after 8 in the morning when Julian calls Brooke.

"Hey babe" Brooke said, as she picked up the phone.

" Hey pretty girl."

" Miss me already. "Brooke said, as she walked outside on to Peyton's deck.

" I hate waking up alone, you know that." Julian said, " how's Peyton?"

" Sad, mad, pissed, hurt, confused, lonely, missing Lucas. I think she wants to come home, but she's afraid Lucas doesn't want her there." Brooke told him as she remember the look in her friends eyes. When she told her that Lucas wasn't taking her calls.

" She can still come back here, she got all of us and we can help her find a job."

" That's what I told her, but she's not sure what she wants to do now, "

Julian thought for a moment " I have an idea. " he said happily

* * *

><p>Peyton was siting on the floor playing with Andrew. She was still a little upset over yesterday. Music was her life, she always wanted a job in the music field. Now she's not sure if that was really a good idea. She can't believe she fell for a guy like Justin. She knows he was just a rebound from Lucas. But she did believe he cared for her. Ringing of her phone knocked her out of her thoughts.<p>

" Hey Nate" she said happily. She didn't want him to know what was going on. Not yet, cause he would tell Lucas and she didn't want to fly to LA to bail then out of jail.

" Hey Sawyer, What you up to?" Nathan said, as he watched Haley and Lucas talking at the table. Lucas came over this morning telling Haley he left the blonde a message last night, but he hadn't heard back from her yet. So Nathan decided to call in be nosey.

" Nothing much, playing with Andrew. Why what's up with you?"

" Um.. Not much, just enjoying sometime with my fam, before I head back out on the road." he said into the phone as he walked outside. Smiling at his son who was playing basketball by himself.

"When do you go back on the road?"She stood up, holding the phone with her shoulder, so she could pick Andrew up.

" Tomorrow night, but its only for two days. Promise Luke I would be back by Friday night. "

Peyton walked into Andrews room, " What's happening Friday night?" she asked, no one told her anything really about Luke, well she hasn't really asked.

" You didn't hear." Nathan was shocked he figure Haley would have call her.

" No"

" The Ravens made it to the championship ." he said excitedly

" Oh My God! " she exclaimed " Nate, that's awesome., I bet Luke and Skillz are thrilled." she smiled, to herself thinking how happy Luke must be right now.

" Yeah they are over the moon. This will be their first championship game in their first win. So it's definitely a big deal for Luke. You know I wish you could be here for it. Luke wishes the same thing "

" I doubt that."

" Why you say that?"

" Nathan, I've called him I've text him. He pretty much hates me for leaving huh?" she said sadly

" Peyton Sawyer, he could never hate you, he misses you. Didn't you get his message?"

" What message?" Peyton asked confusedly

" Luke called you last night, he said you didn't answer so he left you a message. "

" I never got a message." she said, as thought about it. " I remember calling Luke last night before, I left work, but I didn't get an answer. Nate, he didn't cal...

" Sawyer are you sure, check your phone, maybe you didn't hear it." Nathan said, interrupted her.

"Ok hold on a second." she check her phone in noticed on miss call from Lucas and a voicemail. " yeah your right, let me call you back Nate." she said, as she clicked on him. Not giving. Nathan a chance to reply.

She stares at the phone, debating to listen to it now or not. She took a deep breath, laid Andrew in his crib. The click on her voicemail, she hit the speaker button.

"Hey Peyt, I guess your busy, I want to start off my saying I'm sorry for not answering your calls. Yes, I was ignoring you."

Brooke smiled brightly, as she walked back into Peyton's apartment, She looked around for the blonde, as she walked down the hall, she hear Lucas's voice, she stopped, at Andrew's doorway.

" I was upset with you, I'm sorry Peyt, I love you, I do, I miss you, so much, and Andrew...I thought you and I were getting a second chance, well more like a thrid chance. I want to be your friend, your lover, your whatever you want me to be. I just need you and Andrew in my life, So I want you to know I will wait for you, If it takes a life time to do. You're the only thing worth holding on to, I hope you come home soon. Cause I can't live without my heart."

Peyton closes her eyes, as she lets his word process, Brooke is still standing in the doorway. She smiled, and totally loving Lucas right now. She's not sure what or who pushed him to call her, but she's happy he did.

"I told Nathan tonight that I couldn't do the long distance thing anymore, Then I realized New York isn't as far away as LA. So if you want, cause I want to, I want to be with you again. I want to be your boyfriend again. I need you and Andrew in my life, I can't leave Tree Hill right now, but if you want me to, I'll move there to be with you, as soon as the school year is over. But for now, Our phone calls will have to do, I'll Write you letters just to prove You're the only thing on my mind..I will do whatever, you want me to do, to prove to you that you're it for me. And, before I go, I need you to know, that I lied to you,

When you asked, me the other day, why Lindsey and I broke up, I lied, you're the reason she left me, She was moving in with me and, she find my Peyton box's as Brooke called it." He laughed, "At first I was able to make her believe, I totally forgot in was under my bed, then as the weeks went on, she start to find pictures of you through out my house. So we ended up fight a lot. And then one day as she was cleaning, she find your ring,

Well the ring I proposed to you with, she thought It was her Valentine gift. So when Valentines day rolled around and, I never proposed, we got into a big fight over where the relationship was going, And somewhere between the yelling, I kinda told her that ring wasn't meant for her, It was meant for you an only you. I told her I never want to put that ring on anyone else's finger but yours... When I wake up the next morning she was gone... So that's what happen between us, I just wanna let you know, I guess I took up enough of your voicemail. Please call me back, I promise I'll answer this time. I love you and I love Andrew give him a kiss for me, Bye Peyt..."

"Call him right now." Brooke yelled, as soon as Peyton closed the phone, Peyton jumped, and Andrew scream,

"God Brooke you scared us" Peyton said, as she rubbed Andrews back, "It's okay baby aunt Brooke's been loud huh?"

Brooke walked over to the crib, "Sorry pumpkin, didn't mean to scare you." she tickled him, then looked at Peyton. "Call him,"

Peyton smiled, " I'm not going to call him." she said, as she picked up Andrew. Then walked out of the room.

"What? Why?" Brooke yelled, "Peyton he still loves you and you still love him, what the hell is stopping you."

Peyton put Andrew in his bouncer, ", I'm not going to call him," she walked into the kitchen, Started to dry the dishes, Brooke watched her for a moment, Peyton turned around to see her staring at her. " I'm going home Brooke"

Brooke's eyes widen, "seriously?"

Peyton smiled, "Yeah seriously, I'm ready to go home."

"Really, Your coming home for good, you're not going to leave again?" Brooke bit her lip, Peyton nodded her head, "Oh My God, your really coming home..." she screamed, as she run to her hugging her... "So why can't you call Lucas, I think he would love to know this..."

"Yes, he probably would, but where's the fun in that?"Peyton said, "I'm going to surprize him, so no one can know I'm coming back. We can tell Julian, but that's it."

"Okay, so when are we doing this?"

"I got to be back, by Friday night?' Peyton said, with a smile, as she thought about how important Friday night is to Lucas...

"Well, let's get packing and while were packing, I want to run and idea by you, Something that Julian and I talked about. " Brooke said...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed. my last chapter had more reviews than any other chapters. So thanks for liking my story, I hope you really like this chapter, I think it will make some of my Leyton lovers very happy.**

**Happy Reading to you all, Cindy..**

* * *

><p>He Didn't Have To Be!<p>

Chapter 7

By Friday morning everything in Peyton's apartment was packed in ready for the movers to pick up. The movers were picking everything up Monday morning. Peyton looked around her apartment one last time, she then walked out to the deck, she loved the view she had, watching the sun set was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Brooke walked out onto the deck, "You ready ?"

"Yeah, Never been more ready . " she smiled, " I can't wait to start our life in Tree Hill," she said, as she took Andrew from Brooke, "You ready to go home pumpkin?" she whispered, then give him a kiss.

"Let's go the pilot said he was ready when every we are, " She wrapped her arm around Peyton's waist, "Let's go home ," Brooke smiled,

"Yeah, Let's go home B,Davis" She looked around one more time before, walking out of her apartment, she got in the cab in smiled when she heard Brooke tell the cab driver, "Takes us to the airport, were going home."

* * *

><p>Peyton fell in love with Brooke's private jet, the seats where very comfortable, she was so relaxed, so happy, She smiled to herself, as she closed her eyes and, thought about the last time she was on a plane heading to Tree Hill, She was tired; she hadn't slept in days and, she was dreading the third degree she was going to get once she returned, But lucky enough, her friends were very supporting, yeah Brooke was hurt at first, and she didn't blame her, if the shoe was on the other foot she wouldn't have been upset to..<p>

"Hey," Brooke whispered, "Hey, Peyton, wake up." she said, as she shakes her. Peyton fell asleep about an hour after take off, Brooke let her sleep, she figured the last three weeks were hard on her and she needed some rest, "Hey," she said, as Peyton's opened her eyes, "We're Home ."

"Home" she whispered, "I love the sound of that." she smiled, then they walked off the plane arm and arm, As soon as they turn to walk outside the airport, There was Julian with a huge smiled, the sight of him had Brooke grinning,

" There's my baby " Julian said, as he walked towards the two girls. Pulling Brooke to him.

"Hey handsome, " Brooke said, as she gives him a kiss " I've missed you, so much."

Julian smiled, at her " I missed you more." he whispered, then kissed her again " Hey Peyton, glad to have you back."

" Glad to be back." Peyton said, as she hugged him.. "I'm really glad to be back."

" Julian Honey? You didn't tell Lucas or Naley about Peyton's return, did you?" Brooke asked, with a raised eye brow.

"Brooke Honey?" Julian repeated her words, " Like I told you on the phone, I wouldn't ruin Peyton's moment, I'm glad she's finally coming home to Lucas, "He smiled, "Cause maybe we could finally get through a scene without him telling me how much he screw everything up with her." He laughed, as Peyton and Brooke smiled,

"See Peyton I told you, we could trust him,"Brooke said ,as she laughed at Julian's pretend hurt look. " Oh, Honey, you know I love you."

"I know, and I love you to, And yes, you can trust me, I'm a very trust worthy guy." Julian smiled, as he grabbed the girls bags, "So with that been said, "He then turned to Peyton, "I think you should call Lucas,"

"What why?" Peyton asked, " Julian I want to surprise him."

"I get that I do, but Skillz, said, that Luke's head isn't really in the game right now. Luke's been kind of down, since's he left you that message. So maybe, if you call him or text him, just let him, know you got the message and you miss him to. You know something that will let him know you care. Maybe that will kick him into gear. Give him some inspiration."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I could do that, thanks Julian." she said, as she pulled out her phone and text him a simple message.

* * *

><p>Lucas sat behind his desk, staring at the chart in front of him, "So man you ready for tonight, we are like five hours away for been Champs again." Skillz said, as he sat down across from him.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." Lucas said, " Win or lose it's just a game, no big deal.." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a game? No big deal? What hell Luke, "Skillz lean forward, "We worked hard to get here, those boys worked hard to get here, It's a big deal Luke... It's a big deal to me, and it's a big deal to everyone one of those boys, who worked their ass's off to get here. It's a big deal to their parents, to this school, and as head coach it should be a huge deal to you.." Skillz yelled, in a very serious tone. "Look man, I don't know what has gotten you so down, but at one time getting to the championship game was a big deal to you to, But if now, you don't care, then I suggest you don't show up tonight. Cause we don't need you there, cause with or without you coach Scott, we're going to win." He said, then stormed out of the office..

Lucas sighed, then put his head and his hands. He knows Skillz is right, This game means everything to him, and his team did work hard, they deserve to win tonight, He wanted them to win tonight, But he just couldn't get Peyton out of his mind, he poured his heart out to her again three nights go, he really thought she will of call him by now. Give him a hope, at that thought, his phone beep, he picked it up, noticing he had a new text message.

"Hey, Just want to tell you I miss you, and I'm proud of you Coach Scott, Bring home another trophy tonight. Love you, Peyton..

He smiled, then read the message over in over, this is what he need something to let him know, she did care. She always knew how to help him, even when she's all the way in New York she was helping him. Now he was ready to bring home a win, she's proud of him that's all he needs to know. He could live off of that.

* * *

><p>There wasn't an empty seat in the gym, it seem like every one who lived in Tree Hill was here tonight. Lucas and Skillz looked around smiling, at the hundreds who came out to cheer on the Ravens. " you ready man?" Lucas asked, Skillz<p>

" I was born ready." Skillz said, as he bump fist with him. "Are you ready, cause the Luke, I saw earlier today wasn't ready, ?" Skillz said, giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier," Lucas said, " I was feeling down, about myself, I never doubt our team Skillz, I let my personal life get the best of me, "

"So...what changed your mood then?" Skillz questioned, even thou deep down he knew the answer to his question,

Lucas smiled, as he thought about Peyton's text, "Let's just say I got some inspiration from a very special person."

Skillz's just nodded.

"Let's win this man!" Lucas said, as he and Skillz walked over to shake hands with the coaches from, Hardy Allen Spiders... The team the Ravens we're seconds from facing off with.

* * *

><p>It was the second half when Peyton, Andrew, Brooke and Julian finally made it to the game. . The girls fell asleep for a few hours, and when Julian got then up. Brooke wouldn't let Peyton wear jeans to the game, she told her she had to wear a skirt or a dress. Something short that show her amazing legs off, That Lucas loved so much. So after an hour of fighting with Brooke, Peyton finally thrown on a skirt, to shut Brooke up, than she had to get Andrew ready. So that was another twenty minutes.<p>

" Hey this place is packed." Peyton said, as she looked around. " There's not a place to sit."

" There's got to be somewhere." Brooke said, as she looked around the packed gym.

" I think she's right, babe, " Julian said, as he looked around to, then looked at the score board. " well, there's only ten minutes left so we could just stand.

"Okay, lets stand over there I don't want Lucas to see me yet." Peyton said, as she walk over towards the doors.

" Hey there winning, 66-57 " Brooke said, as she wrapped her arms around Julian, " I miss being a cheerleader,"

"I wish you still had your cheer leading uniform," Julian whispered huskily in her ear,

" I do," she wink, "And maybe tonight, I'll model if for you."

Peyton shook her head, "Okay, you two" she laughed, " Keep the sexy flirt thing for the bedroom."

"Oh, Come on Peyt, I got your old uniform to, Lucas would love to see you and that, It would make tonight prefect." Brooke said, as she wink, at her...

* * *

><p>" Mama " Jamie said, as he pulled on his moms shirt. Haley was standing up clapping her hands, "Mama," the little boy repeated again.<p>

" What baby?" Haley said, as she looked down at her little boy.

" Look over there, aunt Peyton's here"Jamie said, as he pointed towards the doors. "You see her?"

Haley looked over to where he was pointing, " yes she is" she said happily. She smiled, as she watched Peyton rock Andrew in her arms, "What the he..." she started, them remember her son siting beside her. "When did she come back." she said, totally changing what she was going to say.

" Mama can we go over there, please" Jamie begged. as he stood up pulling in his mom's arm, Haley sighed, "Sure little man Let's go.."

* * *

><p>"Time out Raven's" the ref called,<p>

"Alright fellas," Lucas said, as the boys and Skillz and Nathan, gather around him, "We got this in the bag, you guys are on fire tonight, 70-63. is a great lean, now lets keep it that way, we got about five minutes left. I'm going to say this one time, and one time only. If you run the plays the way we did in practice all week, you're gonna beat these guys without a doubt,and one of the best championship games ever!" He smiled, "Win or Lose, Coach Taylor and I are proud of you, We would be even prouder if you keep racking up those points and win this. " He laughed, " Seriously, this has been one hell of a season for you guys and, my best season so far in my coaching career. And I thank each in every one of you for that, and I hope we are all here again next year." He paused, "Now get back out there, and remember this, This is your team, This is your gym, This is your championship and what better way too win the state championship then in your home town and front of all your family, friends, teachers, and etc, this is your night to shine."

YEAH!" The boys said, together

"Now go out there and make us proud. "Skillz said, " ONE, TWO, THREE—"

"RAVENS!"

* * *

><p>Peyton watched Lucas as he clap his hands, and cheered on his team, she couldn't control the smile on her face, as she watched him doing something he loved.<p>

"Aunt Peyton" Jamie yelled, as soon as he got inches away from her, Peyton turn in smiled at him.

"J-Luke," She said, as she handed Brooke Andrew, so she could give Jamie a hug, "I missed you little man."

"I missed you to, you come to watch the Ravens win"

"Yeah, I did, hey Haley." Peyton said, as she looked over the little boy's head.

"You flew all way down here to just watch a high school basketball game?" Haley teased, as she give her a hug

"Duh! mama it's tha Ravens" Jamie said, as he rolled his eyes, then looked back on the court, All the adults just laughed at his remark.

"Maybe, I'm here cause I heard the coach is pretty hot." Peyton said, as she crossed her arms around herself, then smiled,

Haley raised, her eye brow, "Hmm. So you think Coach Taylor is pretty hot huh?" she elbowed her, then winked.

"He's alright" she said, like it was no big deal, "But I kind of got a thing for coach Scott,"

"Oh really, you know I kind of know him, maybe, I could hook you up."

Peyton laughed out loud, " I missed you Haley," she said, as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

" I missed you to, so how long you here for?" She asked, as she eyed the blond,

"Forever"

"Your not going back to New York?"Jamie asked with a huge smile,

"No little man, I'm staying here,"

" that's awesome " Jamie said, as he hugged her again, " I'm glad uncle Lucas quit being an ass."

"James Lucas Scott " Haley yelled, she bend down, so she was eye level with him. " You do not say that word... " she said in a very serious tone. " Where did you hear that?"

"From daddy, he told Uncle Skillz that, aunt Peyton would come home, if his brother quit being an a,.,,

" Stop don't repeat it, " she said, interrupted him. " mama does not want you to say that word, and I'll handled daddy later."

"Cool Daddy's in trouble?" Jamie said with a smile, Peyton, Brooke and Julian just stood back holding in their laughs.

Haley stood shaking her head. " sometimes I feel like I'm raising him on my own. " she smiled, as she ran her fingers through her hair. " now back to you and Lucas he doesn't know your here huh?"

" Nope, I wanted to surprise him, I know how much tonight means to him, so I wanted to be here."

" Well, there like a minute left, you ready to blow his mind." Julian said

" If she would of wore her cheer leading outfit that would have totally blew his mind." Brooke said with a grin, " but no she had to wear a jean skirt in a Ravens shirt."

" Brooke I think she lots hot, and the raven shirt I give an 8, but her legs are what's going to make him weak, It's always been the legs for him." Haley laughed, as Peyton blushed. She bit her bottom lip, as she watched the last fifty-five seconds of the game.

* * *

><p>Lucas, Skillz and Nathan stood on the side line with their hands on their hips, and smiles on their faces, There were fifty seconds left in the most exciting game Lucas has ever coached. They watched as Joey stole the ball, there was now twenty seconds left, Joey than passed the ball Dylan, who passed it all the way down the court to Q, Q was inches away from the basket, Q had a clear shot; making the basket didn't really matter, it was going to be a win for the Ravens anyhow, Q waited the clock down, he aim the ball at the hoop, with ten seconds to go, 9,8,7,6,5 he tossed the ball up.. The crowd grown silent, every one of then was on their feet, 4,3,2, ball hit the rim, then fell through the hoop 1...The buzzer blared. The crowd cheer, Q was swapped with his teammates, hugging him, Lucas, Skillz and Nathan hug and high-five each other.<p>

"The Raven's win, The Raven's win" The announce said, then a few seconds later the blue and white confetti coming raining down from the ceiling, The Ravens piled up on Skillz and Lucas, then the cheerleaders ran up to them to congratulate them.

Lucas step back to watch his boys celebrate, he smiled, big as he watched the boys jump up in down, some hugging the cheerleaders, some kissing the cheerleaders, which he guessed was there girlfriends, then he saw Nathan and Haley kiss and Jamie fist bump his dad.

Skillz was in the middle of it all jumping up in down with Brooke and Julian, and Mouth, everyone celebrating their victory. He sighed, as he thought about his state championship his senior year, and how happy he was to win, how he made the winning shot, but that wasn't his highlight of the night, the best part of that night was Peyton...That was the night he realized Peyton was what he wanted, what he needed, who he wanted beside him when his dreams came true,he closed his eyes, letting this moment soak in,

Peyton stood just inches away confetti clouded nearly all of her vision, but allowed enough to just watch Lucas, and that moment she know what he was thinking, just by the smile on his face. She took a deep breath, walked over to Nathan and told him to hold Andrew. Nathan nodded, then she took another deep breath, she walked back over towards Lucas, he was now shaking hands with some of his players, she stands right behind him, then she whispered, " "Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from 1,000 miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton."

As soon, as he heard her voice his heart beat increase, he turned around fast, just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. That she was in the flesh, she looked gorgeous, he smiled, as he whispered. " The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity." He pulled her close to him, their lips just inches apart, their eyes lock together, " The realization that we had ALWAYS been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth: I was now and would ALWAYS be, in love with Peyton Sawyer."he whispered as his lips capture hers, She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, Her tongue probes his mouth lovingly and they slowly let their tongues dance together. They pull away from each other; completely breathless. " Is this a dream?," he asked, as he pecked her lips again.

"No, it's not a dream, I'm here and I am very real." She said, then she kissed him hard,but passionately. She let her right hand play with the hair on the back of his neck. She placed her left hand over his heart. Something she loved to do while kissing him. He moved his lips down to her neck, she smiled, at the feel of his lips on her neck again.

He pulled back, and touched her cheek," I love you," he said, as he blushed his lips against hers and,pulled her, as close as he could his tongue lick her bottom lip. She part her mouth slowly gave him silent permission. His tongue slip in so he could taste her again.

"I love you", she says breathlessly.

He smirks "I love you more." he whispered, as he runs his hands up and down her arms, "Did you bring Andrew with you?" he asked, few minutes later,

"Yes, he's with Nathan and Haley," She told him, as she looked over at the center of the gym. Haley was holding Andrew laughing at Skillz and Jamie who we're playing two on two against Julian and Nathan, "I'm going to kill her." She said, as she notice Brooke taking Picture of her and Lucas. Lucas raised his eye brow, then laughed, after he caught on to what she seen. He kissed the side of her head. "So..." he began, as he rested his hands on her hips. "How long are you here for?" He asked sadly, "Just the weekend? I love you Peyton and I meant everything I said and that message, I did, I love you and I'm up for a long d...

She pressed her fingers to his lips, then kissed his nose, "How does forever sound to you?" she whisper, so soft, that if he wasn't that close, he wouldn't have heard her.

His eyes widen, his mouth open to speak, and after a few minutes , "Forever?" he questioned, as he find his voice again. "Forever, as in never leaving again Forever?"

She smiled, "Yes forever, as in never leaving again, unless your with me." she said, in a low, sweet voice, she then cupped his face, "That's if you're have me, I mean us, cause I'm a packaged deal."

Lucas smiled back at her, "I want both of you, I love both of you, and forever sounds prefect to me." He's voice, full of emotion.

She closed her eyes, letting a few tear drops fall, then opened them, as she felt him wipe them away. "We love you to." she whispered, then kissed him again...

"Come on." Lucas said, as they pulled apart, he grabbed her hand, they walked over towards their friends, Lucas walked over to Haley who just smiled, as she handed Andrew to him. "Hey little man," he said, as he lifted him up in the air. " I missed you." he whispered, as he kissed his forehead. He then pulled Peyton close to him, she looked up at him, they share a simple peck, then turn their attention to their friends who are playing ball. Lucas was happy, this is what he was missing what he was wanting, he had Peyton in one arm, and their boy in the other, even thou he knows he wasn't his son, it did stop him from thinking of the day he would be his son. And Peyton would be his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, this is so not the end of the story yet. I know it was a good, happy Leyton ending, which could of make a great ending. But I'm not done yet, which means there's going to be more Leyton drama in the up coming chapters.<strong>

**I hope you liked it, let me know an again thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad a lot of you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one to. It takes a little time jump. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews, and the pm's I love writing this, I have already finish the next two chapters. So read and please review, your reviews are what's making me want to keep writing. **

**Thanks again, **

**Happy Reading, Cindy**

* * *

><p>He Didn't Have To Be!<p>

Chapter 8

Lucas sighed, feeling his mind slowly coming to awareness and smiled before he even opened his eyes. Thoughts of last night drifted into his mind. His team had won the state champions game, he won his first championship game as a coach. He was happy, but nothing prepared him for what happen after, the game. He felt her curled in his arms, her body pressed flush against his with their legs tangled together. He looked down, at the beautiful girl in his arms, Her fingers glided across his lips, and he remembered his body moving between her legs the night before, her lips warm and supple beneath his mouth, the way she arched her back like a cat when she came, crying out his name.

One lover slept soundly while the other propped himself up on an elbow and watched her sleep. A soft, sleepy sigh left her lips and the corner of his twitched up into a smile. It's been three years since he's seen her like this and he would be damned if he didn't take his time appreciating her beauty again, Peyton Sawyer, was back in his life back in his bed, laying in his arms, this is how he wants to wake up every morning.

Part of him still believes that he's dreaming and he just waiting on someone to wake him up. He kissed her cheek, then her forehead, then her nose, then her neck, he just wanted to feel her to make sure this wasn't a dream,

Peyton woke up during his little kiss feast, " what are you doing?" she asked, with her eyes still closed, She didn't want to move, she was enjoying his lips on her skin,

" I wanted to make sure you were real," He said, as he ran his fingers down her arm, He smiled, as he felt her shiver, " I missed this," he said with a little sadness. He couldn't help but think about what life could have be like if he didn't walk away from her three years ago.

" Me to" She gave him a small smiled, she knew what he was thinking about. "Let's leave the past in the past, so we can focus on our future,"She said, she smiled up at him before leaning over to kiss him good morning. He hummed lightly and pulled her on top of him. They broke from their kiss and Lucas nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Sounds good to me," He whispered, as she began kissing his neck while he hummed his approval, she stopped in sucked on his spot, smiling as she felt him harden under her, His hands were cupping her ass, presses her into him .She pulled away from his neck smiling, she then lean down and kissed him.

He kissed her back with just as much force, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and burying his fingers into her hair, moaning. He wanted to burying himself inside her again, last nights love-making was amazing, hell making love to Peyton Sawyer is always amazing.

They pulled apart smiling " I love you " He whispered, looking her in the eyes,

"I love you to." she said, as she started to kiss his neck, her hands move now to his bare chest , she feels him hardened as her fingers play with his tone abs,

Lucas sat up, pulling her closer to him, then turn so her back was against the bed, and he was top, Lucas smiles and then kisses her lips tenderly and they build it back up to be more passionately. he moves his kissing to her neck, she lets out a moan, she closed her eyes, as Lucas moves his lips to her collarbone then down to her breast, she parts her mouth a little as, Lucas flicks his tongue over her nipple it begins to harden and then he sucks on it while his hand massage the other one

" Lucas," She moans, " oh god, baby we can't ..." she said in a disbelief voice.

Lucas pulls back in looks at her,"Oh, I honey I believe we can," he said, as he pecked her lips, " Hell we did four times last night." he smiled at her, she blushed as she remember last night.

"Oh I know we can, I want to, God I want to" Peyton sighed, " I want nothing more than to stay in your bed and, make love to you all day."

"That's what I want to baby."Lucas smiles and then kisses her lips

"Lucas" Peyton moans out, He then turns his attention to the other breast, "Lucas, Baby, I got to go."

He pulled back "Why?" he whinnied,

"Your so cute." she said, as she ran her hands through his hair. "I don't want to go but I have to go"

"Where do you have to go, cause I thought you said that there was nothing l...

"Lucas, I'm not leaving town" She shook her head, " I meant what I said last night, I'm not going anywhere without you." She pulled his head down to her chest, she runs her hand through his hair. " I need to see my son, I miss him, last night was the first time, I have ever spent the night away from him."

She was happy that Brooke and Julian wanted to watch Andrew, so she in Lucas could spend the night together.

Lucas looked up at her, " I get that, I do, but Brooke is awesome with kids, I'm pretty sure our boy is in good hands."

Peyton eyes widen, our boy, he just said, our boy..she closed her eyes, "Our boy?" she questioned,

"Um..." Lucas pulled back, sitting on his knees, "I..." he couldn't find the words, he wanted to say yes that how I see Andrew, I want to be his father, but he didn't want to scare her off." I love that little boy, I love him as much as I love his mom."

Peyton nodded, " I know, I can see it when your with him or when you talk about him." she sat up, "So what do you say we get up in go see our boy." she asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I would love to." He said, as he kissed her

"What do you say about our boy in his mama staying with you this week, while Brooke and Julian are in LA?"

Lucas's face lite up, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Brooke and Julian are leaving tonight in won't be back for a week, And you know I don't like to be alone. So Andrew and I might need someone to protect us, take care of us, "

"I would love to be that guy for you and our boy." he told her with so much seriousness. He kissed her again, one thing lead to another, and before she could protected again, he entered her, making her forget while she was protecting it in the first place.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after Brooke and Julian left for LA. Lucas, Peyton and Andrew went to Naley's house. Nathan and Haley were grilling out tonight in decided to call the two over to join them. Jamie was inside playing his wii, while the four adults were sitting outside eating and talking. Haley was holding Andrew in feeding him. " So Sawyer, Brooke told us that you might be starting up your on company." Nathan said, as he stepped outside. Handing Lucas a beer,<p>

"what company?" Lucas asked confusedly

" Well I was going to talk to you about this last night."

"so why didn't you?" Haley asked, not really looking at the blondes in front of her.

Nathan noticed the blush on both their faces, " it's pretty obvious Haley." he laughed, he knew what the two were doing last night.

" oh, right I should have figured that." Haley said, as she shook her head. She didn't want to think about her best friends sex life. " anyway's, what's the plan?" she asked needing to change the subject.

Peyton took a deep breath " Julian and Brooke think, I should start my own label here in Tree Hill." she looked at Lucas to see his reaction. Even thou she loved Nathan and Haley Lucas's reaction was more important to her.

"Peyton, that great!" he said, as he grabbed get hand. " are you going to do it? What do you have to do to get started? I'll help you in any way you need it."

Peyton smiled, " so your okay with this?"

"yes, baby this is a wonderful idea." he said, as he leaned over in kissed her.

" I agree Sawyer, this is awesome. Your going to be great." Nathan said.

" this is like your dream job peyt, you have to do it. Just think about all the unheard talent here in Tree Hill. I'm so happy for you." Haley said,

"Well, I got the money to start it up, money is not going to be a problem at all. I got people who already want to invest. I just need to find a place, "

" I have a place for you." Lucas said interrupting her.

" you do?"

" yes, I promise your love it, I show you tomorrow."

" okay, well I guess I can mark off a place. So now all I need to do is hire a few people to help, like an assistant. which I'm thinking of calling my friend Megan, who was my assistant in New York, she quit her job after I left. So I figured offering her job was the least I could do." she paused then looked at Haley. " I also need a partner someone who knows music as much as I do. Someone I could trust, someone I like, someone who can write music, someone who's dream was to be a teacher in work on her music "

Haley looked up at her. "What?" she asked, " me seriously?" her eyes widen with surprise

"yeah, I think it would be a lot fun. For us to open up a label together. What do you think?"Peyton asked in a hopeful voice. " I know you got school, and I know how much you love your job. You can do both, you can work with me part time, "

Haley looked over at Nathan. " what do you think?"

" I think you should do it, especially if its something you want to do Haley. I know how much you miss it, so do it. "

"Really? " Nathan nodded " I'm in." Haley said with excitement in her voice.

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

Lucas was at the river court playing ball with Nathan and Skillz.

"So man you going to tell us what's on your mind?" Nathan asked, as he stole the ball from Lucas again.

"What?"

"Luke man, something's off with you today. You haven't made a shot all day, you can't seem to hold on to the ball. Your here physically, but your mind is somewhere else. So what up?"

Lucas sighed, " this week has been a great week." he said, as he thought about the last seven days. Peyton and Andrew are staying with him. And he loves every minute of it. He loves cooking dinner every night for them, he loves waiting up on Peyton to come home, he loves tucking Andrew in, Peyton felling asleep in his arms. Waking up to her cooking and dancing around in the kitchen with Andrew. He loves it all, he doesn't want it to end.

Nathan knew what was wrong with him now, Haley told him the other morning, that Lucas was getting to use to having the two of them living with him. " I knew this was about Sawyer."

" ain' it always dawg?" Skillz joked, as he tossed the ball in the hoop.

" Brooke comes home tomorrow" Lucas said sadly. " so that means Peyton and Andrew will go back to Brooke's"

Nathan and Skillz turn to face him, both noticing that this was really hurting him.

" I love her and I love Andrew I want to be with them all the time. I love coming home knowing someone's waiting for me. After tomorrow my house will go back to being quite and I'll be alone again."

"Luke, you're not losing them" Nathan said, as he walked over to him. " You got her back, she just going to be like ten minutes away."

" I know Nathan, it's just I want to be more than her boyfriend."

" please tell me you aren't thinking of marriage already?" Nathan said, but Luke never answered " man she turn you down three years ago, I really don't think now is the time to asks her again, slow down before you scare her again."

" I know it's to soon, but I do want to marry her. I want everything with her. Someday, "

"Luke man have faith, everything's going to work out for you." Skillz said, as he throw the ball at hom.

" I hope so man, I really don't want to lose her again. " he said, as he shot the ball

"J-Luke, " Skillz yells

" hey uncle Skillz and uncle Lucas "

" hey buddy."

" I figured I would find you three here." Haley said, as she kissed her husband. " don't you guys have life's? " she joked.

" No not really." Skillz said, causing them all to laugh.

" I thought you were helping Peyton at the label today?" Lucas said

" we were but the painters showed up in Peyton didn't want Andrew to breathe in the paint fumes. So she cut out early. She's probably at home."

Lucas smiled to himself, at home " I guess I should head home to." he said, as he throw the ball over at Jamie.

He said his goodbyes, then start to walk home. Home he was going home to Peyton and Andrew. He smiled knowing that they were there waiting on him. Then an idea entered his head, home... what if this was their home, what if he asked her to live with him, would she go for that, He smiled, the rest of the way home.

Peyton is siting on the couch and Andrew is sitting in his walker eating a cookie. When he walks in, "Hey Beautiful"

"Hey Babe" she said with a Hugh smile.

He walks over in kisses the top of Andrews head. Then he sits down beside Peyton in kiss her gently on the lips. " I missed you." he whispered against her lips.

"Luke, we just saw each other this morning remember." she teasing him and he knows it.

" I know, but that was like eight hours ago babe, I want to see you all the time."

" then we were end up driving each other insane. "

" no you could never drive me insane, I love every little annoying thing you do." he laughs, " but then again your right you would probably drive me crazy." he laughed

She glared at him in slap his chest. " that hurt." she pretended to pout. She bit her lip holding back her smile.

" oh honey, you know I'm just kidding." he pulled her on to his lap. Rubbing her back " You can drive me crazy all you want, I love you. "

" I love you to." she whispered as she kiss his nose. Then she lay her head on his shoulder

He kissed her forehead, " so us living together this week been great right?" he asked trying to bring up the subject

Peyton nodded " yeah it was," her tone is low and she isn't looking at him. So he wondered if she is going to miss this to. " I'm going miss this. I l love coming home to you every night." she said as she played with his necklace

He looked down at her, " then don't leave me." He said in a serious tone

She looks up at him,"what ?" as they lock eyes.

" Peyton I love you and I love Andrew , this week had been awesome to me, I love coming home to you, I love helping you every night with Andrew feeding him, bathing him, tucking him in, cuddling with you on the couch, talking to you every night before you drift off to sleep in my arms. I want to do that every day. I want everything with you" he said, as he touched her cheek.

"me to, I still want everything with you to." she said, as pecks his lips.

He's pretty sure it he asked her to marry him right now her answer would be yes. But he doesn't he still s little scared. So instead he asks the next best thing, " move in with me?"

" yes," she said without any hesitant then kisses him.

He closed his eyes she said yes and now he's wondering if he did have the nerve to asks her his first question would her answer been the same?" he just shook those's thoughts out of his head. He will worry about that later, for now he has everything he's ever wanted.

* * *

><p>Two month later<p>

Things in Tree Hill have changed big time. Andrew was now ten months, Peyton and Andrew have moved in with Lucas a few days after he asked. Brooke didn't get mad or upset she told Peyton she was waiting on her to move out, she just thought Lucas was going to propose first. Peyton agreed with her. She was shocked he haven't purpose yet either.

Peyton and Haley's label was up in running and they just signed two artists. Megan took Peyton up on her offer she was now living in Tree Hill. Everyone seemed to like her right off specially Skillz, who would drop by the label everyday with coffee for everyone. Megan would tell him how sweet he is, he would get all bush full causing Peyton and Haley to laugh.

Brooke and Julian came back from LA engaged.

Lucas was writing again, he was still working with Julian, but in his spare time he was writing.

Lucas was sitting at his desk writing when Peyton walk into their bedroom. " hey " she said, as she walked over to their bed,

"hey beautiful" he said, as he looks up for his laptop . He smiled as he watches her take off her heels " long day?" he asked,

" yeah another day of fighting with Ryan over AJ album" she said " as she walked over to the dresser taking off her earrings. Ryan was one of the partner in LA, he wasn't feeling AJ new song like Peyton and Haley was,

" Andrew sleeping?" she asked, knowing he was but needed to change the subject, she knows he would listen to her bitch and complain all night if that's what she wanted, but she couldn't cause if she did, she would have to tell him about her phone call today. Ryan actually had Justin call her to give his two cent on A.J song, during their argument he actually had the balls to asks about his son. Telling her that he wants to get to know him, She hung up on him, without even saying a word.

"yeah he sleeping" Lucas said, as he watched her. " baby you okay?"

His voice knocks her from her thoughts " yeah, I'm just tried." she lied She then pulled her dress up over her body,

Lucas closed his laptop in watched as she changed into her nightie. He was going to keep questioning her about what was wrong, but she was walking around their room in just her bra and a thong, making him speechless. She did this every night she came home from work, you would think he would get use to this, but no his girl was hot. He loved checking her out, he also loved knowing that only he gets to see her this way. She slips her nightie on.

She brushes her hair, then winks at him before walking out of the room. He knows she is heading to Andrew's room to kiss him goodnight she does this every night,

When she came back into the room, Lucas was already in bed. She smiled, as she pulled back the covers on her side in climbed in next to him. " I'm a bad mom."

Lucas's eyes shot open " what?" he looked at her with a confused face. " Peyton you're a great mom, "

" Our boy is ten months old," Lucas smiled at her he loved that she's been calling Andrew their boy a lot lately. " I'm always working, I feel like I'm never around."

" Peyton baby, " he said as he pull her closer to him. " you are not a bad mom, starting up a company is a lot of work. You spend time with him every morning, you call me every Hour to check on him. Which totally annoys me. " he laughs. " but I love you anyway's, and Andrew loves you to. You are amazing mom, our boy is so lucky to have an amazing loving, caring, beautiful mom who would do anything in her power to made him happy. "

" thank you Luke, " she said, as she rolled on top of him. " you always know what to say to make my worries go away." she whispered

" that's what I'm here for." he lean up in kissed her. " I'm so proud of you baby, "

" for what?" she asked, as she pulled back in looked down at him.

" starting up your label, you pushed aside all your fears. And now look at you, the label is up in running you got people lining up outside just to give you there demos. See I told you were destined for greatness. "

" I wouldn't be here without you,"she said, then kissed him. " I love you so much. And I sm so proud of you to." she said as she moved her kisses to his neck.

"really?"

" yes" she whispered. She cupped his face . " your writing again, " she said with tears in her eyes.

Her tears spoke volumes to him. " I love you more than words can say." he said, as he let his hands slide up her nightie. " you in Andrew are my world."

" You mean the world to us to."She said, as she brings her lips to his, They kissed for a while, she moved back a little, smiling down at him. She winks, as he hands go to the bottom of her nightie. She starts to pull it up, But stop at the sound of his voice.

" Marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I just wanted to say to all my Leyton Lovers, don't hate me for this chapter. I know it's not what you expected, after the way I ended the last chapter, but I did tell you guys that more drama was coming for Leyton. This is just a little bump in the road for them. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it, please let me know, what you think, your reviews make my day..**

**Happy Reading to all**

**Cindy**

* * *

><p>He Didn't Have To Be!<p>

Chapter 9

The next morning Lucas woke up to an empty bed and an empty house. After last night he was kind of glad to be alone. He needed sometime to process everything. His head was spinning and his heart was hurting.

He sighed, as he walked out to the kitchen, he wondered if she went to the label, or to talk to Brooke. He replayed last night over and over in his head. He couldn't believe this was happening again, she hurt him again, just like she did three years ago. The only thing different is he didn't walk away like last time, but maybe she did.

He walked into Andrew's room, he looked around, just to see if he could notice. Anything missing, he didn't which gave him hope. But than again, she couldn't even look at him last night. He sat down on Andrew's floor, this can't be the end of them, can it? He was afraid she wasn't coming back to him. And it's all his fault, all because he just had to ask the one question that always scared her off. He now wishes he listen to Nathan...

* * *

><p>Peyton took a deep breath, before opening Brooke and Julian's front door. She wanted to talk to Brooke, but she didn't think Brooke would understand, Brooke already told her the next time Lucas asked her to marry him she better say yes, so she knew Brooke would be upset with her. She put on her fake smile, then turn the knob.<p>

Brooke was fixing breakfast when Peyton walked in, " Hey ." she said, in her happy voice, hoping Brooke didn't catch on.

" Morning P. Sawyer and pumpkin butt." Brooke said. As she took Andrew from her. " you look so cute today."

"Where's Julian?"Peyton asked, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, She was in a hurry to get out of the house this morning, before Lucas woke up that she didn't have her morning coffee.

" at tric their filming there today. Didn't Lucas tell you?" Brooke said, as she sat Andrew in the high chair,

" yeah " she lied, " I must have forgot, I've got so much going on with the label in stuff."

Brooke eyed her for a moment, " Peyton is everything okay?"

Peyton closed her eyes, " no not really, but its going to be okay." she said, with a bit of sadness. She wasn't really sure if things were going to be okay or not with them. She was afraid to face him this morning so she was glad to wake up first. She woke Andrew up, in hurried out the door.

" you want to talk about it?"

" No, B. Davis, I'm going to be fine, I need to get to the label I have a few calls to make. So it's going to be another long day. " she sighed, as she thought about having to deal with another phone call with Justin. " Are you busy today?"

" Not really got an order to finish at the store, but other than that I'm pretty free. You need me to watch pumpkin butt for you?"

" yeah If you don't mind?"

" not at all I love spending time with my godchildren. I'm watching Jamie this morning to. So we are going to have tons of fun." Brooke said, as she kissed his cheek

"Thank B. Davis" Peyton said, as she kissed her son's forehead, " mama loves you, be good for aunt Brooke."

"please pumpkin is always good for his aunt Brooke huh?"

Peyton waved one last time, before she walked out the door. " something's wrong with mama huh?" Brooke said, as soon as Peyton was out the door .

* * *

><p>Peyton sat in her car for a bit when she got to Tric, she spotted Lucas's car as soon as she pulled in. Which means he's in there she's going to have to see him. She took a deep breath, " maybe he'll be to busy to even notice me, I can made it to my office without seen him. " she ran her fingers through her hair, and checked her face in her mirror. She closed her eyes, took another deep breath then got out of the car.<p>

"Hey boss " Megan said, as she also got out of her car.

" Hey Megan!" she said a little to happy, she thought if she walked in there with Megan than maybe things wouldn't be to awkward between her in Lucas.

Lucas was sitting at the bar with Julian and few other people. Going over the scene they were about to shoot.

" So I think we should have some hot girls dancing together, touching each other. Making out," Dixon said, as he looked around for some girls.

"No is still my answer man, I don't want my movie turn into one of your porn movies." Lucas said, as he shook his head. " look I told you this movie is very..." he started, but stopped when he noticed Peyton and Megan walk in. She just had to wear a dress today, he let his eyes scan her body. He watched her laughing and talking with Megan then they turn the corner to her office.

"Luke " Julian said, as he snapped his fingers in front of his face. " you okay?"

Lucas turn back around to face them, " yeah man, where were we ?" he asked, hoping no one caught him staring at Peyton.

* * *

><p>Peyton sat down at her desk, a little relieved that she didn't see Lucas, " so guess who call me yesterday." she said, as Megan sat across from her.<p>

"who?"

"Justin."

" Justin? who? "

"You know what Justin, I'm talking about."

"Oh, why?"

" we'll he called cause Ryan need someone to back him up on AJ new song, cause apparently Haley, you and me are the only ones liking it. So if I can't get at least two more people, on my side, AJ can't recorded the song for his debut album."

" that's bull, it's a really good song, see I told you none of them ass's would know a good song if it bit them in the ass." Megan said, as she reached for her coffee.

" I so agree with you meg, but that's not all he actually said to me. He asked how Andrew was"

"what?" Megan said, as she choked on her coffee.

" you okay?" Peyton asked, with a little laugh.

" yeah, just shocked, I guess." Megan said, as she cleaned up the coffee she spilled.

" Yeah me to, oh that's not all he said, he wants to meet Andrew." Peyton said with a sigh.

" what the hell for? What do you say to him? "

" nothing I hung up, I didn't even want to get in a conversation about it. I mean I know he is Andrew's dad, and he has a right to get to know his son. But he wanted me to get rid of him, when I first told him I was pregnant. Them he spend the whole rest of my pregnancy ignoring me. Then when Andrew was born, he call my son a bastard."she said, in an angry tone, she paused, as she looked at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of Luke, Andrew and her, taking at the river court last month.

Megan noticed what she was looking at. " what did Lucas say about Justin calling and wanting to see Andrew?" she knew Lucas would be upset, Lucas treated Andrew as he was his, he loved that little boy.

Peyton bit her lip, "Well,...I...kind of...didn't tell him.." she said, in a low voice looking at her desk.

"What? Why? "Megan asked confusedly, " You tell Lucas everything, I can't believe you would keep this from him."

"I do, I tell him everything, I don't really know why I couldn't tell him, Part of me is kind of hoping, Justin was just trying to get under my skin, I don't really think he will actually show up here in Tree Hill. So why get Lucas all worked up over nothing?"

"I get that, I do,and yeah your probably right. " Megan said, as she thought about Justin in his stuck up self. "I can't picture him coming here either."

Peyton nodded, then lean back in here chair. " something else happen last night" Peyton sighed, as she looked again at the picture on her desk.

"with Justin?"

" no with Lucas, " she pauses, as she thought about last night. " he asked me to marry him again."

"Oh my go...,, she stopped when she noticed the tears in her eyes. " you told him no again?"

Peyton just nodded her head ," I don't know why. I want to marry him, I do god, I love him so much, I wanted to say yes, I opened my mouth but nothing came out, " Peyton cried,

" Oh Peyt," Megan said, as she ran over to the other side of the desk, " it's going to be okay,"

" He hates me" she cried, " I broke his heart again, I don't think we can bounce back from this." she continue to cried on Megan's shoulder.

"Peyton, he loves you, he could never hate you." Megan said, trying to comforted her.

"You didn't see the hurt in his eyes, or hear the hurt in his voice." Peyton said, as more tears fell, "I just keep hurting him, I don't know why?"

* * *

><p>Haley was about to walk into Peyton and her office, when she hear the conversation, she sighed, as she backed away from the door. She knew if Peyton was feeling this down, she could just imagine what Lucas was feeling. She remembered the day three years ago when he came back from LA so broken. And to think about him being that broken again, broke her heart.<p>

She walked down the steps, " hey " she said, in low voice, she found Luke sitting outside on the curb, with his head in his hands

He looked up at her in give her a small smile," hey " he said, with no emotion.

" what's up ?"she asked, as she sat down beside him, She patted his back,

" not much, what's new with you?" He said, as if everything was okay in his world.

" Lucas, I'm your best friend, I know something is wrong. So you might as well spill it." Haley sighed, as he shook his head,

Lucas looked at her, " you can tell Nathan he was right," he sighed, Haley just watched him waiting on him to continue. " I asked Peyton to marry me again... and... she said no again." his voice broke at the end

" are you sure she said no, cause last time you said, she said no, but she really said, someday."She needed to make sure he wasn't letting his ego and pride get in the way like last time.

Lucas rolled his eyes, " fine the words no didn't actually leave her mouth, but neither did the word yes." he yelled in an annoyed voice. He run his hand through his hair.

" what did she say?" Haley asked, even thou she heard what Peyton told Megan she still wanted Lucas's side.

"we were in bed last night talking, and making out, she was sitting on top of me, and when she smiled down at me, " he paused, for a second " she looked so damn beautiful, we locked eyes, and I was just hit with so much emotion. That I just blurred out Marry me!" he stopped as he remembers what happen next.

_"marry me"_

_Peyton's eyes went wide, she looked down at him, "Marry me!" he said, again. She still just stared at him. "Peyton, " he said, as he reached up in caressed her cheek, "Peyton, I love you, I love you so much sweetheart, I want you to be my wife, Will you marry me?" he asked, with so much love his voice and his eyes._

_"I..." was all that came out, she just kept looking at him, her beautiful girl eyes, were laced with tears, he sees the sadness they held, instead of the sparkler they usually hold._

_It felt like time was standing still, he was laying there, with the love of his life, waiting on her to say something, anything, she was just staring at him, then she started to cry, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Was she crying happy tears or sad tears, Then she moved off him, sitting on her side of the bed. She closed her eyes, and more tears fell, but no words, just silent's, and it was killing him. _

_"Peyton? " He said, as he sat up, he was now eye level with her. "Peyton, Baby, please say something, please anything," he begged, in a scared like voice. Hoping she would at least open her eyes, _

_She just sat there with her eyes closed, and tears still falling for her eyes and, a small frown upon her pretty face._

_He wasn't really sure what was going on, he has always been able to read her, but now he hasn't got a clue, of what she's think or what's gotten her so tongue tie, After moments of drop dead silent's, Lucas sighs loudly, "It's okay" he said, as he kissed her forehead, " I get it, you're not ready." he watches her for a few more seconds, " I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," he said, as he kissed her cheek, then laid down. He turned away for her, he closed his eyes, as few of his own tears fell. He felt her lay down beside him, and he heard her crying, he wanted to turn around in pull her in his arms, in comforted her but he couldn't, she was turning him down again, and he was trying to understand why she was saying no, but he didn't. Cause he's not sure what happen, he was really positive the next time he asked her to marry him, she was going to say yes, without a doubt. But he was wrong again. He drifted off to sleep that night, wondering where this left them now._

"Oh Luke," Haley said, as she hugged him, she wasn't sure what to say, Peyton didn't exactly said no, she didn't say yes either, she didn't say anything at all. Which could mean many different things. She herself thinks Peyton really wanted to say yes, but she was scared again, just maybe she was worried about Andrew, maybe she thought it was too soon. She knew's Peyton loves Luke, she has never doubted Peyton's love for her best friend. But she just wished Peyton would stop hurting him like this.

"I don't know what to do Haley, she was gone before I woke up this morning." He took a deep breath, " I don't think we can get pass this."

* * *

><p>Peyton spent half her morning crying to Megan, lucky enough she was able to get herself together, before Haley walked in...<p>

" Morning" Haley said, in low voice. She walked over towards Peyton. Giving her a sad smile

" What's up?" Peyton asked, watching Haley

" I'm good, the question is how are you?" Haley said with her I know what happen voice

"I'm great," she lied, even thou she was pretty sure Haley knew what happen with Lucas last night. " so I got April here she's ready to start recording."

Haley watched as Peyton walked into the studio. She knew Peyton was Pretending to be fine. She wanted to push her and tell her that she knows, but she knows it not best to make Peyton talk before she's ready. She just hoped Lucas's wasn't right. they can't be over, " yeah, I'm ready." she replied as she also walked into the studio

* * *

><p>It was around noon went Lucas and Julian walked into Julian's house. " Hey baby, " Julian said, as he kissed her.<p>

" Hey! What you boys doing here?" Brooke asked, as she walked into the kitchen.

" Hoping the most beautiful girl in Tree Hill, would fix us some lunch" Julian said with a smile. " please"

" Oh really, I'm your lunch stop?" Brooke teased. "Hmm, and why should I cook for you?"

" we love your cooking babe," Julian said, as he sat down, winking at her.

" Yeah Brooke, you have some good Skills in the kitchen," Lucas said, as sat down at the table.

"Lucas Scott I have good skill in every room especially the bedroom" she said, with a wink and a big Brooke Davis smile, then she bust out laughing, as both Julian and Lucas choked on their water.

" where's Andrew?" Lucas asked needing to change the subject,

" taking a nap" Brooke said as she started making the boys lunch. " I had Jamie to but, apparently Skillz is more fun them me. " she said annoyingly

Julian was about to comment when Brooke's phone went off. " He's fine ," she said, as soon as she pick up her phone, she knew it was Peyton calling to check up on her son.

Lucas looked over at Brooke and laughed, he smiled, he knew it was Peyton to, it's nice to know she doesn't just do that to him. when he watches Andrew. He watched as Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes at whatever Peyton was saying. He knew Peyton was really ignoring him now, cause it's after one, which means she out for Lunch, she always call him on her lunch break, or would text him. Just to say love you. He pulled out his phone just to check, he had no miss calls and no unread messages.

" I'm fixing our men lunch," Brooke winked at them. " your boyfriend and my soon to be husband." Brooke smiled at Julian, but her smile faded when she noticed the sadness in Lucas's eyes. She watched as Lucas said, something to Julian, then walked out of the house.

She raised her eye brow, when Peyton told her she had to go," Peyton didn't have a smart comment about Brooke feeding Lucas or where was her lunch, Brooke knew something was wrong now. " okay, I'll t,," Brooke said, but was shocked when Peyton just hung up. "Where did he go?"

"He said, he forgot he had something to do and he'll see me back at Tric in an hour," Julian said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

" something is going on between them two, " Brooke said, as she laid her phone down. Peyton's actions early than the way Lucas just looked, something was really off.

" I was thinking the same thing" Julian said, he knew something was wrong, cause they just spend the morning at Tric, in Lucas didn't once make up some crazy reason to go see Peyton.

* * *

><p>Later that night Lucas pulled into his driveway, and sighed, Peyton's car wasn't in the drive way. He wondered if she was still at Tric, she was there when he in Julian left, Lucas went to Haley and Nathan's after work in hung with them. So it was after nine when he decided to come hone.<p>

He walked into the house dropping the mail on the table. He grabbed a beer than headed to the bedroom. He took a shower than decided to do some writing. When he looked at the clock, reality sunk into him. Peyton wasn't coming home tonight it was after eleven he knew Peyton wouldn't keep Andrew out this late. He called her cell but it went straight to voicemail. " hey Peyt, I was just wondering if you were okay. It's after eleven and I know you hate messing up Andrew's schedule, um... call me back, let me know you're okay?" he hung up, laying the phone down on his desk. A few seconds later, Lucas phone went off. It was a text from Peyton,

" Luke, we are fine, don't worry about us."

He stared at the text for a while, he wondered where she was, He got up in grabbed his car keys, he drove to Tric, her car wasn't there, he drove to Brooke's her car wasn't there, he drove to Megan's in there was her car. There were no lights on so he figured they were sleeping, he drove back home, with a heavy heart. He walked into the house slamming the door shut behind him. He laid down on the bed, wondering what was going to happen next. Not only was he probably going to end up losing Peyton again, but he was going to lose Andrew to.

* * *

><p>Peyton laid on Megan's couch crying, she wasn't sure why she didn't just go home, She wanted to, but she was afraid, of the conversation they need to have. She was shocked that he call her, but then again he is Lucas Scott, he's a worrier, it's one of the things she loves about him.<p>

"Peyton, are you sure your okay?" Megan asked, as she stepped into the living room. She heard Peyton crying all the way in her room.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Peyton said, as she wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry if I woke you"

"No it's okay, "

"Go back to bed, Megan, I'm going to be fine" she said, in a calm voice.

"Ok, Did you at least let Luke, know you guys were okay, cause I know he is probably worried"

"Yeah, I text him, he knows"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning than" Megan said, as she walked back to her room.

Peyton didn't say anything back, she just laid they're looking up, wondering if Lucas was still awake to. She wondered, if he was missing her, like she was missing him. She sighed, as she picked up her phone, Debating if she should call him, she decided to text him again. " I love you!" she text him three simple words, that spoke more than any other words could. She lays the phone, down waiting and praying it would beep, but it never did. It was then that she realized that maybe it really was over, she was losing him all over again, and to make things worst Andrew was losing him to, it was all her fault and she knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

He Didn't Have To Be!

Chapter 10

If was a little after one in the morning, Peyton was still awake, she couldn't sleep, she try warm milk, she try counting sheep, like her father told her to do when she was younger. But nothing was working. She tossed in turned, she just couldn't get comfortable. She missed sleeping next to Lucas, she closed her eyes again, and started to hum a little song, she usually sings to Andrew to help him to sleep. Her eyes opened again, at the sound of her phone beeping, she grabbed her phone, then smiled. " Love you to baby." she sighed, happily. Then within minutes she was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Lucas could sleep either, he tossed in turn over in over. He had gotten so use to sharing his bed with Peyton that sleeping alone wasn't something he ever wanted to do again. So he got up out of bed, went back to his laptop and started writing. He then realized he left his phone out in his car, so he jogged out to his car in grabbed his cell. As he walked back into the house he noticed a new message. He smiled, as he readied the three words. He noticed that it was sent over an hour ago, he felt bad that he didn't reply back fast. So he figured better late than never, so he replied back the three important words. He wondered if she was asleep, or was she having trouble sleeping to. He looked at the clock, it's was now almost two in the morning. There was no way he was or wanted to sleep without her, so he decided to go to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Peyton was woken by the ringing of her cell. She was to sleepy to even look at the call ID " Hello" she said sleepily<p>

" Sawyer, where are you?"

" Nathan?" she said, with a little yawn. She sat up looking around the room, for a second there she forgot she wasn't at home with Lucas.

" yeah it's me, where are you?" Nathan said, in a serious tone.

She turn the lamp on beside Megan's couch. " Nathan, what's going on?" she looked at the clock, " it's like four in the morning."

" look I know your not at home, so where are you?"

" I'm at Megan's, why?"she snorted

" I need you to get up, and get dressed, I'm on my way. Wake Megan up and tell her to watch Andrew."Nathan said in a demanding voice. He hung up before Peyton could disagree with him or asks questions.

Peyton huffed loudly , " what the hell?" she did what Nathan told her to do, within moments later, Nathan knocked on Megan's door. Peyton open it, " what the hell is going on Nate ?" she questioned in a pissed off voice. Her eyes narrowed at his, Megan noticed the sadness in his eyes, She walked over to stand beside Peyton,

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, " it's Luke, there's be an accident."

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. "_How _bad?" she asked in a trembling whisper. As soon as the words left Nathan's mouth, Megan grab Peyton, Peyton clamps her eyes shut, she clung onto Megan's arm as her mind processed the words she was being told. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

" he's in the hospitals, I don't know much Haley's with him. She sent me to get you, we didn't want you driving."

" let's go then" she said in a calm voice, she follows Nathan outside without a word. They drove to the hospital in compete silent's. She has millions of negative thoughts moving around in her head. He could died, he could died think she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him.

" Peyton " Nathan said, as he park the car. He knew what she was thinking, " peyt, he's going to be fine. "

"He hates me," she whispered, as she looked over at him, "He's going to die thinking I didn't want to marry him.."

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I _know_ that Lucas loves you." Nathan try to reassure her.

"I broke his heart again Nathan," She said, as she finally let the tears she was holding in go.

"It's going to be okay," Nathan said, as he pulled her into a hug." we got have faith Peyt, " he continued to speak as he helded her, "Come on he's probably waiting for you." She looked over at him in nodded, " come on" he said again, as he got out of he car. Peyton was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notices that they were at the hospital already.

Nathan held her hand as they walked into the hospital, her heart was beating fast, her mind was going hundred miles a minute. Her eyes glazed with tears, as she try not to cry again.

" oh Peyton your here," Haley said, as she ran to her. Pulling her into a hug.

" how is he?" Peyton asked, as she pulled away.

" He broke his foot, a few bruises, and bruised his ribs, he has a concussion nothing to bad, right now, all we have to do is wait for him to wake up."

" So he's going to be okay?" Peyton asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" The doctor said he has to wait for him to wake up. To see where they go from there." Haley said, as she sat down.

" So what exactly happen? " Peyton asked, as she sat down next to Haley. "And when did this happen?" she was confused cause she knew he was home last night cause he called her a little after eleven, and then he text her this morning around one, so he was okay than.

" well the officer that I talk to said, that Luke was hit head on my a drunk driver, " Nathan told her, "They got the call around two this morning, I just don't understand why or what had him driving at two in the freaking morning."

Peyton sat back, and bit her lip, she was wondering the same thing, "Did anyone call Brooke?' she asked, as she looked over at Haley

"Yeah, I called her and Julian's cell both went straight to voicemail,"Haley said, as she lean her head on Nathan's shoulder,

"Can we see him?" Peyton asked a few moments later,

" Let's go asks," Haley said, as three of them walked over to the night nurse, "Excuse us, we were wondering if we could see Lucas Scott,"

"the nurse pulled up Lucas's chart, to see if he was allowed visitor, Yes, but only family at this time. Are you all family." She asked, as she looked up from the chart.

Nathan and Haley both said, yes, at the same time, "So you all are relatives to Mr. Scott?" she questioned like she didn't believe them.

"I'm his brother, "Nathan said, "This is my wife, which makes her his sister-in-law." Nathan then looked at Peyton, The look in Peyton's eyes was so heart-breaking that Nathan said the next words without really thinking. "And she is his fiance."

Peyton's eyes widen, her mouth open, " I..." she begin but stop as she start to cry uncontrollable The nurse looked up at her sympathetically. "Go ahead, his in room 212 on the second floor." she didn't believe that the blond was actually his fiance, but the way that girl, bust out crying, and the scared look in her eyes, broke her heart, she felt bad for this girl who seemed so broken...

They arrival up on the second floor, " You guys go, I'll stay here."Peyton said, as she stopped walking, she wanted to see him, but what if he didn't want her there.

"Peyton...

"No, Hale's I'm probably the last person he would want to see when he wakes up," She said, as she looked down at the floor.

"No, honey…listen to me. Lucas is going to be okay. And no matter what happened, when he opens his eyes, he's going to want to see you there." Haley said, as she grabbed her hand, "Peyton you and Andrew our his world, he loves you both, more than you will ever know. "

Peyton burst into tears, as she thought about what Haley said, she knows he loves her and Andrew, She loves him just as much, She took a deep breath, as Nathan open the door.

The room was dark, expect for a light that was on over top of the bed, Peyton took a moment to study the screen that displayed numbers and lines, blood pressure, heart rate, and who knows what else. She really didn't know what any of if meant, all she knew was as long as the heart machine was beeping, he was still alive.

Her eyes landed on Lucas's unconscious body He looked as pale as a ghost, so weak, so...tried,...so...broken. so different from the protective, stance he usually had around her. His right foot was in a cask, he had a big bruise on his cheek, there were little bruises and red scratches all over his body.

"Well, Luke, you sure in the hell like this hospital huh." Nathan try to joke, but both girls glared at him, "Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood." He leaned up against the wall, as Peyton walked over towards the bed.

"Yeah we know." Haley said, as she kissed his cheek, "And we love you for it."she said, then walked over to the other side of Lucas's bed,

Peyton sat down in the chair at his side, trying to keep her breathing steady and even. She leaned forward, clasping his cold, clammy fingers in her hand., she moved her fingers to the inner part of his wrist, and a burst of air rushed from her lungs when she felt a pulse. She bent her head, resting her forehead on the bed right next to his hand for a moment, waiting for her heart to slow down.

"Hey Luke, "Haley said, as she took his other hand into hers, "You really need to wake up, so I can yell at you for being out at two in the morning." She teased, " I need you Luke, I can't Lose you, I want to be strong, I do, I just hate seen you like this." she cried, Nathan walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey bro,"Nathan said, "You need to wake up, cause who else is going to help me, handle Haley when she gets all crazy on me." He joked, Haley looked up at him in smiled, then she slapped his chest. "Just playing baby.." he said, as he kissed the top of her head.

Haley looked over at Peyton whose head was still down, " Luke we will be back, " she said, as she kissed his forehead, she then motioned for Nathan to come with her. Both giving Peyton one last look before walking out the door.

A few moments later, she sat back up and gazed at his face. "Is this my fault?" she whispered. "Were you upset? why was you driving at two in the morning? where were you going?" She asked, trying to understand what he was thinking. She sighed loudly, "God, I hate see you in this damn hospital bed." She shook her head, thinking about the last two times she sat in this hospital holding his hand waiting for him to wake up.

She clasped his hand in both of her own. "Listen, Lucas…you can hear me, right?" Without waiting for any signs to prove her right or wrong, she continued, "Lucas I'm so sorry," she gasps out. "I really, really want to marry you, I…" She stopped short, realizing that she has to be strong for him, not the other way around. She cleared her throat and began again. "I love you. I love you so damn much, and I promise the next time you asks me to marry you, if you ever asks me again, it's not like a deserve a third propose, I will say yes, I promise, …can you please, please just open your eyes?" She bit her lip hesitantly. "For me, Luke," she finally breathed out. "Please, just open your eyes." she cried, then laid her head back down on the side of the bed.

Haley and Nathan walked back in the room to find Peyton asleep, they both sighed, "How about you head home in check on Jamie, I'll stay here, " she said, to Nathan who nodded, "Oh stop by Brooke's let her know what's going on."

" Okay, call me " Nathan said, as he kissed her, then walked over to the other side of the bed and kiss the back of Peyton's head. "You think their going to be okay this time?" Nathan asked, Haley filled him in on what happen between the two blondes.

"Yeah, I believe they will be." Haley said, as she picked up Lucas hand, "Their Lucas and Peyton they have to be."

Brooke and Julian walked in Lucas room about an hour later, Peyton was still sleeping, Haley was just sitting there with her eyes closed. She opened them at the sound of the door closing,

"Hey Hale's" Brooke whispered, as she looked at Lucas then at her best friend. "How she holding up?"

"She was a mess when we first got him, she's been asleep for a while now,"She said sadly, "How did you get in here, it's family only,"

"Told that young nurse that we were Lucas's cousin," Brooke smiled, as Haley shook her head.

"How's Luke, " Julian asked,

"No change yet, Doctors are waiting for him to wake up. " Haley said sadly,

"He is going to wake up right?" Brooke asked, as Julian wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

Haley was about to respond but stopped at the sound of Peyton's voice "Yes Brooke, he will wake up." she said, seriously, "he has to" she whispered, as she looked up at his face. Wishing she could look into his blue eyes again.

Brooke looked at her sadly, " I know honey, " she said, as she walked over towards her, "Do you need anything, we can go get some coffee, or something."

"No, I just need Lucas to wake up." Peyton told her as she locked eyes with her best friend, guilt hit her as she realized that Brooke didn't even know, what happen between the them.

"I know you do, we all do." Brooke whispered sadly,

" I got coffee, "Nathan said, as he walked into the room, Peyton continued to look at Lucas, While the others got the coffee for him.

"He asked me to marry him" She blurted out, causing them all to turn in look at her, Brooke's jaw dropped, "And I..."she started to sob,

Brooke looked at Haley who give her sad smile, then back at Peyton, "Peyton, Honey?"

"I didn't say no, I didn't say yes either." she cried, "What the hell is wrong with me? " She paused, " I love him, more than I've ever loved anyone, I want him, I need him, but I keep hurting him, why? I want to marry him, I do, but I just couldn't say yes, I open my mouth in nothing came out, I don't understand," she continued to cry,

Shh," Brooke said comfortingly, as she hugged her sideways, " It's going to be okay ."

Peyton shook her head, "You don't know that, he's going to die, thinking I didn't want to marry him, but I do, I want to marry him Brooke, I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I want to give him children, I want him to be Andrews father, I would do anything if I could change who Andrews real father is, I want to be happy, I want a big house, a marriage, children, I want everything Lucas wants and I want it with him, I do, I'm going to lose him now, "she cried louder,

"Shh," Brooke repeated, digging out a tissue and handing it to her. "It's alright. I don't think you're going to lose him, I really don't,"

"She's right Peyton." Haley said, "He's been wanting to marry you seen, he was twelve, and he realized how much of an ass he was to you the first time he walked away from you after asking you to marry him, he's not a fool to do it again,"

About an hour later, Peyton rose from her chair. At Haley's and Brooke's questioning glance, she simply said: "I'm going to check on Andrew," and with that, she left. Brooke and Julian left a bit after Peyton did, Nathan and Haley stay for a bit,

Peyton returned to the Hospital, a little after eight that night,she shower and changed, and took Andrew to Brooke's so Megan could go to work in the morning, for her in finish some paperwork up. She knew that Ryan and Justin both were probably pissed at her, causes she turned off her phone, she decided Lucas was more important than her job.

SHe sighed, as she looked around the room, she hated hospitals, she was glad that everyone went home thou, she kind of wanted to spent sometime with Lucas alone.

"Hey," she whispered, as she ran her fingers through his hair,being careful of the cut that marked his forehead. ""Please don't give up Luke. You have to keep fighting. I can't live without you,I don't want to live without you." she said, as a few tears fall, " I love you." she whispered, as she lean down in pecked his lips, she then sat down in the chair beside his bed, she yawn then closed her eyes, holding Lucas hand.

Suddenly, Peyton felt Lucas' hand twitch. Her eyes, shot open, "hmm" she heard,

"Lucas?"


	11. Chapter 11

He Didn't Have To Be!

Chapter 11

"Lucas, baby," She said as she stroked his hair "that its Luke, come on"

Lucas moved his head and opening his trademark blue eyes as he squinted at the her, "water." he said, it so low in dry. That she didn't hear him. He rubbed his throat.

"You want some water?" She asked, as he nodded, she grabbed the bottle of water, she brought with her, opening it up. Then helping him drink some. "That better?" she watched, as he nodded again, "How you feeling?"

"Your beautiful" he said, as he stares at her.

"I'll take that as your fine, god you scared me" she said seriously, as her eyes glazed with tears, "What the hell were you thinking? What were you doing out at two in the freaking morning Lucas?"

He sighed, "I couldn't sleep, I missed you, so I was on my way to see you." he said, as he touched her cheek.

"I was right this was my fault" she cried,

"Peyt, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was I should have just came home, last night, but I was a afraid, that you would end things, so I didn't want to face you" she continued to cry.

"Peyton, I did this you didn't, and you seriously thought I was going to break up with you, over you saying no a..

"Yes," she said, a little to loudly interrupting him,"The last time I said someday, and you left. This time I didn't say anything, to be honest I went to sleep that night thinking I would wake up alone."

His face falls for a moment before he pulls her as close as possible . Peyton. I'm not going anywhere. Your not going anywhere, I know what it's like to be without you, I don't want to do that again. I refuse to live without you, I love you Peyton, you are my world, you and Andrew mean everything to me."

"You promise?" she whispers like a child. As she pulled back to look at him, She sat on the side of the bed, holding both his hands.

His throat tightens and his eyes burn. "Yes, I promise, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you and Andrew happy, I'm going to spoil you with my love, gifts, whatever you want, I get for you...

"Lucas" Peyton stop him, "I don't want the gift's, I don't need the gift's .I just want to be yours for the rest of my life . I Love you, so much, she cried, "Ask me again!" she demanded,

Lucas eyes widen, "Are you sure, cause I can't take another rejected right now," he jokes,

"I've never been more sure about anything and my life, asks me again, "she said, with so much honesty she wiped a few tears away. Lucas watches her and knows that she been serious. They lock eyes, in he can tell she is ready, their eyes stay locket, as if they are having a private conversation between them,

"Lucas your wake." Haley said surprisingly, as she walked in the room, she wanted to come check on Peyton, before calling it a night. "When did you w..

"Haley not now" Lucas said, as she stopped her from talking, he's eyes still on Peyton's both blond ignoring their friend,

"Wow, Mr. Scott, I see you have finally decided to...

"Please not now,"Lucas told the nurse who just walked in, his voice was lace with annoyances, cause he was clearly, upset that people came trying to ruin what he wanted to say. The nurse give him a glare, she was about to respond to him about his tone, when he said, "I have loved you from the moment we met. I love you now more than ever. I fall more in love with you each day.. You're my dream maker, my soul mate, my everything, Peyton Sawyer,will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered so soft that Haley wasn't even sure what she said, "Yes, Lucas Scott, a thousand times yes," she said, as she cried.

Lucas smiled, then pulled her into a kiss, they continued to kiss till they heard coughing."Congrats,"The nurse said, as she walked over to the couple, "Even thou, I thought she was already your fiancée," she give Peyton a look,

"Sorry,"Peyton said, as she stood up, I didn't mean to lie to you, it's jus...

"Hey, it's okay, I was in love once, it's no big deal, beside you two, are officially, engaged now."

"What is she talking about?" Lucas asked, confusedly

"Well, only family was allowed to see you so, Nathan told her I was your fiancée, so I could see you." she said, shyly "Sorry"

"It's okay, he shrugged his shoulders, "Beside, you are my fiancée for the time being."

Peyton raised her eye brow, "what do you mean for the time being?" she asked, in a hurt voice.

"I don't want a long engagement Peyton, I want you as my wife, as soon as possible," he whispers sincerely.

"I want that to," she said, as she kissed him.

"Okay lovebirds"The nurse said, everything looks good, but Dr. McNeil, will do a thorough examination tomorrow, then we will know what's next." She smiled, as she winked at them, "Visiting hours are over," she said, to Haley,

"Yeah, I know, I was leaving" Haley said, "Well, I want to be mad, cause you didn't call me when he first woke up," she said, as she narrowed her eyes at Peyton, "But I'm glad that I am the first one to know you guys are in engaged, and that I was here when it happen," she laughed,

"Oh" Peyton said, as she thought about Brooke she couldn't let Haley tell her first. Brooke would never let her live it down.

"Go call Brooke"Lucas said, as if he was reading her mind.

"Thank you" she kissed him, as she reached the door, she stop at Lucas voice,

" I love you." He smiled, "And your come back right?"

"Yes, I'll be right back, Love you to," She winked at him then walked out the door.

"So she finally said yes,"Haley said, as she walked over in hugged him, "I'm happy for you, both of you"

"Thanks, I'm happy to,well I'll be more happy once I can go home"

"Yeah we will all be happy, I hate seen you in here," she said getting a little tear eyed,

"Haley I'm fine, "He assured her, "Few bruises in bruise ribs and a broken foot, ain't going to slow me down."

"I know," she wiped her eyes, "I should go and let Nathan and Jamie know your wake, I will be back in the morning." she said, as she hugged him again. "Night Luke."

"Night Hale's" he said, as he watched her walk over to the door, "Hey, do me a favor" he said, before she could open the door.

"Anything" she replied, as she turned to look at him.

"Swing by my house before you come here in the morning, I need you to go in my room, over at my desk and the top...

"I'll bring the ring with me in the morning Luke" she told him, interrupted him, he give her a confused look, "I know where that ring has been for the past three years, I know you can't wait to get it on her finger."

"No I can't. Thanks he said, as she walked out the door,he laid there smiling, as he thought about everything finally coming together.

* * *

><p>The next morning Haley and Nathan walked into Lucas hospital room. Lucas was awake watching Peyton sleep, she was laying beside him with her head on his chest, he was stroking her hair.<p>

" morning" Haley whispered.

Lucas looked over at them in smiled" Hey"

" how you feeling?" Haley asked as she and Nathan stood in front of his bed

" Good, I mean my sides hurts and my foot is hurting a little, but the nurse said she will bring my some pain killers soon."

" so I hear congrats are in order" Nathan said proudly. "Just think all it took was two no's and a trip to the hospital for her to say yes." he laughed. Haley hit him" och, what it's the truth,"

" Shut up, man all that matters is she said yes, I don't care about anything else, the past is in the past and I'm looking forward to our future." he said , as he continued to stroke her hair. Haley and Nathan both nodded, did you bring it?"

"sure did." Haley said, as she handed him the little black box. So we just wanted to stop by, Nathan's got a plane to catch, and I'm going to go check things out at the label. So please let Peyton know when she wakes up that I will probably be there all day."

" I will, "he said, as Haley kissed his forehead

"call me in let me know what the doctor say." Lucas nodded

" have a safe trip man," Lucas said, as he in Nathan fist bump.

" I will, you stay away from behind the wheel" he joked. "See yea later" He then wrapped his arm around his wife

peyt," Lucas said as soon as the couple was out of the room. "Baby, wake up." He said gently, as he kissed the top of her head.

Peyton moan, then sightly opened her eyes, as she did she remember where she was "you okay?" she asked with concern. As she jumped off the bed

Lucas laughed at her reaction, "I'm good baby," he said taking her hand in his, "I want to give you something, "before the doctors and nurses are more of our friends come in."

"what?" she asked confusedly

"this" he said as he open up the little black box.

Peyton's eyes filled with tears, Lucas," she whispered, how did you get that!" she wondered,

"I had Haley bring it to me,this morning, I couldn't wait to put it on your finger." He told her sweetly

" Well what are you waiting for?" she said, as she smiled at him.

Lucas took the ring from the box, "you have no idea how many nights I dreamed about this moment." he said, as he slips the ring on her finger. now it's where it belongs" he said, as he looks her in the eyes.

" and it will be forever," Peyton said, as she lean down in kissed him.

" Sorry to interrupted "a voice said, for the doorway. Causing the now engaged couple to pull apart. Both looking over at Dr. McNeil, So Mr.. Scott, how are you feeling this morning."

" pretty damn good." Lucas told him, as he shot Peyton a wink. He was happy, hell, happy don't even describe what he's feeling.

"well that's good, but I still want to do a full examination. So we can see if you should go home today or not" The doctor said, as he opened up Lucas's chart.

" I'll be back," Peyton said, as kissed him, I'm just going to call Brooke in check in our boy." she said, before he could protest.

He smiled, "oh, okay tell Brooke to give him a kiss for me." he said, as sat up

" I will" she gave him one last kiss, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Peyton walked outside to sit on the bench," hey mama" she turn her head to see Brooke and Andrew<p>

" hey" she said happily" there's my baby boy, mama missed you," she said, as she took him from Brooke. I was just about to call in check up on him,"

" well, I got kind of a problem, my mom is demanding I meet with her like a.s.a.p, and I didn't want to take him with me. Cause she scares kids." Brooke Joked.

" oh, it's okay. Hopefully Luke can come home today. "

" that's good, so we are both engaged, this is awesome" she said excitedly.

" yeah it it's but Luke and I won't be engaged long." Peyton told her.

" what? Why? What did you do?"

" I didn't do anything Brooke, we talked last night in we decided that we don't want a long engagement, we waited long enough. So as soon as Luke can walk where get married."

Brooke shook her head, peyt, don't you want a big wedding, your marring the life of your life. This is your wedding day were talking about its your day to shine."

" yes, I'm marring the love of my love, and yes, this is my wedding day we are talking about, I will shine, cause its going to be prefect. I don't need a big wedding, I want a small one, as long as Lucas there I'm there, our family and close friends are there, that's all that matters.' She smiled," I just want to be his wife as soon as possible, 'she paused then looked at Andrew. 'I want us to be a family" she said, as she kissed his cheek. "Just the three of us, well for now,"

" for now" Brooke raised her eye brow questioningly at her.

" Yeah, I want to give Lucas children, I know he loves Andrew like he is his, but I know Luke has always wanted kids. And I want more one day."

Brooke just smiled, then she sighed ." So a small wedding is what you really wanted."

" yes, so I need three things from my best friend."

" what?"

" I need you to support my small wedding idea, and don't try to turn it onto something big, I need you to make me a beautiful, sexy, fabulous dress, something that would take Lucas's breath away and ache to have me" she laughed, "and last I need my best friend to be my maid honor."

Brooke smiled" first yes I promise to support your small wedding idea. And hell yeah, you know I got your back on the dress, I'm going made you look so hot, that Lucas will want to tear the dress off of you as soon as he gets you alone.' She laughed then took a deep breath." I would be honored to be you maid of honor." she cried, then hugged her. Now I got to go before my bit..,, she stopped herself. "My witch of a mother has a fitted. "She said, as she kissed Andrew. Then hugged Peyton.

" okay, go call me later, we can start planning tonight."

* * *

><p>Lucas was sitting on the side of the bed when Peyton and Andrew walked in, "there's my two favorite people in the world." he smiled brightly<p>

" so is it good news." she asked, as she handed Andrew to him,

" yep," he said happily, as he kissed Andrews head. I get to go come home today. Just gotta watch myself, no heavy lifting till my ribs heal, and he said my foot should heal within six to eight weeks."

" really"

" yeah why?" he noticed how happy she got.

" well I thought about what you said last night, about wanting to get married as soon as possible. So I told Brooke that we are getting married as soon as you can walk."

" I can't wait," he whispered sweetly.

" me either." she kissed him

" sorry love birds, the nurse from last might walked into the room. Just wanted to check in make sure you didn't' t need anything, Are you ready to go home Mr.. Scott?"

" yes, so ready." He smiled,

" well once the doctor signs off on your releases papers, you're a free man." she smiled at the couple. "Well I got other stops to make, you guys have an adorable little boy there." she then walked out of the room.

Lucas looked at Peyton who was smiling, "she thinks he our baby." he said, as he pulls Peyton to sat down beside him

" he is our baby Lucas," She said, as she plays with Andrews feet.

" you mean that?"

" yes, Lucas you are amazing with him, he loves you as much as I love you. And since we are getting married, you're going to be his step father," She smiled, as she thought about then actually going to be a family.

" I don't want to be his step father." Lucas told her in his serious tone.

Peyton smiled faded she looked at him confusedly, what?" she asked, as she pulled away from him.

Lucas sighed, "I love him Peyton, as much as I love you, he's apart of me. So I want to adopt him." He said seriously, "What you thinking?" he asked, as she continued to look at him.

She didn't know rather to smile or cry, yes, this is what she wanted, Andrew to have a father and no one would be a better father to him than Lucas. But Andrew does have a father even if he is an ass, Justin will never sigh his rights over, cause he's an ass. "Lucas, I'm sorry, I think that's a bad idea."


	12. Chapter 12

He Didn't Have To Be

Chapter 12

Two months after Lucas accident. Lucas told Peyton he understood why she told him that adopting Andrew was a bad idea, but he really didn't, he thought she would be happy. He thought this was what she wanted. He wanted them to be a family, she told him that they can still be a family. He didn't have to adopt him to be his father. And now as he thinks about it he knows she is right, he loves that little boy more than life itself. He has been in Andrews life since he was six months and now tomorrow he is turning a year old. And Lucas will be the one beside him as he dives into his cake, Lucas will be the one taking pictures with him. Lucas will be the one helping him open his gifts, so what if he's not his biological 's father, He is the one that's here. He's the one that will always be here for him.

Lucas was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Peyton walked in.

" Hey baby boy." she said as she walked over to Andrew who was sitting in his high chair. " did you miss me?" she asked as she kissed his forehead than his cheeks, Andrew smiles and laughed pulling at her hair. " I can't believe your going to be a year old tomorrow." she sadly said. As she kissed the top of his head." you're getting so big, " she told him as she tickled his chin. She then looked over at Lucas who had his back to her. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

" Hey" she whispered as she kissed his cheek. "Did you missed me?"

" all I get is a kiss on the cheek, Andrew got all those kisses." he teased.

" Awe, you jealous Lucas Scott?" she asked as he turned around so they were face to face.

" maybe." he pouted

" let me make it up to you" she said as she smirk at him. She then kissed his forehead then both his cheeks, then his jaw line, then his ears, then his neck." happy now?" she asked smiling

" you forgot something." he told her as he lift her chin " this" he whispered, against her lips before kisses her gently " Yes I missed you, I always miss you" he told her as he kissed her again. " you hungry?" he asked as they pulled apart still holding each other.

" starved" she laughed

" Good go sit down "

" yes sir!" she said as she started to walk away. She let out a little scream when he slap her ass. She winked at him before sitting down.

" so I got everything done today for his birthday party tomorrow."

" you did?" she asked shocked. " Lucas I would have done it."

" Peyton I wanted to do it, I want tomorrow to be a great day for him to." he said as he sat two plates on the table.

" I can't believe he's going to be a year old already. " she said as she reached for Andrews little hand.

" yeah time go by fast." he said as he sat down beside her.

" Lucas?" she beginnings as she looks over at him,

" Yeah" he said, sweetly, as he sat down beside her,

" I want another one." she told him.

He looked at her confusedly " another what?" clearly not understanding what she meant.

Peyton bit her lip, " The label is doing really good, we're getting married next weekend. Things between us are good right?"

He smiled at her , " we're prefect,now what's going on Baby?"

" I want a baby." she said bluntly, as she bit her bottom lips waiting for his responds

He drop his fork, " a baby?" he question as she nodded, " really?"

" yes, I want to have your baby Lucas Scott "

Lucas just sat there staring at her, " You want a baby now?" he asked, as he reached for her hand

" Yeah, we can a least start and see w..." She didn't finish what she was going to say, Lucas lips were on hers, " I take that as a yes," she asked as the parted apart.

" Hell yeah, I wanted you to have my children since I was sixteen." He told her as he kissed her again. " I love you"

She smiled, " I love you to, and tonight after our son is sleeping I want to start working on his brother or sister." she said, as she kissed him one last time, before turning her attention to dinner.

Lucas just sat there staring at her, he couldn't believe this was happening, he thought she would want to want till Andrews was a little older. Life was finally going right, she wants to have his baby and as of next weekend she is going to finally be Peyton Scott.

* * *

><p>Haley rolled her eyes when she walked into Peyton and Lucas house, "OH MY GOD" she said, as she laughed,<p>

" Lucas did it" Peyton told her,

" I like it" Nathan said,

Lucas wanted to surprise Peyton on the theme for Andrew's party, she should have guessed what he was going to do. "Yeah you would, you two an your damn basketball" Brooke said,

The house was all done in blue in white balloons and streams, basketballs on the balloons, basketball plates, basketball cups, basketball everything. " Oh, you guys haven't seen it all " Peyton said, as she walked away, then came back in the room with Andrew,

"Oh he's so cute" Haley and Brooke said at the same time, Haley took him for Peyton. " Let me guess Lucas brought the outfit huh?"

"Yep" Peyton said, as she smiled at her son, Lucas brought him a ravens jersey and ravens shorts and a ravens hat, a pair of blue and white Nike's

"Uncle Nathan likes it" Nathan said, causing the three girls to roll their eyes, "Future Raven star here"

" The cakes a Raven cake to" Peyton told them, as they all started to laugh.

" Go Ravens" Jamie said, as he took of to look at the cake. All the adults follow him to the kitchen.

" Love what you did with the place man" Nathan said, as he first bump Lucas, then Jamie and then took Andrew from Haley.

" Thanks at least somebody likes it" He said, giving Peyton a look,

" I didn't say I didn't like baby, I said you don't even know if he's going to like basketball"

" He's mine son Peyt, he would like Basketball" He said, as he kissed Andrews cheek, " Right buddy"

Peyton smiled, at his words his son , "Peyton someone's at the door for you" Julian yelled from the living room. She kissed Andrews cheek, then Lucas on the lips, before walking away. She was happy, so happy life was going great, everything she could ever wanted she was getting, She was marring Lucas next weekend, Andrew had a dad, and they decided to have a baby, Nothing could bring her down, she opened the door, then wished she haven't " What are you do here?"

" I want to meet my son."


	13. Chapter 13

He Didn't Have To Be!

chapter 13

Peyton shut the door as she stepped out on the porch. She crossed her arms around herself. " why now?" she asked,

" he's my son right." he asked, with a grin.

" yeah, the same child you denied from the moment I told you I was pregnant. So why in the hell are you here, Why is he your son now." she was upset,

" he's my son, Peyton I deserve a chance to know him. Like he deserves a chance to know me. Every child needs a father figure, " he said, as he looked her up in down. " your still hot even after having that little bastard."

" don't call my son a bastard." she told him in her most serious voice.

He smiled, " that's what he is since you don't want me in his life."

" you made that choice, on your own I didn't so do not blame me. And my son has a father , a great one someone who has been there for him for the last six months. And will continue to be there for him. "she told him as she narrowed her eyes with his.

" well he's not his father I am, and I want to get to know him. I have that right sweetheart." he smirked at her.

She wanted knock that smirk look off his ugly face." I'm not your sweetheart, " she scowled. " Justin I am not dumb, I know you are here for another reason, which has nothing to do with my son."

" our son baby" he said, as he walked closer to her. " Come back to New York, we can raise him together, the way it should be, I miss you Peyton, " he pulled her to him." I know you miss me, I can see it in your eyes."

Peyton pushed him away hard, " first off I'm not your baby, " she said as she pointed her finger out him. " hell no, I'm not coming back to you, I'm very happy here, And miss you ha that's funny."

" yeah right, how in the hell can you be happy in this fucking hick town" he said, with a laugh.

" I'm more happy here then I have ever been. My label is doing great way better than you hoped it would. My son is happy here in he is loved here, I have amazing, honest, friends who love me and my son. And I have amazing, wonderful, loving, supporting fiancée." she said, as she raised her left hand showing him her ring. " I'm beyond happy, and as of next weekend I will be married to the love of my life and Andrew and I are happy and I'll be damned if I let you ruined our happiness."

Justin looked at her ring, " it's small, he must not have much money." he smiled " I could give you and Andrew everything you could possible asks for."

" I don't want your money, I don't need your money, neither does Andrew. Money doesn't buy happiness, love is happiness. And Luke loves Andrew and me. As much as we love him."

" please money is what kept you with me."

" no it wasn't, I actually thought I loved you, I thought you loved me. But I'm not that young, depressed, native, heartbroken girl any more. You were just a rebound that I thought I wanted, the only thing good that came from our crazy, stupid, loveless, relationship is my son. "

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the kitchen, Brooke was sitting on Julian's lap, Nathan and Haley were laughing with Jamie. who wanted to eat the cake already. Skillz, was leaning up against the table.<p>

Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked, as he sat Andrew in his high chair.

Nathan and Haley both shrugged " I don't know" Brooke said as looked around the kitchen.

" outside talking to some guy." Julian said, Luke looked at him confusedly, " I don't know who he is, he just knocked on the door a little while ago wanting Peyton. " Julian continued after notices Luke's look.

" um.. I'm going to go check on her, " Lucas said, as he walked out the kitchen.

" Can we eat the cake now" Jamie asked.

"No honey. we have to wait on Peyton and Luke"

"Why?"

"Cause their going to want to be here when Andrew blows out his candles, this is his first birthday, mama's and daddy's like to be around on the kids special days. Like Daddy and I was for you." Haley told him as he kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Justin stepped closer to her again, " Peyton I was the best thing to ever happen to you. " he grabbed her arms. " I have a deal for you."<p>

Peyton raised her eye brow, " what deal?"

" I'll leave here today, and never return. Cause you was right I'm not here for what's his name, I don't give a fuck about him. "

" believe me I know that's true. So what are you here for?" she asked, in a low scared like voice.

" you," he whispered, as he pulled her close. He bent down to kiss her. He was holding her to tight. She couldn't push him away this time. He lips touched hers , she lean back in head butted him hard. " You bitch" he yelled, holding his head. Then yanking on her arm painfully so she cried out.

"Let me go" Peyton told him in a painfully voice,

"Not till you..." Justin began but never finished, he suddenly found himself being lifted by his collar and forcefully pushed up against the house.

Peyton's eyes when wide, " Lucas, "

' you had your hands on her," he growled. " You don't ever put your hands on her again."

"Lucas " She said, again noticing how red he was getting, " Baby let it go"

"My hands have been all over that body, " Justin smiled, " she's practically begging for me." he laughed, "guess you're not man enough for her huh baby" he winked.

" I doubt that, it's not your name she screams ever night, " Lucas hissed, before backhanding him and following it up with a punch in the face. He hauled him back up by his collar and got right up in his face. " Your Justin," he said, letting things come together, " Man, I don't believe you actually show up at my door. " he shook his head,

"Lucas, please" Peyton begged, knowing how much he wanted to kill him for everything he did to her. "Lucas, baby he's not worth it."

" Your so lucky she standing here," he smiled, " cause I swear to God I would beat the living shit out of you and I have a few people inside who would love to get a few hits into." he punched him again. "Stay away for her and our son. You hear me, cause next time you won't be so lucky." Lucas loosened his grip on the guy's shirt and pointed his finger in his face. "Get the hell off my porch and out of my town, you every touch her or hurt her again, I'll kill you." he told him in his most serious tone. Lucas let go of him with a final threatening shove and turned around to Peyton, who was slightly shaken, "You okay?" he asked, as he pulled her to him

"Yeah" she whispered, as she hugged him.

Lucas was not a violent man as a rule, but he was raised by a single mother and no one put their hands on a woman, especially Peyton, who he has always been protective of.

"I'm leaving" Justin told them as he straight his shirt. "But this ain't over" he said as he walked off the porch. " I'll be in touch Baby" he said, with a wink,

Lucas curled his fists, "Let him go Luke" she whispered in his ear, noticing his angry building back up.

"Tell my son I'll be back" he said, as he got in his car.

Peyton shook her head, "You're shaking," she whispered, rubbing the quivering muscles in his arms.

Lucas chuckled lightly, warmed that she was worried about him. "I'll be okay," he whispered back with a small smile. " I'm more worried about you."

"I'm okay Luke, I promise."she told him, as she lay her head on his chest, He stroked her hair, Peyton closed her eyes, wondering what the deal he was talking about really was. She wanted to tell Luke, but she need to find out what he wants from her first.

"I love you, Luke." she said, as she looked up at him.

"I know, baby," he whispered back, gazing into her emerald-green eyes. He leaned in and nuzzled her nose with his own. " I love you to," he smiled, " Now lets forget that jackass and go watch our boy dive into his cake."

"Sounds good to me" she said, as the walked back into the house holding hands. "Let's not tell anyone right now"

"Okay" he told her as he kissed her.

"Hey baby boy, you ready for your cake." Peyton said, as she walked over to Andrew, Haley sat the cake in front of him,

"We need a picture of the happy family," Brooke said, as she grabbed her camera, " Luke get in the picture. "

Peyton smiled as Lucas walked to the other side of Andrew, Brooke snapped the picture. "Look Peyton, " she said, as she give her the camera so she could see the picture. " You have a beautiful family. "

Peyton smiled, "I sure do" as she looked at it, she was getting everything she ever wanted. She sighed, as she watched Andrew dive into the cake, while everyone laughed. She smiled at his mess face. Her smile faded as she thought about Justin. She needed to know what the deal was. Whatever he was up to could ruin all her plans with Lucas, she could lose Lucas.


	14. Chapter 14

He Didn't Have To Be!

Chapter 14

"Is everything ok in there?" Nathan knocked on the door, awaiting encouragement to enter.

Haley's face poked through a small opening and she rolled her eyes.

"She's about to hyperventilate- it's your turn" She opened the door fully, allowing Nathan to enter.

"Wow Hale's" Nathan eyed her appearance in the sky blue bridesmaid dress that set off her fair complexion. "You look ravishing. If you weren't a married woman.." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Teasing his beautiful wife.

Haley held up her hand to his face. "Hold that thought. We have more pressing issues" She pointed at the bundle of white sitting in the corner, her head over her knees. Nathan walked towards her and sighed.

"Sawyer?" Nathan kneeled by her. " Look at me"

Peyton looked up; her eyes were wide, a million thoughts flooding her brain.

"Nate, I can't do it" her voice was thin and desperate.

"Oh yes you can" he replied adamantly.

"But lets say it's not our time.I mean, somehow we've been a part of this pattern our whole lives on again, off again, on again" her head bobbed up and down, emphasizing her words "and maybe that's just how it's meant to be. Maybe..."

"Ok Peyt, shut up" Nathan had to stop her. He was being slightly flippant, attempting not to add gravity to the thoughts that were weighing her mind. He knew that these were meaningless jitters. Peyton had to go through them as a formality. She needed reassurance, and he was probably the person whose judgment she trusted most. Since Brooke wasn't around at the moment, He and Brooke have known the blonde girl longer than anyone else. Haley was relieved when she saw Nathan because she knew that only he or Brooke could get through to her.

"Will you look at me?" He took her hand in his and looked into her beautiful face. "Peyton, you and Lucas are soul mates. Anyone who sees you two together knows that you are meant to be. So just go out there and do it not for yourselves, for the sake of all the other innocent creatures who get involved with either of you two!"

"Amen to that" Haley agreed.

Peyton chuckled at Nathan's truism as she thought about what he said, it seemed that neither she nor Lucas could get involved with anyone without sucking them into the whole 'Lucas and Peyton' saga.

"I love him Nate. I know I want to be with him"

"So.."

" doesn't mean that today is the right day. So much has gone wrong already there have been so many negative signs!"

"Like what?"

"Well first of all my dress is a little too big on me"

"Peyton you look amazing"

Peyton ignored his compliment "...And Second of all Andrew isn't well. Karen has spent most of the morning in the bathroom with him throwing up"

"Unfortunate, yes, but completely unconnected with whether or not you should marry Lucas"

"And thirdly Brooke isn't here yet!"

"Peyton, I told you that Julian spoke to her and she is in a cab on her way from the airport"

Haley sounded exasperated.

"Peyton face it, you're getting married today. The only important factors are that you and Lucas are here nothing else matters and I can tell you that Lucas is out there in the chapel waiting for you, counting the seconds until he sees you walk down that aisle as the most beautiful bride he has ever seen" Nathan took her hand and touched it with his lips.

"Peyton, he's the one. Don't throw this away again"

The sincerity of his words jolted her."Why do you always make things sound so simple?" She smiled meekly at him.

"He can't help it, he has a simple mind" Haley teased,

"Funny babe, real funny"

"Ok" Peyton took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm going to do this"

Nathan smiled as he looked down at her. " you two deserve to be happy as Haley and I am.

Peyton felt tears spring to her eyes, touched by his words. "Thanks Nate"

"You look beautiful Peyt" he leaned down to kiss her cheek "Now go make Lucas a happy man" She nodded smiling at him and he gave her a small wink.

"See you there sexy," he said, as he kissed Haley sweetly, before walking out the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure everything is ok?" asked a worried Lucas nervously.<p>

"Everything fine man, don't worry"

"Don't worry? How can I not? My wedding was meant to begin half an hour ago!"

"I just saw her, she's running late something about a veil, I dunno, women's stuff. Take a deep breath"

Lucas complied, trying to regain control of his breathing.

"Is everything really ok?" Julian whispered under his breath.

"It is now" Nathan chuckled.

Julian was about to ask what was going on, when the music began and everyone stood up.

"Here goes" Julian patted Lucas on the back "are you sure you want to do this?"

Lucas shot Julian a menacing glare.

"Joke" Julian put his hands up in defense "Chill out man"

They turned towards the back of the church and watched as the doors opened.

Karen walked in with a pale looking Andrew, dragging him down the aisle as he awkwardly held his stomach to the sound track of various chuckles coming from the pews. Haley followed smiling; relieved that this moment had finally arrived. She had spent most of the morning in a state of anxiety, Peyton driving her up the wall.

"She made it." Julian whispered to him relieved as Brooke passed the three guys attempting to subtly wave and greet them. Nathan chuckled as she mouthed hellos and blew them each a kiss, and than proceeded to take her place next to Haley, her whole being exuding excitement at being there.

Lucas watched as Peyton made her way up the aisle, her eyes on his. She's breathtaking, he thought, knowing he would never forget the way his childhood crush looked at this moment, feeling his heart fill with love. He heard Brooke sigh, and saw Peyton catch her eye and give her a wink before returning her gaze to him.

As Peyton neared the top of the aisle, she smiled suddenly, and the sun emerged from behind a cloud and came streaming through the stained glass windows of the church, filling the room with sunlight and banishing away the shadows. It was the kind of things that would happen in the movies, Lucas thought. The fairytale ending to a love story. Nothing could have been more appropriate.

All Peyton fears from early were gone, once she seen Lucas, this is what she wants, this is what she needs. She's going to spend the rest of her life with this man,

Lucas swears that his heart stop the moment she was in front of him. They smiled and mouth I love you to each other, as the preach begin.

" I believe both Peyton and Lucas have their own vows," he said, as the couple nodded their heads, " Peyton, you first" he said as he step back.

Peyton smiled at Lucas and takes his hands, looking into his eyes, she says "Lucas, I take you to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I love the way you are with Andrew and I look forward to the family we will create together. I am excited about the life we will build together and the happiness and joy that comes with that. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Lucas wipes a tear from his eye and looks deeply into Peyton's green eyes "I love you" he whispers softly to her.

"I love you, too." She replies.

Lucas takes a deep breath "Peyton, from this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. I will be the best father I can to Andrew and help in raising him. I love you both and look forward to our future together. Today is the beginning of the best part of my life. I'll love you now and forever."

Now Peyton has to wipe her eyes. The wedding continued and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. The minister concluded "You may now kiss your bride"

Lucas smiled a large smile at Peyton and then leans down and kisses her. She kisses him passionately and Lucas responded. They kissed for several minutes and Brooke cleared her throat so they would break apart. Lucas and Peyton walked back down the aisle as everyone congratulated them. Smiles were all around.

* * *

><p>Peyton and Lucas enjoyed their first dance, cutting the cake and so much more at their reception. After a few hours of partying, Lucas pulled Peyton over to the table he sat down then pull her to his lap<p>

" I love you," he kissed her bare shoulder, " I can't wait to get you home Mrs. Scott," he winked

" yeah, well I can't wait to see your expression when you see what I have on under this," she winked, then laugh as his hand slowly started to go up her dress, " Lucas, stop," she giggled, as she felt his lips on her neck.

" People are watching"

" Can we leave?" he asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

" Yeah"

" Really?" he asked he couldn't believe she agreed with him.

" Yes, Andrews with Brooke and Julian tonight, your mom and Andy and Lily are staying with Haley and Nathan, So we can be alone tonight, " she kissed him, " So I don't think anyone is going to miss us."

" Let's go then Mrs.. Scott" he whispered, as he lead her out of tric. Peyton smiled, as they walked hand in hand out the door, Once inside the car Lucas grabbed her arm and dragged her across the seat so he could kiss her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her tightly against him, as his lips pressed against hers with greedy delight.

As they got home, they walked to the door still hand in hand, " What this?" Lucas said, as he picked up the Brown envelope, " It's for you."

"Really" she asked confusedly she took the brown envelope from him, She opened it then her heart stopped, "Oh my God." she cried. As she studied the letter. " No, he can't do this" she whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey People back with another chapter, this one is a short chapter, drama free I figured I would we need some Leyton fluff before more drama happens. **

* * *

><p>He Didn't Have To Be<p>

Chapter 15

They drove about 4 hours and stopped in front of a beautiful log cabin. The cabin was in the middle of nowhere. She was sure that she had not seen anything for miles. The cabin was beautiful. There was a little swing on the front porch and a flower bed that circled the cabin.

Peyton sighed, as Lucas answered his cell phone, she was trying to keep her mind off everything and not worry. But it was hard. Justin is suing her for full custody of Andrew, and she is so scared, that he will payoff some gold digging Judge in get his way.

"Peyton" Lucas said as he looked over at her. He smiles sadly at her, "Baby," he said, as he reached over in lifted her chin, so she would look at him. His heart broke at the sight of her tears running down here face. They were suppose to be happy, they just got married yesterday it was the most wonderful day of his life it was prefect, till they got home in found the letter on their porch, so instead of making love like he plan to do to his new wife, he held her close as she cry her eyes out all night.

" I'm sorry, I'm trying to rest in clear my mind..."

" I know" he whispered, as he wiped her tears away, " I know it's hard, but baby, I promise you that son of a bitch is not going to take our boy way from us."

"Luke, he has money and he knows people, and I'm so scared, I can't live without Andrew."

He pulled her closed, as a few tears fell from his eyes to," I don't care how much freaking money he has or who the hell he knows, He's not getting Andrew, not without one hell of a fight. I swear I would fight the devil himself before I let him take away our son."

She smiled, as she closed her eyes, she loved when he called Andrew is son, " I love you" she whispered against his chest, " I'm so happy that I got you back into my life,"

"Me to, and I'm not going no where, not without you and Andrew " he pulled back to drop a kiss to her soft lips, " I love you more than you know, and I love Andrew, we are going to be happy the three of us, I promise," he touched her cheek. " So how about we forget about reality for a while, It's our honeymoon, lets enjoy each other, Andrew is safe with Brooke and Julian, two people who would walk through fire for that little boy. So lets just relax, one week of just you and me,"

" Okay." she smiled a little, " I try" she promised him, knowing it's going to be hard, but she did believe him. She knows he would do anything and everything in his power to fight for Andrew, and she knows he's just as scared as she is.

"Come on"

He helped her with the bags. She helped him with the groceries. Finally it was all inside. Time to explore her surroundings. The cabin was just as charming on the inside as the outside. There was a living room, kitchen, and bedroom. The bedroom was wonderful and she imagined that was where most of their time would be spent.

She looked at him "So why did you want to come here for our honeymoon, " she questioned him about the remote location answer was wonderful to her.

" Well. I always wanted to make love to you outside" he smirk, " This is our chance. No one around for miles, just you and me and the great outdoors. It took me a long time to find just the perfect place.

"Hmm, I can't wait" she told him, as she kissed him

" I have something to show you" He took her by the hand As they walked out of the back door of the cabin he grabbed two towels and a blanket. Now her mind was racing imagining what he had in mind

He led her down a small path, the trees were thick, the path was overgrown in some spots. At the end of the path was a small stream. The water was running through the stream and it was crystal clear. He laid the blanket out on the ground and reached for her. He led her to the water's edge and began to kiss her. His hands, strong and firm against her. He slowly removed her dress. His hands touching her ever so gently. Then her bra and underwear fell to the ground. She was standing outside completely naked.

"Lucas" she whispered, as she try to hid herself

"Stop,baby there's no one here but you and me,"

She could feel the warm breeze caressing her body. He stood back and looked at her. Passion was building in his eyes.

"Your beautiful"

She rolled her eyes, still feeling a little crazy for standing there nude.

"Stay right there." he walked over, grabbed the towels and brought them over to where she was standing. He slowly took off his clothes and then led her to the edge of the water. The water was surprisingly warm. He led her into the stream and they swam and played like two little kids. Splashing each other and darting after one another.

He stopped and looked at her. He moved closer and started to kiss her. The water was just high enough that her breasts were above the surface. He could tell she was either excited or cold because the nipples were standing straight up. He couldn't resist any longer. He started kissing her neck and then her chest and then he took one of her nipples into his warm mouth. She was so excited that she moaned. The feeling shot through her to the depths of her soul. She wanted him to make love to her.

They left the water, the towels forgotten by the shore. They were lost in each other in the sensations of being wet and having the warm wind blow on them. He led her to the blanket and laid her down. The thought that someone might stumble upon them added to the excitement that they felt. His hands were exploring every inch of her body. He was working slowly making her squirm with anticipation. He was not going to hurry this episode. He wanted it to last as long as possible.

" Lucas" she moan, causing him to stop what he was doing in look down at her.

" I love you" he told so sweetly,

She smiled, up at him, " I love you to" she said, as she ran her fingers over his tone chest.

He looked down at her naked body, smiling, "I've never been this happy" he told her, giving her a look that told her he wasn't talking about the fact that she was naked under him and about to make love, but because she was his wife finally, she was his forever, to hold and comfort, to make love to whenever he wanted.

"Me either" she whispered back, she touched his cheek.

He reached over in grabbed a condom, even thou they have talked about starting a family, last week, they haven't really had unprotected sex yet, she was still on the pill, he was hoping to talk more about it this week. But he knew it wouldn't be a good time now, with all the drama that is ahead of them.

She took the condom out of his hand, he expected her to open it in roll it on him, since she always loved to do that. But she didn't she throw it behind him. She smiled at his confused look. " I quite take my pill a few days ago."

" So..." he raised his eye brow,

" Let's make a baby Lucas Scott" she whispered with so much love in her eyes.

He smiled, " Are you sure now is a good time, with everything that is ha..

She put her finger to his lips, " Lucas, I want to have your baby, I want our family of three to become a family of four and maybe bigger in the future, I'm not going to let him take my son away or make us hold up on our future." she ran her fingers through his hair, " So what do you say, you want to make a baby with me."

"More than anything" He said, as she kissed her,

A few moments later, They fell on the blanket. Momentarily exhausted. They slowly came back to reality and realized their surroundings. He pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. She was running her hand over his stomach. They laid there for a long time basking in the feelings that they had just experienced. and the thought that they might of just created a life.


	16. Chapter 16

He Didn't Have To Be

Chapter 16

Two months later

She sat in the car outside the Doctor's office, silently saying a little pray, she wished Lucas was here with her, but he had to fly to LA with Julian for a meeting with Julian's dad. She knows she could have put off her appointment for a day that Lucas would be there, but truth is she really wants to know now. She really hopes that there is a little life inside her, this is one of her dreams to have Lucas Scott's baby. Lucas is amazing with Andrew, he loves him and treats him like he is his, she knows that giving him his own child will make him happy, and will not pull his attention away for Andrew. She took one more small breath, then stepped out of her car.

" what are you doing here?"

Peyton turned around to see her best friend walking towards her. " B. Davis what are you doing here!" she asked instead of answering her.

Brooke give her one of her biggest smiles. " I think I'm pregnant." she said excitedly

Peyton's eyes widen. " seriously!"

"yes"

Peyton pulled into a hug, " that is awesome B. Davis, what does Julian think?"

" I haven't told him, I took three pregnancy tests they were positive. I just want to get it confirmed by a doctor before I tell Julian."

" we'll you want to hear a secret ?" Peyton said, than Brooke nodded. " I think I'm pregnant to."

" you've got to be kidding me!" Brooke yelled

" I took two test, they both were positive to but just like you I want to be sure before I tell Luke."

" I can't believe there's a chance that both of us are pregnant at the same time. "

" I know its unreal."

" Oh. My. God." Brooke said right before they walked into the doctor's office. Peyton turned to look at her, " if we both have girls they can be best friends like you in me, that would be so amazing wouldn't?"

" yeah it would, but we can't pick what we have Brooke it doesn't work that way, as long as the baby is healthy I don't care what it is. I just want to have Lucas's baby, "

" I know you do and I'm so happy that you're getting your dream. P. Scott"

" I'm happy you're getting yours to, B. Davis." They hugged one last time before walking on the door.

* * *

><p>One week later,<p>

In was a warm late Thursday afternoon, and Peyton come home a bit early from work to tidy up the house before Lucas was expected to be home. Andrew was still at daycare, Karen was picking him up for her today, in keeping him through out the weekend, Karen and Andy moved back to Tree Hill last month, Karen wanted to get to know Andrew, she loved been a grandma, so she asked Peyton if they could have him for a few days, and Peyton agree so she could spent the whole weekend with her husband.

The telephone rings, she answers on the second ring hoping to hear his voice at the other end. She's not disappointed."Hello?"

"Hey Wifey!" he replies. He knows how she loves to hear those words. She almost melts every time.

"Hey Hubby" she replies, as she sit down, " I miss you"

" I miss you to" He told her, "What you wear?"

Peyton rolls her eyes, " Lucas, I'm not doing that" she laughed,

" Why? I just miss you "

" Well, you can see what I'm wearing when you get here, What time does you fly land?"

" Well," he paused, " See, um..."

"Umm. What?" she asked cutting him off, already knowing what he's going to say. " Your not coming home tonight huh?"

Lucas sighed, she knows him so well, " No" he whispered, " I'm sorry baby, Paul has us flying to New York, today, for an early morning meeting tomorrow. I'm sorry, but I promise tomorrow night"

" Yeah" she whispered, she knows she's been childish. but he's been gone for three days, and she just wants to be with him, share her news with him.

" How's my boy?" he asked, hoping to get her in a better mood, he knows she isn't to happy with him right now.

" He's good, he misses you to"

Lucas closed his eyes, he knows she is upset, but this is his job and he loves making movies with Julian, he loved traveling around the world,

She gets a beep, " I got another call, have a safe trip" she said, quickly than clicked over to the next call. "Hello"

* * *

><p>Lucas sat there staring at his phone, she just hung up on him, he didn't even get to tell her he loves her or to give Andrew a kiss. She didn't even say she loved him, she seemed down, he wondered what was really wrong with her.<p>

" I take it your wife isn't to happy with you either" Julian said, as he sat down beside Lucas,

"No she actually hung up on me, I'm just don't to sure if she did it on purpose or what?"

"Brooke give me the silent treatment" Julian paused, " She seemed more upset then she usually is," He sat back thinking of Brooke, " Maybe she's fighting with her mom again or the stress of our wedding being so close is getting to her."

"Probably," Lucas told him, Julian was probably right on what's going on with Brooke, But he couldn't think of anything that could be upsetting Peyton, besides Justin and the custody suit, but she promised him she was going to let that go till next month. "

Both guys just sighed, as they closed their eyes thinking of their girls. Hoping that by tomorrow night they would be back in Tree Hill with the love's of their life..

* * *

><p>" I hate Julian" Brooke said, in a pissed off voice through the phone<p>

" No you don't" Peyton told her, as she stood up in went to the kitchen, " You love him, as much as I love Lucas, we are just upset that their not coming home tonight, "

" I had the whole night plan Peyton" Brooke whinnied into the phone"I was going to tell him about the baby and we were going to make love and...

" Brooke I don't need to know everything you planned, " Peyton told her, " But I know how you feel I had a plan just like you, Karen and Andy have Andrew tonight."

" We should go out get drunk a...

" Brooke we can't go out in get drunk anymore," Peyton said, as she shook her head. " We're pregnant now, so we are going to have to get through our madness without alcohol"

" Well that sucks" Brooke hissed, " I don't know how to get through anything with a glass of wine." she laughed..

"How about you come over here, we can ha...

"A girls night" Brooke finished for her, " I'm on my way" she said quickly without waiting on a reply.

Within ten minutes Brooke was happily walking into the Scott's house, " I'm here"

"Good, cause I have no idea what we can do that doesn't involve wine"

"Hmm" Brooke thought a moment, " eat junk food and put our men down."

" Sounds like a plan to me" Peyton said, as they walked in the kitchen. " I'm going to order a pizza , I've been craving a pizza with everything on it."

"Mmm, that sounds good," Brooke told her as she kicked off her shoes...

" We should invite Haley" Peyton said, as she thought about her other girlfriend.

" Why? She ain't pregnant and her man is home"

"Yes, Nathan is home and no she's not pregnant, but she doesn't really go out and besides we haven't hung out in years without any guys around."

Brooke agreed, so Peyton ordered their pizza and called Haley, who was more excited than Brooke was.

" Okay, girls I picked up two chick flicks," Haley said, as she walked into the house, " some cookie dough, candy, ice cream, brownies, chips and dip, pickles, " she made a face, " Pickles aren't juke food."

" I know, " Brooke said, as she jumped up to grabbed the jar from Haley" I justed wanted a pickle"

Haley just nodded, "so where's the wine?"

"There is none" Peyton said, " There is beer in the refrigerator and Lucas has some scotch in the kitchen somewhere, "

"Wait you two aren't drinking wine?" Haley asked, as she looked around the living room, finally noticing what her two best friends where eating, Peyton had two slices of meat lovers pizza with ice cream, and Brooke had a slice of pizza and cut a pickle on top of it. Haley than walked over to the two wine glass sitting on the table in picked one up. " This is apple juice"

"Yes mom it is" Brooke teased, as Peyton busted out laughing.

Haley stared at them for a moment, " OH. MY. GOD!" Haley yelled, finally putting the pieces together. " Who's pregnant?"

Peyton and Brooke shared a look before they turned back to their wide-eyed friend, "We both are"

All three girls jumped up in down hugging, " Wow! I bet Luke is over the moon right now"

"He doesn't know"

" Neither does Julian"

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Well, we both just find out this week, and we both planned to tell them tonight in our own little special way, but unfortunately it didn't go that way." Peyton sighed sadly, as she sat back down, Brooke also sat down.

" Oh, that sucks" Haley told them, as she sat down in between them, "But on the bright side the three of us get to spend sometime together, we haven't hung out in forever."

" I know right"

" Let's talk " Brooke said,

"We are talking B. Davis" Peyton told her with a little laugh,

" I mean really talk, it's just us girls, let's talk about something we can't tell our husbands"

" Like what I tell Luke everything"

" Same here, Nathan knows all my secrets"

"You both suck"

" Why because we are honest with our husbands?" Peyton asked her, " oh, what have you done that Julian doesn't know?" she asked, knowing there was something on her mind.

" I haven't done anything and I don't plan on doing anything, It's just I..." She paused, " I'm scared."

" Of what?" Peyton and Haley asked at the same time.

" Marriage, having a baby, been a mom, I don't want to be like my mom" She told them as a couple of tears fell. Haley patted her leg,

" Brooke Davis, you are nothing like your mom, never will be, you are loving and caring, and so strong and independent, you have a big heart, your everything your mom's not. " Peyton moved to the other side of the couch next to Brooke, " Julian loves you and you love him, I seen it the first night I was here, and I was so jealous of you."

"What? Why?"

"Cause you were happy, and so in love and I wanted that"

" Now you have it" Haley told her happily, " your happy right?"

"Yes, I'm beyond happy, I'm so thankfully for everything and so blessed, I never thought that I would get another chance with Lucas, after telling him someday, but look at me now, I'm his wife and I'm having his baby and we have Andrew, who Lucas loves and treat like his own, life is pretty good," She sighed,

"I feel a but coming" Brooke said, as she turned to face her best friend,

" I'm scared" Peyton said honestly, Both girls just looked at her, so she continued, " I'm scared that Justin will get custody, I know Luke told me not to stress over it, cause he won't let that happen, but Luke doesn't know Justin like I do, he's up to something, I try calling him after we got back from our honeymoon, and I called him again a few weeks ago, but he didn't answer, Lucas doesn't know I was calling him, I thought maybe I could work something out with him, cause I know he doesn't want Andrew, he told me so himself, but I don't have any proof that he actually said that, so I figured there has to be something I could do that would make him happy enough to drop everything."

" I don't t..

" He wanted to make a deal with me the last time he was here, but Lucas came out in they had word and stuff so he never did tell me what the deal was, it's eating me alive I really want to know, what crazy deal he was going to offer me."

" I'm going to agree with Lucas, let it go don't stress yourself out with worry, and I'll be damn it I like that S.O.B take my nephew away, I don't care about his power, or his money, he has yet to meet the bitch inside of me" Brooke told her as she pulled her into a hug,

" I agree to, we are family Peyton, and we not going down without a fight." Haley said, as she also hugged her. Peyton just smiled at her two friends, praying that they were right.

They decided to put in one of the movies Haley brought but didn't get far within moments all three girls fell asleep. Brooke in the middle, with Haley and Peyton sleeping beside her with their heads on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Peyton arrives home early from doing half a days work. She is so glad to be finally home and starting her weekend early She opens the door to her front door and sunshine greets her. She loves having the blinds open at all times Throwing her purse and workbag down, she starts striping on the way to the bedroom. She puts on her favorite gray spaghetti strap tank top and comfortable mini boxers grabbing her book to head to the bedroom.<p>

She enjoying the fact that she finally gets to read her book on a peaceful quiet afternoon. She thinks she could be much more relaxed if she pours herself a glass of wine. But wine is out of the question for a least the next seven or eight months or so, Instead she poured her some apple juice, then gets back to her book, enjoying how good it feels to be off in the middle of the afternoon.

Getting really into the book she hadn't realized she wasn't alone, anymore. Without her complete knowledge he slipped in, took off his coat and was watching her in their Bedroom as she reads. He stood in the doorway, studying how she looked in her tank top w/no bra, her mini boxers, her hair pulled up, the look on her face as she read It turned him on just seeing her in her natural state, just relaxing, as she has no makeup or anything extra to add to her beauty. He enjoyed the look of her tan skin as the sunlight shined on it. He imagined how soft it feels every time he touches her as if he is touching silk. He enjoys her smell even if she didn't wear perfume that day. Those small thoughts had him fully aroused. She is laying on her side facing the wall,

He crept up behind her,carefully laid now beside her and placed his hand on her hip and his lips on the nape of her neck. She gasped closing her eyes and enjoying the touch of her man. She pushed her body into his, begging with her body for him to kiss her again. " Your home"

"mmm" he said, as he continued to kiss her neck,

" I've missed you." she whispered, as she rolls over on her back, the book she was reading falls to the floor, " I love you"

He smiles down at her, " I love you to "

" I'm sorry" she told him as she touched his cheek

He gives her a confused look " For what?"

" I didn't mean to hung up on you"

He smiled, " I know, you didn't" he bend down and kissed her again, " I really missed you" he said, as his hand slipped up her tank top. "Where's our boy?" he asked, as he nibble her ear.

Peyton run her hands up and down his back, enjoying the feeling he was giving her, " Your mom and Andy have him, for the weekend." she told him, "And or other one is right here." she whispered, as she moved his hand to her stomach.

He pulled back from her neck in looked down at where she placed his hand, then looked back at her, noticing the bright smile on her face in the tears in her eyes, "Are you...

She nodded, " I'm having your baby Lucas Scott"

" Seriously?"

"Yes"

" Our baby in here" he said, as he looked down at her stomach and ran his hand across it, " We created a baby?" his eyes glazed with tears,

" We sure did, I'm six weeks" she ran her fingers through his hand, " We're going to have a family Lucas"

"Baby, we already have a family, we have an awesome son, and about seven and half months we going to have a daughter."

" A daughter?"

" Yeah, she's going to look just like her mom, so beautiful"

Peyton didn't respond, she just reached up in kissed him, they started to make love, both over the moon happy about what the future will bring them, They make love twice before, exhaustion took over, and they fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

Peyton awoke to the sound of her cell ringing, she slowly reached for her phone, not wanting to wake Lucas up or move for his arms, "Hello" she sleepy into the phone closing her eyes, still tried.

"Hey Baby, Miss me?"

Her eyes shot open, as his voice rung in her ear. " What do you want?" she whispered hoping Lucas wouldn't wake up, she looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still asleep.

"What do I want? Sweetheart you're the one that call me twice." He said, with a low chuck

" I can't talk rig...

" Then don't talk, just listen, I got your messages, and yes, your right, I don't want your son, I honestly don't care about you are him, you can keep him and pretend to be happy all you want in your little hick town, " he paused, "I want something that only you can give me, and if you agree to this, I promise to drop the custody suit, and I will sign all my rights over to you.."

"What do you want?" she asked confusedly,

" I want you to sign your label over to me."


	17. Chapter 17

He Didn't Have To Be

Chapter 17

Peyton sat outside on the swing of Karen and Andy's porch. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, one of those bright blue sky mornings with the sun shining down making everything glow. She sat there with a huge smile on her face, as she watched Lucas chase Andrew around the front yard. Lily and Jamie were running around with them, life was pretty good for once.

Lucas got home last night, and she share the news that she's been holding in for almost a week. He was excited like she knew he would be. They were having a baby, she was giving Lucas something he had always wanted, she laughed as Lucas lifted Andrew up over his head, and he laughed out loud. She loved how Lucas was with her son, she loved the way her son loved Lucas, coming back to Tree hill was the best thing she ever did, she was surround by friends that loved her and her son,she got the love of her life back ,and best of all Andrew got a father.

She closed her eyes, and frowned a little, as she thought about the conversation she had late last night with Justin. He wants her to sign her label over to him, she knew he was upset that she started it, and that Ryan and Brandon loved that she did it on her own. But why would signing over her label be so important to him? That was a question she had replayed in her mind all morning. He was willy to sign his rights away, if she did it, which meant that Lucas could fully adopted Andrew, She sighed, " Andrew Scott" she whispered to herself causing a huge smile to appear on her face.

" what's got you smiling?" Haley asked, as she sat down beside her sister in-law. " or should I say who?" she said, as she elbow her.

" just loving life." Peyton told her as she looked back to the yard. Lucas was teaching Andrew about basketball now. She rolled her eyes playfully," he's really determined to make Andrew into a basketball player."

Haley laughed out loud," that's how Nathan was when Jamie was that age, " Both sat there watching, their husband playing with the kids. " I figured you would lock Luke up all weekend in have your way with him." she teased. with a smirk.

" I wanted to." Peyton said,, " but he wanted to come see Andrew first thing this morning, and tell his mom our news."

Haley's eyes lite up" so you told him about the baby?" she asked excitedly,

" yeah, he was so happy, " Peyton smiled, as she thought about his reaction.

" I knew he would be, he's going to a great dad."

" he already is." Peyton told her as they continued to watch their husbands

Karen came outside joining the girls on the porch. " Lucas is so happy" she said as she sat down on the other side of Peyton.

" he sure is" Haley replied

" I've never seen him this happy " Karen said, as she touched Peyton's arm. " I guess I have you to thank for that."

" Karen, you don't own me a thing, we make each other happy. I own Luke so much, for giving me a second chance, and for accepting Andrew as he's own. I will never be able to thank him enough. For been a father figure to Andrew. " Peyton grabbed Karen's hand, " If anyone should be saying thank you its me," she said, as she looked her mother in-law in the eye. " You did an amazing job with him, thank you for raising him the way you did."

Karen smiled, as she listen to her daughter in-law talk, Her eyes glazed over with tears. " He did turn out alright didn't he?" she said, like she was a little shocked, Peyton and Haley both agreed with her. "he loves that little boy so much, like his own. You have giving him everything he has ever wanted Peyton."

" he's done the same for me Karen," Peyton told her with all honesty " More than he would ever know." Karen pulled her into a hug, They shared on more smile between them before, been interrupt.

" so ladies what are we gossiping about ?" Lucas asked, as he step up on the porch. with Andrew in his arms. Smiling at the side in front of him. His mom, his beautiful wife, and he's best friend/sister in-law, laughing and smiling, yes life for Lucas Scott was definitely good, he just prayed it stays that way. He knew that next month will probably bring a lot of stress and worry on his wife, but he is determined to keep that smile on her face and keep her head filled with positive thoughts. He was knocked out of his thoughts by his mother's voice.

" We were talking about you" Karen said, as she looked up at her son.

Lucas's eyes widen, he looked at Peyton, who was smiling up at him" oh you told her already?"

Peyton shook her head, before saying" no, I was waiting on you."

" told me what?" Karen asked. as Andy in Nathan step on the porch. standing behind Lucas. Jamie and Lily were still chasing each other in the front yard.

" you're going to be a grandma again." Lucas told her with a huge grin.

Karen raised her eye brow, the a huge smile formed on her face. " your pregnant?" she asked Peyton

Peyton looked at her in nodded," yes, six weeks" Peyton said excitedly

" oh my god" she hugged Peyton then stood up to hug Lucas. " I can't believe this, I'm so happy that I decided to move back home. Now I can watch my grandchildren grow," she took Andrew from Lucas's arms. " you hear that sweet boy, you're going to be a big brother."

Andy and Nathan hugged him in patted him on the back, as Haley hugged him. Andy kissed Peyton's cheek, telling her congrats,

Nathan pulled her into a hug, " Congrats Sawyer"

"You mean Scott" she corrected him

"Look, your last night might have changed for the better, cause everybody wants to be a Scott" he teased, as she rolled her eyes. " But you will always be Sawyer to me" he told her with a wink.

Lucas reached for his wife's hand, pulling her towards him, He kissed her sweetly, " I love you." he whispered, as he glazed into her eyes.

" I love you to." she whispered back, than laid her head on his chest, as she watched Andrew with his grandma. She closed her eyes, as she felt Lucas kiss the top of her head. Yes, Life was definitely good for once, "please lord keep it this way." she silently prayed.

* * *

><p>Monday morning rolled around fast, Peyton was sitting in her office. Thinking about the great weekend she just had. The fax machine beeped causing her to come out of her thoughts. She walked over to it, she sighed as she noticed it was the contract that Justin was talking about. She read it three times as she paced back and forth her office. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone come in.<p>

" you busy?"

Peyton jumped at the sound of the voice, she turn around, " no not really" she said, with a shrug

" you okay P. Scott ?" Brooke asks, as she walked all the way in the room. Watching her friend closely.

Peyton bit her lip as she thought about what to say, " no," she couldn't lie to Brooke, she needed to talk to someone, and she couldn't talk to Luke, " I need talk to someone."

Brooke give her a concern look." I knew something was going on with you. " she said as she sat down in one of the chairs. " you were acting strange yesterday at Naley's ."

Peyton nodded, she was acting weird yesterday Justin text her telling her he was giving her 48 hours to reply back to him. She try to acted like everything was okay, they were there to celebrate, Brooke and her being pregnant, but she couldn't stop thinking, Lucas even ask her last night as they laid in bed, why she was so down, she had to lie to him, telling him she wasn't feeling good, she hated keeping this from Lucas, but she knew he wouldn't understand her side of things.

" what's going on ?"

She looked at her best friend for a moment, she knows Brooke isn't going to like what she is thinking of doing, but she needs someone to talk to." the other night remember when I told you and Haley, that Justin wanted to make a deal with me, " Brooke nodded, " and I told you I called him twice." Brooke nodded again. " well, he called me back."

" What did he say?"

" he said that he would drop the custody suit and sign his rights away."

Brooke's eyes widen with surprise " Peyton that great." she yelled in a true Brooke Davis happy tone. " damn I thought I was going to have to kick some ass." she laughed, " what wrong?" she asked noticing Peyton wasn't happy about what she just told her.

" well for him to do that I have to do something for him."

" Well, that's the way this world works, unfortunately, " she shrugged, " So what does the bastard want?" she asked coldly

Peyton bit her lip," he wants me..." she closed her eyes " to sign over my label." she said as she opened her eyes. To see the look of confusing in her best friends eyes.

" what? " she asked confusedly, "Why would he want your label?

Peyton didn't respond, she just looked at the floor, Brooke stood up in crossed her arms over her chest,

" you can't be serious? You are thinking of signing this place over, aren't you?" She asked, but Peyton still didn't say anything. Brooke just shook her head. "This is your label Peyton, you worked your ass off to get it started. This place wouldn't be what it is today if it wasn't for you. Brandon and Ryan was so happy with what you have carry out in the last few months. Tell me your joking Peyton "

Peyton sat down, " what am I suppose to do, Brooke?" she begged, " I can't lose Andrew he's my world, I want Justin completely out of our life. I would do whatever I can to keep Andrew safe with me. So, yes, if that means signing over the label to him, so be it."

" Peyton, I told you we can fight this together. All of us, we won't let that bastard take him."

" Brooke you don't know him, like I do, " Peyton cried. " he's use to getting what he wants, and hurting people along the way, I rather just give him the label, so he would stay away in Lucas can adopted Andrew. "

" Are you really considering his deal?" Brooke asked with disbelief, still shocked that she is actually thinking of doing this.

Peyton nodded, as she stood up again " He faxed me the contract just before you walked in." she said, handing the contract to Brooke

Who grabbed it out of her hand, she scan it "Why does he want it?"

Peyton leaned against her desk, "Well, from what Megan told me last night when I called her about it. She said, that my label is all Ryan and Brandon talk about, in the LA office, she was told this from a friend of her's who still works there, Which is funny" she smiled a little

"Why is that?"

" They said I wasn't ready and that I couldn't manage a label on my own. a year ago. And now they call me all the time asking me questions about singers and bands. "

"Well you proved them wrong" Brooke told her proudly, she knew once Peyton got over her fear of starting up the label, she would be unstoppable.

"Yeah, I did,"

"So what does this have to do with Justin wanting your label?' Brooke said, still not fully understanding why having her label was so important to Justin.

" all the bands, and singers that came to me, and New York. Where all paid to come see me. Justin wanted me to believe that I actually had a say in the company, but I really didn't. " she sighed. " Justin said, I wasn't talented and I didn't know good music, and I would never make it in the music business, He said I didn't have what it takes."

"And, you proved that jackass wrong to, more than one way" Brooke said, " But I'm still not getting what signing over your label to him, will get him."

" Well, that's what's wrong with him, because I'm successful, I took my dream and made it into a reality. My label is doing well better than Justin's two, and Ryan and Brandon like to rub that into him a lot, before I opened my label, Justin had the number one label with the highest number of bands, but he doesn't anymore, I do, and it's killing him. "

"So you signing over your label to him will get him back on top" Brooke said,as she started to realize everything, " Peyton there has to be something we can do, I can't just stand by in let him take away your dream"

" I can't think of anything. So if you have any suggestions, please share them" Peyton said, as she took the contract back from Brooke, looking it over again.

" When does he want an answer?"

" Tomorrow night"

" Damn" Brooke whispered, " Bastard, didn't give you much time, maybe if you call him and asks sweetly for a couple more days, Then we could come up with something."

"Brooke, I...

"No, Peyton, I'll be damned if he's taking your dream, this is your dream P. Sawyer, and what kind of best friend would I be if I just stepped aside in let him take away your dream?"

"Brooke, I got my dream," She walked over to her best friend, " I got Lucas, I'm married to Lucas," she smiled big. " Andrew has a father who would do anything for him, I'm pregnant with Lucas's baby, I'm finally getting my happy ever after. So it signing over the label to Justin is what I have to do, to keep my dreams alive, I'll do it."

" The hell you will" A voice yelled, from the doorway..


	18. Chapter 18

He Didn't Have To Be.

Chapter 18,

Peyton exhaled loudly, this was so not what she needed. She just wanted to talk to someone, she just wanted someone on her side. Someone to understand why she has to do this. Telling one person was enough now two people knew.

" I hope I misunderstood what I just heard," Nathan said, as he walked into the room. Neither girl said a word. " cause what I think I heard was you giving up your dreams, just to pleases that bastard."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " Nate you don't understand."

" no, I don't Peyton. " he stepped in front of her. " please help me to understand this." he told as he crossed his arms over his chest. Narrowing his eyes at her.

" Justin is not the kind of guy you cross, and he's giving me a get out of jail free card. Sort of."

" by blackmailing you?"

" it's not blackmailing Nathan."

" oh... What would you call it Peyton, cause that's the way I see it, sign over label to me and I'll drop the custody suit. He knows how much you love that little boy, and how you would do anything for him. So he's using it against you."

She ran her fingers through her hair, " Nathan if the shoe was on the other foot you would do the same thing."

" whats that suppose to mean?"

" if someone threat to take Jamie away from you, and told you the only way to keep it from happening, was to give up basketball. Don't you dare tell me you wouldn't walk away from the game to protect your family." her voice was shaken in the tears she was trying to hold back started to fall.

Nathan and Brooke looked at her sympathetically, Brooke might not be a mom yet, but she was starting to see why Peyton really was dead set on going through with this. Nathan angrier soften a little, " yeah, Peyt... Your right." he dropped his arms " I would give up anything and everything. To protect Haley and Jamie. So yeah, I see where your coming from, but...

" I get it to especially since I'm a mother, but I won't go down without a fight. I would never want someone to think that they have that much control over me."Haley said, as she cut off her husband.

" oh great " Peyton said, as walked over to the window. " just want I needed more people to know."

"look I'm sorry if you didn't want anyone to know, and I'm sorry that I overheard a conversation that I wasn't suppose to hear." Haley told her as she walked over to the window.

" it's not like I didn't want to tell anyone, cause I did, I wanted to talk to someone so bad about it. Brooke just show up when I got the contract in I figured what the hell, I knew she would be against it, but I just needed to vent. And venting to my best friend is what I'm good at."

" I'm glad you told me Peyton, and I will always be here for you even it I feel what you're doing is a huge mistake."

" I second that." Nathan said as he sat down.

" I third that." Haley whispered but Peyton still head.

" I fourth it guys." she yells, " yes, I admit it might be the stupidest thing I've ever done, and yes I will probably even regret it one day. I love this place, I love what it has become, it was my dream job, but sometimes you can't have everything. I rather get up my dream job, than end up losing my son, my family."

" Peyton we can help, Nathan and Brooke and I we can fight him with you."

" yes, we can " Nathan and Brooke said at the same time.

Peyton sighed, she ran her hand over her face. Clearly they wasn't going to back down or give up. " you guys I love you and I appreciate you all wanting to help me, I do, it means so much to me. But to be honest, this has nothing to do with you guys it's my decision, I decided what I want to do, and I don't have to justify myself to you or anyone really."

"okay your right?" Haley said.

" the hell she is." Brooke yelled.

Nathan just shook his head, " Brooke, she is right." Haley said as she gives Brooke a pointed look. Peyton watched her husbands best friend, clearly confused how easily she agreed with her. " it's not our business, it's not our decision. We can't make you do anything you don't want to do. Were even drop the subject in let you handle it. We wo...

" the hell we will." Nathan said interpreting his wife.

" yes we will Nathan, " Haley said giving him a look that told him not to fight her on this.

" this is crazy." Nathan said, as he stood up in started to pace around the office. Peyton watched him, as she thought about Lucas and how he would reacted if he was here.

" I agree Nathan, it's crazy, " Haley told her husband, " But, Like Peyton said, it's her decision we can't decided this for her. So I think the three of us." She said, as she point to herself than to Brooke and Nathan. " Need to back off, let Peyton do what Peyton wants to do. "

Peyton's eyes were back on Haley, so was Brooke's and Nathan's as all three wondered where she was going with this. Brooke and Nathan hoping she had an idea plan or something. And Peyton knowing Haley the way she did, knew she was up to something, Haley James Scott doesn't just back off, not this easy at least. "Umm. Thanks Haley" Peyton said, in a curious voice.

" Your welcome, and if you need help or you want someone to talk to we are all here for you." Haley reassured her, " But." hear it comes Peyton thought, " You are wrong, about one thing, yes it's not our decision, but it's not only your decision either."

Peyton eye brow raised, " What?" she asked totally not connecting what she meant. " It's my label, my son, my life, so how is it not only my decision.?"

"You said, I do, I was there that day, you know the day, you pledged to love and honor Lucas, the day you join your life with his, for better or worst." Nathan and Brooke smiled a little at each other, finally realizing where she was going with this, Peyton not wanting their opinions, so they couldn't stop her, but Lucas sure in the hell would. "That day when you agreed that your problems becomes his and vice versa Remember that?"

"Yes, Haley bu...

"But nothing Peyton, when your married, your decision don't just affected you, they affect your partner to..I take it Lucas has no idea what's going on huh? " Peyton looked down at the floor, " Yeah that's what I thought" she sighed, " He's your husband, and to make a marriage work, you have to tell each other everything, be completely honest with each other, talk about everything. Your decision to sale or to sign over this label isn't just your decision Peyton, Lucas has a say to."

"Haley, I will tell him when the time is right"

" When the time is right?" Brooke asked, " Peyton he gave you till tomorrow night to decided, and you already said you're doing it, so when is the prefect time to tell your husband? When Lucas asks why you haven't been to the label? Or when he asks what's new with the label?"

" Lucas isn't dumb, he will figure it out," Nathan said, " And Peyton he's going to be more hurt and upset with you when he finds out you never told him what was going on."

" I know, but..." she bit her lip. The room was silent, as the three stood there watching their friend.. She knows that their all right and she really wants to talk to Lucas, but Lucas won't let her sign over the label, " I ca...

" What's going on in here?"

The four of them turn to see Lucas and Andrew standing in the doorway...Peyton felt sick, she knew where this was heading, " I was just stopping by to see if my sister in-law wanted to grab lunch" Nathan said, as he looked at Peyton. She couldn't believe he lied.

"And I just wanted to complain to Peyton that I can't fit into my skinny jeans anymore with this little baby bump." Brooke said, as she rubbed her stomach

Peyton was shocked two down one to go, the hard one.." And...I work here" she said, as she looked at Peyton,,

Peyton was really shocked now, She couldn't believe that all three of them, just lied to protected her, and she felt bad cause they did it to." So what are you doing here?' Peyton asked a few seconds later. With a little smile.

Lucas smiled brightly." Andrew said dada" he said in a thrilled voice..

"What " she screamed as she run towards her little boy, in picked him up. " My baby said his first word and I missed it." she kissed his cheek and started to cry.

" Peyton whats wrong? It's a happy thing, not a sad thing" Lucas told her as he pulled her to him.

Peyton looked at her husband, she wanted to tell him everything but she just couldn't, " I'm just sad that I missed his first word. " she wiped her eyes,

" He's going to say millions of words Peyton"

" I know, but the first word is so important and he sa..." then it dawn on her, " He said dada?" she asked, Lucas nodded as he run his hand over Andrews head. " He called you dada" she whispered as more tears fall. this is why she was giving Justin what he wants, she was doing it for her family, their family.

Lucas just smiled, he was beyond happy, He kissed her forehead. " Let me get you a tissue." Lucas said, as he walked over to Peyton's desk, Brooke walked over to Peyton giving her a knowing look, letting her know she understood...

As Lucas grabbed the box of tissue. his eyes landed on a piece of paper. If it wasn't for the head line he wouldn't have paid it no attention. "He picked it up, and started to read.. Haley and Nathan exchanged looks..." What the hell is this about?" he yelled, a few moments later.

Peyton and Brooke, turn around, " Lucas..." she began knowing exactly what he was holding. Brooke took Andrew from her arms. " Look I was going to tell you." she said, as she walked towards him.

" Tell me what?" he asked confusedly,

" I..." she looked down at the ground,

" Anytime Peyton."

" I'm just trying to figure out where to start."

" How about the beginning." he suggested, as he throw the paper down on her desk, then lean back against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

Peyton took a deep breath, " That day Justin shown up at home, he said he had a deal for me, but then you came out so we never got to talk about it. Then he files for custody, so when we got back from our honeymoon, I called him twice, left him a voice mail, I needed to know what the deal was. Well, he called me back, Friday night, you were sleeping and he said, he would drop the custody suit and sign over his rights" she paused to look at her husband. Who's face has soften a little,

" Okay, so what does that have to do with the label contract?"

" He said, if I sign over my label to him he would drop the c...

" And you said, no right? He asked, as he watched his wife, Her head turn side ways " You were actually thinking of signing this place over to him."

" I'm not thinking about it Lucas, I'm doing it" she said, as she locked eyes with him

" The hell you are" he was angry now.

" Lucas this is my choice not yours, I'm doing this for our family, "

" No, Peyton this not just your choice, this is our choice, as a married couple we should decided this together, "

" Look I get that, I do, but we won't figure out anything Lucas, I want to sign it over and you don't so that just means we will spend then whole time yelling at each other. This is my label I started it, I don't need your to approval I would love for you to be on my side, because you love me and you understand, why I am doing this."

" I do love you and I will always be on your side, but I can't stand back in let him get away with this. Peyton this is your dream."

"Lucas you are my dream, you being a father to Andrew is my dream, having your baby is my dream, I got my dreams, "

" This label is apart of your dreams Peyton, I get what you're saying but you just can't let him do this, we can fight this, we can fight him"

" We can't fight him, We aren't going to fight him, I just want to close that chapter of my life and move on and be happy with you. Justin isn't going to be in our life anymore. Once I sign that paper. He's gone for good."

" Peyton, I want that more than anything, But I'll be damned if I let you do this."

"Let me do this" she was pissed now, " I'm doing this for me and my son, so we can have a better, life"

" So I don't get a say huh? " He asked, " I should just sit back in say nothing right." Peyton didn't answer him " Can't, I'm sorry, I won't do it Peyton, I won't let you ruin your dreams, "

" Lucas, you can't stop me" she said, as she put her hands on her hips. " I am making this decision for myself and my son, I need to do what's best for us. "

"Our son, Peyton, which means we should decide this together for our son."

"Technically, he's not your son Lucas" she blurted out throwing her hands in the air, it wasn't an till she noticed his expression that she realized what she said. " Lucas I..." she started, But the look in his eyes literally broke her heart. He pushed by her, without a word, to anyone, He just left...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, Just wanted to say thanks for all the amazing reviews, can't believe this story hit 318 reviews. So thanks for the reviews, especially the ones who have review every chapter, and thank you to my new reviewers to, you guys are awesome...**

**Well, from the way it looks this story is coming to an end, yes I know it's sad, but I am pretty much done with this story. So next chapter will be it's last..And it will probably be a big time jump to. **

**Thank you again, Hildolfr, michy35, leyton03, Cookielover96, leytonlover69, Monica, breyton Davis-Sawyer, PeytonScott, haley westbrooke, Megan, Sunshine, Mela18, and to guest..for your review on the last chapter, And to the ones that read, but don't review thanks for reading...**

**Cindy : ) **

**Hope you like...**

* * *

><p>He Didn't Have To Be<p>

Chapter 19

Peyton turned around facing her three friends, she walked over to Brooke taking Andrew out of her arms. She kissed his forehead, and hugged him tight. She was holding back her tears that threat to fall, She smiled at her son, who smiled big back out her, " Dada" he said, as he claps his hands, She busted out crying, at the sound of his voice.

Brooke, Nathan and Haley looked at her sympathetically, " Peyton" Nathan said, as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Haley walked over in took Andrew from her, as soon as Andrew was out of her arms, Peyton turn in Nathan's arms, crying into his chest. Nathan hugged her tightly, " Hey, it's going to be okay."

Peyton shook her head, " I can't...bel...believe...I ...said...that...to him" she said in between sobs..

" Hey, you were upset Peyt, Luke will understand you didn't mean it." Brooke said, as she patted her best friend on the back.

" I didn't mean it, " she said, as she pulled back from Nathan, " I didn't mean to say that, It just slipped."

"We know" Nathan said, as he wiped her tears away, " And even thou he's hurt right now, deep down Luke knows you didn't mean it to."

Peyton sighed, " What do I do now?"

"Well. now you go home and wait for Lucas, " Brooke said, as she hugged her "When he comes home you lock the door, turn off the phones a...

"And have it out" Nathan said interrupted her.

"What?" Peyton asked, " Why would we have it out"

"Peyt, he's upset with what you said, but I feel he is more upset, because you didn't come to him first. " Nathan told her, knowing that his brother was probably beating himself up over Peyton not trusting him a enough. Peyton nodded, she knew exactly what Nathan meant.

" Peyton, whatever you decided, which I hope you decide with Luke, whatever the outcome is. We got your back" Nathan said, as Haley agreed with him.

" Same for me and Julian to" Brooke told her as she hugged her.

" Thanks" she told them as she hugged all three of them, then took her son for Haley. " Wish me luck" she told them before stepping out the door.

" You think their be okay?" Haley asked, as she wraps and arm around Nathan.

" Yeah and you know why?" Brooke said,

"Because their Lucas and Peyton" Haley said with a smile,

* * *

><p>Relief washed over her as she noticed his car in the driveway, thankful, that he wasn't running or avoiding her. She took a deep breath,and wiped her eyes, before she walked through their front door, she smiled sadly, as she noticed him siting on the couch with his head in his hands. She locked the door, then walked over towards the chair in sat Andrew on the floor, she grabbed a few of his toys for his toy boxes. Put them around him, she kissed the top of his head. Then went in sat down next to her husband.<p>

" Lucas" she said quietly, He didn't look at her or knowledge her. "baby, I'm sorry." she reached out to touch him and was hurt when he pulled away." Lucas I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, " she said as her eyes started to tear up again. He still didn't move. " look I know your upset and I'm s...

"upset?" he snapped interrupting her. He shook his head and laughed bitterly, he still wasn't looking at her." upset doesn't even describe what I'm feeling right now Peyton."

She try to touch him again in he pulled away again. " don't do that." she snapped at him. " don't pull away from me Lucas, " she pleaded

But he ignored her plead, and still wouldn't look at her." I love that little boy" he said, as he watch Andrew siting on the floor playing with his fire truck.

" I know." she whispered painfully, as few tears escaped from her eyes.

" I would do anything for him, I would lay my life down for him." he said, as he let a few tears drop.

Peyton's heart-broken as she saw the tears, " I didn't mean it Lucas it just slipped, I love that you're in his life, and that you want to be, you are so amazing with him. I love you for that, I want you to adopted him, I want him to be a Scott, I'm so grateful for you, and I thank God every day for bring you back into our life's. I don't know where we would be without you." she wiped her tears away.

They sat in silence for a few minutes both contemplating their next words, they watched their son, as he was now digging the rest of his toys out of his toy box.

" why didn't you tell me." he asked finally looking at her. She was looking down at her lap. " I don't get Peyt, why you couldn't come to me." His voice full with hurt, She looked up at him, " I'm your husband, you should come to me when you need to talk, Not Brooke, Not Nathan and Not Haley, I can't believe you went to Brooke, I'm your husband, your suppose to go talk to me, I can't u..

" Lucas," she said shaking her head, stopping him. " I promise , I didn't go to them. " Lucas looked at her waiting for her to continue. " Brooke happen to pop in today, right after I got the contract, I just need to vent, and venting to Brooke was something I always did, Nathan and Haley, walked in on the conversation, they over heard what we were talking about, I didn't plan on telling anyone but, Brooke then I was going to tell you."

"So...What didn't you?" He repeated his question.

Peyton look down at her fingers, " I wanted to, " she whispered, as she started to play with her wedding band. "but I didn't want to fight about it. I know you would be against m...

" hell yeah I'm against it Peyton. And yes we would have fought about it. Like we are fighting about it now."

" Lucas I don't want to fight about it, can you please understand why I want to do this, " she stopped to corrected herself, "not want, but need to do this."

" it's not that I don't understand Peyton, I do, it's just this label means everything to you, and I can't believe you just want to throw it away. "

" yes it means everything to me, but not as much as my family's happiness does." She told him, as she looked at him. "I can't let him have Andrew, He doesn't want him, he doesn't love Andrew, like we do, He's doesn't know anything about him, his favorite toy, or that he can't sleep without the raven bear you give him, I just don;t know what to do." she cried harder.

"We get a lawyer, we fight him, together, we have the money to get the best lawyer in the world. "

" Lucas, it's not that simple" She yelled, she was getting annoyed with him again, She stood up in started to paces the room. She needed to calm herself down, before she said something she'll regret again.

" Quit telling me that Peyton, " He yelled back, " It is that simple Peyt," he stood up to, watching as she paced. " People go through custody battles all the time, it's a pretty simple thing, I've looked into it. I googled everything I could think of on custody cases and I got lawyers information. I've talked to a much of them, I've asked millions of questions, and there is a few that said that we have a good case. We just need a good lawyer, and I told them money isn't a problem, that we will do, say, spend, whatever we have to."

Peyton stopped pacing, she looked him and give him a small smile, she has an amazing husband, she wished she was strong enough to fight Justin." Lucas, I know we have a good case I've looked into it to. " she run her fingers through her hair. " But...

"No, But Peyton" he yelled in angry cutting her off. " I'm so freaking sick of all these excuses to why we can;t fight him Peyton, When the bottom line is your sacred."

" I am scared Lucas," she screamed. Causing Andrew to cry, " I'm sorry baby" she said, as she picked her son. " Ssh, mama's sorry, she didn't me to scare you." she told him as she rocked him in her arms, After a few minutes he clam down. She sat in the chair with him in her lap. Lucas walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her, " I don't want to lose him Luke," she said, as more tears fell. " I love him so much, I don't know what I would do it Justin wins the case."

Lucas touched her cheek, "Baby, were not going to lose him" he said, in his most reassured voice.

" You don't know that Luke," she whispered, as she hugged Andrew. " Justin isn't trusted, he is so evil, he would do every dirty trick in the book. Just to win, he never loses, he's a man who always gets what he wants, " she smiled, as she noticed Andrew couldn't keep his eyes open. " He's the best thing I have in my life, he saved me Luke, " she looked up locking eyes with him. " And you saved us, I wouldn't be here today without him, and you. I'm so happy to have Andrew and you, " she touched his cheek, " And our other little one." she whispered, " I got everything I have ever wanted Lucas, right here. I got a family, "

Lucas sighed, as he reached out in wiped her tears away. " It's all I ever wanted to Peyton, and I'm so thankful that you came back into my life." he lean over in pecked her lips. " I love you" he whispered, then he looked down at Andrew who was sound a sleep now. " I love you to buddy." he kissed his forehead. " Let me go lay him now," he told her, as he took him from her.

Peyton put her head and her hands, as soon as Lucas walked out of the room. She closed her eyes, as she said a little prayer, a tap at the door knocked her out of her thoughts, she wiped her eyes, and slowly walked to the door.

"Hey guys" she said, as she opened the door to see Brooke and Julian on the other side.

" Hey, I know you and Luke are probably busy," Brooke said, as she noticed Peyton's blood-shot eyes, " But we needed to talk to you"

"Okay, come in" She said, as she stepped aside, letting them in. " I'll go get Luke" she walked away, she smiled as she stood in the doorway, watching her husband, changing their son. She waited till he was done and he laid him in the crib, before she spoke. " Hey," she said, as she walked towards, He wrapped his arms around her, as they both watched their son sleep. "Brooke and Julian are here"

"Why?"

She shrugged, " They said they needed to talk to us"

Lucas nod, then kissed her sweetly, " Come on, " he said, taking her hand. They walked out to the living room hand in hand, " Hey guys"

"Hey Luke" Brooke said,

" Hey man" Julian said

" Okay, whats up " Peyton asked, as Lucas lean up against the wall pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, she lean against him, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Brooke and Julian shared a look, " Well, I told Julian about they whole Justin situation, and he had an idea"

"Brooke, I changed my mind" Peyton said, as all eyes fell on her. She looked over at Lucas, " Even thou, I'm scared out of my mind, " she sighed, not believing she was doing this. " I've decided, you guys were right, "

" We were?" Brooked asked shocked " So you aren't going to sign over the label?"

" No I'm not, I'm go..." she couldn't even get the words out her mouth. " I'm...

Julian knew she didn't want to go to court, she was just saying this to make everyone happy, " Peyton, " he said, interrupting her, "what would you guys say if I told you there might be a way, for you to keep your label and Andrew, without going to court and getting rid of Justin to."

Peyton eyes widen as she looked at Julian, " How?" she asked as she pulled away from Lucas, " Cause I would do anything or say anything to make that happen."

" me to," Lucas said, as he walked over to the couch. He sat down pulling Peyton into his lap. " What's the catch?" he asked curiously.

" No catch Luke, " Julian assured him. " I just have a way, for Peyton to keep all her dreams, without going to court, and you guys could even get him to sign his rights over to. That way you know that he can never in the future try to take him again. And, Look even if Justin still wants to go to court, I have a way that you two would win the case. "

Lucas and Peyton shared a look " Well, you got our attention." she said, as rested her hand on her stomach, As she and Lucas sat there listening to Julian..

" Well. Justin likes Blackmailing people, obviously, cause that what he's doing to you, so lets turn the table around" Julian said..

Peyton and Lucas shared a look, " What do you mean turn the table around?" Peyton asked hesitantly

Julian shrugged, " We Blackmail him back." he told then as he crosses his arms, waiting for their reactions...


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, everyone this is the last chapter of this story, I hope you like it. It takes a big time jump. I'm not to happy with the ending, I've been reading it over and over, just couldn't decided how I wanted it to end. But like I always say, I believe it's a good ending, as long as Leyton is together in the end...That's all that matters, Anyways, please let me know what you think.**

**I have worked on this chapter for a few weeks now, It's a long chapter, sorry about that, but I had a lot I wanted to get out. Anyways, I have posted the last chapter of Wanting What You Can't Have. so if you were a fan of that story at one time Check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading this, I was really surprise to get some many reviews, My story Age Is Just A Number, is like the only story I ever got so many reviews on, So I didn't see this one getting so many, But I'm happy that it did..**

**So thanks, Cookielover96, RJMoonspell4, Rachel, Dirtynikki, michy35, OTH6969, leytonlover69, PeytonScott, breyton davis- sawyer, Renee, HappyLeyton4ever, Lucas n Peyton Scott TLA, baby, KMAD17, Leyton fan 4 life and guest. For your reviews on the last chapter.**

**I'm working on new chapters For Perfect Match and Moving On & Holding On...**

**Thanks for your support... Happy Reading to all.**

**Cindy : )**

* * *

><p>He Didn't Have To Be<p>

Chapter 20 Seventeen years later...

There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle. And a miracle is what Peyton Scott feels her life is. Life, she realize, was much like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end there is confirmation, but it's in the middle where all the emotion resides to everything she did in her life worthwhile,

She smiled, as she stood on her balcony looking down into her back yard. All her family and friends are here, laughing, talking, chatting, gossiping, having a good time, all just being happy. celebrating her son's graduation, That's right little Andrew Davis Scott, graduated today. Her eyes look over at her son and his girlfriend (Destiny Peyton Baker) who were posing for picture with their friends. Yes, Andrew and Destiny who happens to be Julian's and Brooke's oldest daughter, our dating, He's eighteen and she is about to turn seventeen. The two were always close, and maybe it was because Destiny spent a lot time at Lucas's and Peyton's, since their oldest daughter, Anna Brooke Scott was Destiny best friend. Lucas told her a few years ago, that Andrew and Destiny had a connection, but Peyton kept telling him he was crazy, she thought, that they thought of each other as cousins, Till one day nine months ago, Peyton came home early to find them kissing in his room. And the rest is history.

A tear escaped her eye as she remembers the day he was born. How she kissed him all over promising him, that she was going to give him a good life. The best life that a single mother could give. Luckily enough, she didn't have to raise him alone, coming back to Tree Hill was the best decision of her life and his.

She looked at her friends, Brooke and Julian, got married two months before Destiny was born, Then three years later, welcomed twins Avery Lucas Baker, and Aaron Nathan Baker. The twins are now, fourteen, just starting Tree Hill High where they are Ravens now, and Destiny, will be entering her senior year this fall as head cheerleader again just like her mom. She is a picture of her mom, at seventeen, the twins got Julian's looks and Brooke's attitude, Brooke said that three kids was enough for her, but five years ago they welcomed, another little girl, Rachael Haley Baker, Rachel was a mixes of both Julian and Brooke, she is a future diva, even at five, she loves to sing and dance, she is always the center of attention. Peyton laughs as she watches the little brown hair girl, dances around the yard for everyone.

She then looks over at Nathan and Haley, who was talking to their oldest son James Lucas Scott, and his wife, yes, Jamie, got married last year to his high school sweetheart. He was twenty in so was Ashley, Haley was so upset when they announces their engagement, but Lucas was quick to point out, how she married Nathan while they were still in high school. At least Jamie waited till his junior year of college. After days of crying, Haley finally accepted it. Jamie and Ashley were both getting ready to enter their senior year at Duke, Jamie was the number one player on the team, and scouts where already calling him. Ashley is studying to be a lawyer. Jamie wasn't the only child the couple had, they had two more, when Jamie was about six, they welcome, Carly Peyton Scott, who was now fifteen, she was just like Haley, she loved school and loved to tutor people. Five years after Carly, the couple had, another little girl, Megan Brooke Scott, who is now ten, and she is unlike her older sister, she is all about basketball. Nathan and Luke talk about her being a future WNBA star. She told them it was her goal and she was determined to make it come true, Which Peyton believes that one day her dream will come true.

She smiled, as she watched Megan who was sitting on Skillz lap, yep, after a year of them tip toeing around each other, the two got together. Married a few years later, with two sons. Lebrun Michael Taylor who is twelve now, and Jordan Kobe Taylor who is four.

Her eyes landed on her husband, who was talking to Andrew, Destiny and Anna. She bit her lip as she thought about how her life could have been if she didn't comeback to Tree Hill. or if Justin got custody of Andrew all those years ago.

Flash Back, seventeen years ago...

_After talking to Julian and Brooke that night, Peyton text Justin in told him the deal was off. She then turned off her phone and torn up the contract. She was still nervous and scared, but she had faith in Julian's little plan. And three days after she send him that text he show up at her label. Just like they thought he would._

_He walks in without knocking and smiles at her, he sits in the chair right in front of her desk" You shouldn't be here working, you should be spending sometime with your son, making some memories, cause after next month you won't get to see him anymore." _

_She looks up from the laptop, and looks at him as he talks, she clicks on the record button on her laptop, making sure the camera is on him. " What are you're doing here?" she asked, as she leans back in her chair._

_" Well. I thought I would be nice, and give you a second chance" He said with a huge smile_

_" A second chance at what?" She said, giving him a confused look. pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. She had to get him to say everything, from wanting her to sign her label over to him, to he doesn't want Justin, for this plan to work._

_He looked at her with a furrow brow, " You know what I'm talking about?"_

_" I'm afraid I don't"_

_" I want your label" _

_" Well, you're not getting it" _

_" Are you that dumb? seriously, you know I always get what I want, and here I was trying to make it easy on you. " He stood up, " See all you have to do is sign this" he said, as he pulled the contract from his side jacket pocket." And then I will drop the custody suit, and sign my rights away, which I already did," He opened up the briefcase he brought with him. He pulled out more papers. " See" he said, as he turned the page, showing her the he did sign the paper already. " All you got to do is sign the other one, and I'll hand this to you today." _

_Peyton's eyes widen, as she looked at his signature, and then back out the contract that he laid in front of her. She thought for a moment, all she had to do was sign on the dotted line, and then he'll hand her the papers she's been wanting. It seemed so simple. She closed her eyes, as she remembered her little talk with Lucas last night. " I'm not signing my label over to you. I'll see you in court next month."_

_His smile dropped, "Did this hick town knock some brain cells out or something, cause you can't be that dumb. you do understand what I'm offering you, right?"_

_" Yes, I do, but I worked hard for this label, I made this label what it is today. And I'll be damned if I let you take it away from me." _

_" You must love this label more than you love your bastard of a son"_

_She knew he only added the bastard part to get a rise out of her, " Well, I hate to break it to, but you aren't getting either one."_

_He smiled, " Oh Honey, you know that's wrong, You see I will get your son next month, and once I'm done with that, I will fight you for your label. see I already have some ideas floating around. And I always get what I want, you should know that by now babe."_

_" Oh believe me, I'm know that, I've witness it first hand." She said, with a grin, " But you see, my dear there is always a first time for anything. And you aren't going to get what you want from me. " She stood in walked over to the window, " Your not getting my label, and you are not getting mine and Lucas's son" she said, as she turned to face him. She wanted to see the look on his face. as she spoke those words. _

_His eye brows shot up annoyances written over his face, he holds her gaze for a moment. He presses his lips together, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long cigarette and a pack of matches. She smiles to herself, as she watches him, she remember him telling her when they started dating, that he wasn't a real smoker he just smoked when he was nervous. __"Are you sure you know what your up against?" He asked, and raises his cigarette to his lip._

_" Yes, I'm very aware of what I'm up against. but I know with, my husband and my friends, and my lawyer, I will be just fine."_

_He nods, taking a another puff. He does not exhale, but simply opens his mouth, the smoke swirling above his head and quickly vanishing. Then he glances around, mumbling something. Then he spoke " Let me get this straight, you rather go to court and put your son through hell, then to just sign this dump over to me?" He doesn't wait for her to answer. " I don't get you, See a caring mom, where do whatever it takes to keep her child. "_

_" I am a caring mother, and I'm fighting for my dreams. Which is to keep my label and my family together ,and to get you out of our lives."_

_" Well, how about you just sign the damn contract then, I'll call my lawyer and drop this stupid custody case, and you can keep your damn son, and your damn dream of being the prefect family with your prefect husband. I'll never bother you again, it's that simple. I would really hate to see you get hurt, Cause sweetheart you know that's what's going to happen. I will get your son, and your label, and let me tell you something, I will take really good care of your label, your son not too much, cause I honestly don't give a rats ass what happens to him"_

_She shakes her head, but held her emotions, "Yes, I knew since the day you found out I was pregnant that you didn't want anything to do with my son. But you're not getting him, and I'm not worried about losing him or him growing up with a father, cause he has a wonderful man who stepped up and who loves him like a father should. " She walked over to the door and opened it " Look I'll say it again, you are not getting my son or my label, I will not allow you to use me or threaten me, I'm in charge of this situation now. So I suggest you take your ass back to LA or New York, or wherever the hell your new fun tart is, in stay there, I will see you next month on the tenth at two-thirty with my husband and my lawyer. Now leave my office"_

_He shook his head as he walked towards her, " You are making a big mistake Peyton" he said as he stepped outside the door. " Mark my words sweetheart, you are going to regret your decision. "_

_" I guess we will have to see huh? " She said, in sweet calm voice. "Have a great life Justin" She said with a smile, then slams the door in his face. After standing there for a few seconds, she bust out crying. As she falls to the floor crying. Haley and Lucas walk in a few minutes later._

_Lucas immediately ran to her, " What happen" he ask as he wrapped his arms around her. " Is it the baby, are you having pains, we need to go to the doctor"_

_She shook her head, " No...no...I'm okay" she said, as she looks at her husband. " We are okay" she wipes her eyes. " Justin was here"_

_Lucas eyes widen, "Did he hurt you?"_

_"No, I...I actually did it" she said, as she stands up. " I stood up to him, Lucas, I told him he wasn't getting our son or my label, and then I kicked him out in slammed the door in his face."_

_Lucas smiled brightly at her, " That's my girl, I told you, you could do it," He hugged her tightly. " Did you recorded it?"_

_"Yes, " she said, as she walked over to her laptop in stopped the recording then pressed play. The three watched the disc, all smiling and praying that Julian's idea works. _

_"I'm so proud of you," He said, as he kissed her forehead, "Everything is going to be okay now, We send this to our lawyer, and she will take care of the rest. He's not going to get our boy Peyton."_

_" You promise" she ask in a unsure voice. She believes Julian's little plan could work, but she was still scared of what could happen, she knows Justin to well._

_"Yes, I promise," He said, as he kissed her, " Now let's get you home, cause you are to worked up to be here right now, and we got to keep your calm, I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." _

_Five days after, Justin's visit. Peyton was at home fixing dinner, with Brooke and Haley, Lucas, Julian, Nathan and the kids were at the rivercourt. They girls were joking around and talking about their pregnancy. When there was a knock at the door, Peyton excused herself, she looked out the peep-hole " Hey Brenda" she said, as she open the door, "Come in"_

_"Thanks,... is Lucas home?" she ask_

_Peyton looked at her, "No, is something wrong" she asked, her lawyer, as she try to read the look in her eyes. _

_"Well, I wanted to talk to you and Lucas together, but since he..." She stopped as the door opens.  
><em>

_" Dinner better be done ladies, you got some staved men here" Nathan said, as he stepped inside the house first holding Andrew, _

_" Well, the men are going to have to wait another twenty minutes or so" Haley said, as she in Brooke walked in. "Sorry" she said, noticing the red hair women standing in the living room._

_"Hey Brenda" Lucas said, as he noticed her to. "What's going on?"_

_All the eyes fell on her, she smiled, " I was hoping to talk to you and your wife, alone"_

_"Okay" Lucas said, as he got ready to ask all off their friends to leave the room._

_" Look, no disrespect here, I get that Lawyers are supposed to keep things just between clients but they are our family, and I would like for them to hear what you got to say, rather it's bad news or good news. " __Lucas walked over to his wife in grabbed her hand._

_" I'm okay with that, if Lucas is" she said, as Lucas nods, " Okay, well, I wanted to come in person to tell you guys that..." she looked at the couple who were looking at her with eyes full of fear. She looked around the room, noticing their eyes to. Not a person was smiling, they were to worried about what she was about to say. " Justin's lawyer call me today. " she took a breath, " Your plan worked " she said, as Julian and Brooke smiled, " I send the disc, and the lawyer told him it would be best if he just dropped the full custody suit, and try for joint."_

_Everyone smiled, expect Peyton, " Joint" she said, as she looks down at the floor. " He wants joint custody now?" this was not how she wanted things to go, she didn't want him anywhere around her son. She didn't want to share him._

_" Well, that's what his lawyer told me, but as I was leaving the office tonight, I received this" she said, handing Peyton a brown envelope _

_Peyton opened it, her eyes widen and a huge smile appeared. "Oh my god, does this mean what I think it means" she asked, as Lucas took the paper from her._

_"Yes, Peyton, Justin signed over his rights, he doesn't want joint custody. Andrew is officially yours in Lucas's now, "_

_"Really " Lucas asked, as he looked over the paper. _

_" Yes Lucas, you can make that dream come true now, you can legally adopted Andrew, make him an official Scott" Brenda said, as Peyton hugged her._

_" Thank you so much" She said to the red hair women. _

_" Let's celebrate" Haley said, as she grabbed a bottle of wine. Nathan grabbed the glasses, and Julian grabbed Apple juice for Peyton and Brooke._

_" I am so ready to have this baby already I miss my wine" Brooke said sadly, as Julian fills her glass with apple juice. Everyone laughed at her, and hugged the happy couple._

_Six and a half months later, two hours after Anna Brooke Scott was born, Andrew officially became a Scott. Peyton laid in the hospital bed holding a sleeping Andrew, as Lucas feed their new born. _

_"She looks like you" he whispered, she was born with a light blond hair and one little curly, that made her stand out from all the other babies, _

_" Yeah, and she's going to have her daddy wrapped around her little finger"_

_" Well, that's what you Sawyer women do, you know, I just can't say no to a Sawyer girl." he said, as he lean down in kissed her. " We got our family huh, you happy?"  
><em>

_" I got everything I've ever wanted, in this room Luke, I'm more than happy. " _

_"Me to sweetheart."_

_End of Flashback..._

A kiss upon her neck brings her back to reality. She closes her eyes in leans back into the arms that are around her. She doesn't have to look up to know who's holding her, she knows her husbands arms, the feeling of safety, want and love that goes through her when she's in his arms. " you okay?" he asks as he kisses the side of her head.

" yeah, just thinking."

" happy thoughts?"

" yeah, all my thoughts are happy now a days."

" that's good, I was worried you were up here crying again."

" no, I'm fine, I know I got to let him grow up. He's not my little boy anymore. " she watches as Andrew and Destiny dance together. " he really loves her."

" I know, I think we are going to be attending a wedding soon."

" No, he's not ready for marriage, he's only eighteen and Destiny is only "

"I'm kidding babe," he said as he interrupted her. " they both just told me school comes first, they both have some dreams to chase and things to do before they get married."

" that's good." she smiled, " I can't believe how the time flew by. Our oldest son is off to college this fall, Anna is starting her senior year this fall. We will have to go through this again next year, I'm having trouble letting one child go, I'm not sure if I can let two go."

" yes, it's going to be hard, but we will be fine, we got each other and three other ones who will need us. "

" not for long." she said as she though about their other children. " Elizabeth starts high school this year." Three years after Anna was born Peyton gave birth to Elizabeth Haley Scott. She was a picture of Anna, curly blond hair, beautiful green eyes, adorable smile. Anna looked like Peyton but acted like Brooke. She was loud and gossipy, boy crazy, loved to throw party's hung with the popular crowd. Elizabeth was Peyton all over. She had the looks and was a loner, loved music and drawing become her passion. Sometimes Peyton and Elizabeth would go to the river court in draw, while Lucas and the boys played ball.

" yeah I know," Lucas said sadly. As he thought about his baby girl starting high school. " you know it's going to be awhile before our nest is complete empty. "

" I know." she said with a small smile.

" it's going to be a few years before our boys enter high school. " The couple decided after Elizabeth that three kids was enough, but when Elizabeth was ten Peyton found out she was pregnant. Nine months later the family welcome twin boys Keith Nathan Scott and Nicholas Julian Scott. The boys were Lucas all over blonde hair crystal blue eyes, cute little smirk. They looked up to their big brother Andrew, and thanks to Andrew and the Scott genes basketball was becoming their passion even at four and a half years old. " we could always have another." he whispered in her ear. She raises her eye brow, as she turned in his arms.

" I think five is enough " she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " even thou, I'm sad that my oldest son is moving out and I probably won't see him again."

" Peyton, he's going to UNC he's not moving out-of-state he's only going to be a few hours away. And baby, he will be here ever holiday and summer break. He already promised you that."

" I know," she whispered sadly, " it's just hard, Andrew in college, Anna a senior in high school, Elizabeth starting high school. Keith and Nicholas entering kindergarten. I just don't know if I can do it, Elizabeth is going to start dating, and Anna is just too much like Brooke I can't keep up with all her boyfriends"

" I know, I still think we should ground her from dating" Lucas said, in his serious tone.

" Why, cause she's your favorite" She said, as she smiled, at her husband.

" Baby, I do not have favorites."

" Oh please Luke, she stubborn, passion and...

" So is Andrew and Elizabeth" he said cutting her off,

" Yes, true,, but Anna is a daddy's girl to the core, You loved the fact that she couldn't go to sleep at night without a big bear hug from her daddy. "

Lucas smiled, as he remember those nights. " I do not have a favorite, the love for my children is without condition or end. I would most certainly save them or do whatever I can do to protect them. It's what a father does, I admit, that Anna holds a special place in my heart, maybe it's because she's my first-born, just like Andrew does you."

" True that, Andrew will always hold a special place with me to. "

" But I do have a favorite wife," he smirks

" Oh really, which one" She teased...

" You, it is a different kind of love, of course, " He said, as he picks her up and carries her to their bed. He lays her down and looks at her with those deep soulful eyes,

" I love the way you still look at me" She said, as she runs her fingers through his hair. " Even after eighteen years of marriage, you still make me feel like that nervous sixteen year old when we first locked eyes."

" And even after eighteen years of marriage and five adorable kids, you are still breathtakingly beautiful, you still make my heart skip a beat every time you touch me. "

She smiled, then pulled him down to her, His lips found hers. she sighed into his mouth, as his tongue slid across hers, soft, tender. Their tongues dueled, as his hand slowly slides up the blue dress she was wearing, "MMM" she moaned into his mouth. As his fingers brush against her thigh. " Let's make love, "

"Lucas, " she said, as he kisses down her neck, " Honey, we can't, we got a house full of people" she runs her hands up and down his back.

" I'll lock the door, then no one will miss us. " He said, as he started to kiss her collarbone

" You know this is how Keith and Nick got here" Anna said, from the door way, Without even looking the couple knows she's got a big smile on her face.

Lucas rolled off Peyton and sighed, " We know sweetheart" she said, as she shook her head, Anna is always the one walking in on them.

" So are you guys trying to make us a new brother or sister, since one of us is leaving the house." Anna asked with a smile that Peyton swears she got from Brooke somehow.

"Anna what do you want"

" Sorry to interrupted you, but aunt Haley is making Andrew do a toast, and he wants you guys now there, but if you want I could tell everyone that aunt Brooke is right, that you guys are working on the next member of our family.

Peyton glared at her daughter, as she stood up, and fixed her dress, " Please go down stairs and tell your brother your father in I will be right down, and let aunt Brooke know I will be talking to her later" Anna just smiled, as she turned to walk away. " I swear, she is somehow related to Brooke" Peyton said, as she checked her make up and her hair.

" She sure gets her cheerfulness from someone, cause we all know she didn't get from her mom. " Lucas smirked, as he stood up fixing his tie.

" Funny" She said., as she walked over to him, she fixed his clothes and his hair, they shared a few more kisses, " To be continued?" she said, as she grabbed his hand.

" Always," he said, as they walk out of their room hand in hand. The couple walked out into their back yard and was handed a glass of wine, Peyton raised her eye brow, at Andrew and Anna who also had a glass.

" It's apple juice, I swear" Anna said, as Haley agreed with her.

" It's nice that you to, could join us," Brooke said, with a knowing look. Which meant Anna came back down and told everyone what they were doing. but before Lucas or Peyton could respond, Andrew began to speak.

" I'm not exactly, sure what my aunt Haley wanted me to said, she knows I'm not a public speaker." he said, as he looks around at all the people. " I guess I could say thank you to all my family and the wonderful support they have given me over the years. For coming in cheering me on at every game. For helping me stay focus, on my dream, which I got. Now that I'm going to UNC. I thank my aunts for all their advice throughout the years, about love and stuff" he looks at Haley and Brooke, " I thank my grandma Karen, and my grandpa Andy, and grandpa Larry" he said, as he looks at the three, "For loving me and for giving me anything I wanted even when mom was dead set against it" he said as he winked at his mom.

" My Uncle Nathan for his amazing tips in basketball, making me the best ever raven at Tree Hill." He joked looking at his uncle Nathan.

" I doubt that" Nathan said,

" Yeah, I doubt that to, cause I broke his status when I was there." Jamie said, with a smile towards his dad. Everyone laughed, Nathan glare at his big headed son. Nathan's was dropped to second Jamie's senior year, when he over shot his dad in points, Becoming the top Raven player of all time, no one has yet to beat him.

" And Coach Skillz, for pushing me to be the best on the court and off." Skillz nods his head, " My uncle Julian for letting have his BMW, and for telling me how to calm a women down when they are angry with you"

" Oh he did, did he. " Brooke said, as she turn towards her husband, " How is that Baby"

Julian sighed, " I love you" he said, hoping to change the subject. Brooke rolled her eyes, then turn her attention back on Andrew.

" My cousins, and my sisters and brothers, I love you all, and I'm very thankful for you guys. And you guys can now stop pretending to be Duke fans and cheer for a real team." everyone laughed.

" Yeah we will see who the real team will be, when we face each other" Jamie said.." Then you can go crying to mommy and daddy when we beat your sorry ass's

"Whatever you say man, Andrew said," And to my amazing girlfriend, I love you Destiny, and I hope that our love story, is as strong and powerful as my parents. Without the heartbreak cause I don't want any of that." He smirked, as Destiny blew him a kiss. " I own everyone here, a big thank you for everything you have done or said over the years to me, helping me be the man who I am today." He scanned the yard, his eyes fell upon his parents, He smiles, at them he loved how in love they were still after all these years. His dad stood behind his mom with his arms wrapped around her, and his chin resting on her shoulder. " My mom for being an amazing, wonderful, strong woman. She is the reason I'm surrounded by all this love today. I love you mom."

" I love you to baby," Peyton said, as she try to hold her tears in.

When Andrew was fourteen Peyton and Lucas decided to tell him about his biological father, Peyton didn't want to keep no secrets, yes she could have let him continue to believe that Lucas was his dad, but she wanted to be up in honest with him. He was mad at first, but after a few weeks, he started to come around. Saying he always thought he was different, since his sisters had blonde hair, and he was the only one with brown hair. Peyton told him everything about his father even played the disc for him with he was seventeen.

" I'm glad you made the decision to come back to your home town, to your best friend. And to your first love. I couldn't even think about the life I would have if you stay in New York, yes, I would have been happy, cause I have you as a mom, but I wouldn't have gotten the chance to have a father, a real father." he said, as he locked eyes with his dad.

" My dad has been one of the most amazing influences in my life. He taught me so much, not just how to throw a ball in a hoop, but how to be a good man, how to love with my whole heart, how to admit when I'm wrong. He told me to dream big, and to keep my worries small. you never need to carry more than you can hold. And no matter where life takes you, I hope you know somebody loves you. And I will always have your back. I hope you always forgiven and you never regret, and you help somebody ever chance you get. He said, never walk away from someone who you love, the biggest mistake of his life was walking away from my mom, all those years ago, It's a mistake that will stay with him forever even thou, and the end he got her back, he said, not everyone is as lucky as he was. He said my mom is not a one in a million kinda of girl, she is a once in a lifetime kind of woman."

Peyton looked back at her husband, who was crying, she kissed his cheek, " I love you " she whispered,

" I love you to" he said, as he kissed her, " We did a pretty good job with him huh?'

" Yeah, " Peyton said, as she looked at her son, " We sure did"

" You guys are doing an amazing job with us all" Elizabeth said, as he stood beside them, holding Keith.

" Yeah, you guys might make us sick with all your inmate moments, but it's great to see the love you two have for each other, it makes me want a love like yours" Anna said, as she stood on the other side of her parents holding Nicholas. " We are all really lucky to have parents like you"

Peyton hugged her, and then kissed Nicholas, then hugged Elizabeth and kissed Keith, " We are luckier to have amazing kids like you all" Lucas agreed with her, The family then turned back to Andrew who was finishing up his toasted.

" A dad isn't defined as the man who makes the child, but rather a man who extends his hands, and time to help with the child's raising, and his heart to love the child through anything. Blood doesn't always make you a dad, Being a dad comes from the heart, any fool can make a baby, it takes a man to raise a child." The group all agree with him, " As aunt Haley, pointed out to me years ago, I own a big thank you to a man I have never met, A man who raised my dad into the amazing good-hearted man he is today. I know that uncle Keith is very proud of the man you are today Dad, I love you, and I could never thank you enough. Looking back all I can say, about all the things he did for me. Is I hope I'm at least half the dad, that he didn't have to be to me."

Everyone clapped, as Lucas walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. " I'm very proud of the man you are becoming, I love you Andrew"

" I love you to dad"

Peyton and Brooke walked over to them, " When you said that last line, you know you hope you're at least half the dad. You meant that in the future, right" Peyton asked...

" Are was that your way to tell us were going to be grandma's" Brooke asked nervously,

" I meant it in the future long in the future. We aren't ready for kids yet." Andrew told them, as both women left out aloud breathe..

" Thank God" Peyton said, as she hugged him.

" Yes, thank God, I'm so not ready to be a grandma" Brooke said. As she hugged him to.

" I don't think any of us are ready to be a grandma yet." Haley said, as she walked over to the little group

" Hmm, funny you should say that aunt Haley" Andrew said,as the adults looked at him. " I take it Jamie chicken out again"

Haley's smile dropped, " No!" she yelled, " James Lucas Scott, Ashley Jean Scott, house now" she yelled, then walked over and grabbed a very confused Nathan, then walked to the house.

" Well, that's my cue." Andrew said, as he grabbed Destiny's hand. " I think we should go, "

"Go where" Lucas asked,

" Well, I have a few graduation party's to stop by and I should be out of here, before aunt Haley realizes I was joking"

Lucas and Brooke bust out laughing, " Andrew Davis Scott" Peyton yelled, "That wasn't funny"

" Sorry mom, I love when aunt Haley gets all fired up" He said, as Peyton slapped his arm.

" Run before she gets out here" Andrew kissed her cheek then he and Destiny took off. Peyton turned around " He probably won't make it to UNC, once Haley gets hold of him. " they all laughed...

" Probably not" Brooke agreed. The three stood there laughing, as they watched inside the house at Haley who was yelling, Nathan had a blank expression, and Jamie and Ashley were as pale as a ghost. " I think I'm going to go let Haley know it's a joke, before she ends up giving those kids a heart attack or something" Brooke said, as she walked away.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife's waisted. " You know Andrew was right" she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"About what?"

" You didn't have to be his dad, I never asked you to, but you understood that I was a package deal. You been there for him and me through every up and down, every drama, every craziness. You never backed down, you never shrank from responsibility. It kind of made me love you more. "

Lucas pecked her lips, " Peyton, I love you, plain in simple. I didn't even have to think about what I was getting into because I love you. I know if the shoe was on the other foot, and I was the one, who had a child, and you came back to me, You would have stepped up to the plate to. Because you love me. I don't look a Andrew any different, then I do the rest of the kids. I love all my children the same, I love that you two entered my life. I'm not sure where I would be today if you didn't come back to me."

" Me either, I am so happy with the life we created."

" Yeah, it's been one great life, with you and our children. " Lucas said, as he lean down kissing her sweetly, " I love you Mrs. Scott"

" Love you to Mr. Scott" .. Peyton whispered, as a slow song started to play. " Can I have this dance?"

" For the rest of my life." He said. taking her hand. Their eyes locked, he pulled her close, and he let the music be their guide.

Anna watched as her parents dances, smiling, laughing sharing sweet simple little kisses. " You okay honey" Brooke asked, as she noticed her sad gaze.

" I readied the book. I heard the stories, I know how much they both hurt each other, but look at them, they are so happy. And so in love., " Brooke agreed with her. " I want a love like that."

" Have faith," Brooke said, as she wrapped an arm around her. " I wanted a love like theirs to, and I got it. love finds you, don't go looking for it. Just let it happen. And honey, when you do find it, don't let it go, cause love doesn't knock that often. Especially, A love like your parents." The two looked back at the couple still dancing. " Their love is unbreakable"

" Excuse me" A blonde hair boy said, as he walked over to them. Anna and Brooke looked at him. " I was wondering if you would dance with me?"

Anna smiled, " Well, I would love to but, I married, and I'm pretty sure my husband wouldn't like it" Brooke said, joking, As she watched Anna's face redden.

" Aunt Brooke, he was talking to me" She said, in an a low voice, as she looks down at the ground trying to hide her red face.

" I know" Brooke said, as she pushed her towards him. " Go dance, go have fun,"

Anna smiled, as she took his hand, and he led her to the middle of the yard. Brooke stood there watching the couple dance. " Wow, he got the courage up to asks her to dance." Skillz said, as she stands beside Brooke.

" You know him?"

" Yeah, that's Brandon, he's on the basketball team, he has had a crush on her, since freshman year. " Brooke looked at him with a how do you know look. " I'm a coach I over hear things, she is the only beautiful, long-legged, blonde, green girl on the cheerleading squad. So I put two and two together." Brooke nods, as she continues to watch the young couple. " You know what so funny"

"What's that?"

" Brandon reminds me of Luke, you know when we were younger, how he would watch Peyton from a far, to scared to talk to her, And Anna is like Peyton, she knows he's there, but she pretends that she doesn't know he's looking. I catch them staring at each other, they got a connection, Like Lucas and Peyton. "

Brooke smiled, as she thought about the little chat she just had with the young girl. Love has been right in front of her all this time. She watches as two dance closely, their eyes connected, as if they were having their own conversation. " Yep, I see history repeating itself."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is, I'm not to sure how I feel about the ending, I might actually do a sequel.. Guess it just depends, let me know what you think. Sorry it was such a long chapter. <strong>

**Review please i love you guys feed back.**


End file.
